¿Hogwarts?
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestras queridas PPGZ fuesen a Hogwarts? ¿Si sus poderes no vienen solamente de los rayos Z como nosotros creemos? Para saberlo tienen que leer el fic. (PPGZ x RRBZ)
1. Chapter 1: La gran sorpresa

Hola ^w^… Este es mi primer fic, aviso de descubrí Fanfiction gracias a una amiga hace una semana… Hace unos días estaba pensando, ¿Qué pasaría si mezclo mi ánime favorito con los libros y películas de Harry Potter? Entonces heme aquí, vengo a contarles una historia de amor de las PPGZ y los RRBZ, pero todo esto en la famosísima escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**La gran sorpresa**

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, nuestras famosas heroínas había derrotado otro monstruo y ahora estaban descansando en el laboratorio del profesor, ya que éste, Ken y Poochi habían salido de la ciudad por unos días para ir a una convención de científicos. Las tres tenían en cuenta de que ya había pasado un año desde que tenían sus poderes, ahora tenían once años. De repente la chica rubia que había estado tranquilamente sentada viendo el cielo profirió un grito que asustó a sus dos amigas:

-¡Aaaaaah!

-¿Qué pasa Miyako?—dijo su amiga de cabellos naranjas y grandes orbes rosas—Casi nos matas de un susto.

-Momoko tiene razón—concordó la pelinegra frotándose las sienes—Tus gritos me dejarán sorda tarde o temprano.

-¡Cállate Kaoru! Ahora Miyako, dime, ¿por qué gritaste?

-M-miren ahí—dijo Miyako señalando la ventana. Una gran lechuza marrón que estaba picoteando la ventana para poder entrar.

-Sí que serás miedosa, es sólo una lechuza, mira la voy a espantar—Replicó Kaoru yendo hacia la ventana, pero al llegar la lechuza había desaparecido, en su lugar habían tres sobres verdes que tenían el nombre y la dirección de cada una de las chicas.

-¿Qué es eso Kaoru?—preguntó Momoko

-Son cartas. Hay una para cada una—replicó Kaoru confundida.

Kaoru le dio a cada una su respectiva carta, Momoko confundida comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_"Colegio Hogwarts de magia"_

_Directora: Hermione Granger_

_(Orden de Merlín, Segunda clase_

_Primera directora mujer del colegio)_

_Querida señorita Akatsutsumi:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 2 de septiembre del presente. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Ronald Wesley_

_Director adjunto_

Momoko se quedó pasmada, miró a sus amigas y estaban en el mismo estado, ¿Magia, ellas?, claro, tenían superpoderes, pero eso no quería decir que sean brujas. De repente Kaoru soltó una carcajada.

-Jajajajaja

-¿Qué pasó Kaoru?—preguntó Miyako, que no había abierto la boca desde el incidente con la lechuza.

-Es obvio que es una broma, ¿nosotras, brujas? Por favor.

De repente la puerta sonó, las tres dieron un salto en sus respectivos lugares. De la nada un señor vestido de traje y con pinta de trabajar en el gobierno apareció, hizo una leve reverencia y les habló:

-Muy buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy el jefe del departamento de Estudios Mágicos y les comunico que como ustedes ya cumplieron once años hace poco se les reservó una plaza en el colegio, verán, a las y los nacidos muggles se les da una orientación general, una de mis colegas les instruirá mañana sobre todo lo que necesitan saber, en este caso será la profesora de transfiguraciones del colegio, su nombre es Cho Chang y vendrá dentro de cuatro días a instruirlas. Bien, me voy—y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido.

Las tres chicas se quedaron quietas. El resto de la tarde transcurrió relativamente normal, excepto que las tres amigas veían los sobres con intriga, había más papeles adjuntos y Momoko los leyó:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Uniforme_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_ —Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_ —Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_ —Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_ —Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las pertenencias de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

_Libros_

_Todos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_ —_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)_ de Miranda Goshaw._

_ —_Una historia de magia_ de Bathilda Bagshot._

_ —_Teoría mágica_ de Adalbert Waffling._

_ —_Guía de transformación para principiantes_ de Emeric Switch._

_ —_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ de Phylda Spore._

_ —_Filtros y pociones mágicas_ de Arsenius Jigger._

_ —_Animales fantásticos y cómo encontrarlos_ de Newt Scamander._

_ —_Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ de Quentin Trimble_

_Resto del equipo_

_ 1 varita._

_ 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)_

_ 1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal_

_ 1 telescopio_

_ 1 balanza de latón_

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, un sapo o una rata_

_Se recuerda a los padres que los de primer año no pueden tener escobas propias a menos que el estudiante entre en el equipo de Quidditch._

Cuando acabó de leer esto Kaoru soltó una carcajada.

-Y esperan que nos lo creamos. Jajajajaja

-P-pero puede ser—dijo Miyako tímidamente.

-No, no puede y ya verás cuando encuentre al responsable…

Ya era tarde, las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Miyako llegó a la suya y encontró a su abuelita sentada, tenía una cara de haber llorado, vio a Miyako tristemente cuando llegó.

-¿Qué pasó abuelita?—Preguntó Miyako preocupada.

-Hija, tengo que decirte algo que debí haber hecho hace micho tiempo

-¿Qué es?—Su abuela se echó a llorar y dijo entre hipidos

-E-eres adoptada

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

Uuuuuuu, eso es terrible, vaya sorpresa, dos shoks en un día, podre Miyako. Bien, quiero que ustedes sepan que trataré de actualizar casi cada día. Si no hago eso significa que no tengo inter, estoy de viaje, tengo demasiada tarea, no tengo ideas, no me siento bien, no tengo más de 10 reviews (esto por ahora, después tendrán que ser más) o me morí. Bien, esperen tres o cuatro capítulos a lo mucho y aparecerán los RRBZ, los sentimientos y nerviosismos por ahí. Una pregunta, respondan en los reviews:

— ¿Aparecerá Dexter, Bell, u otro personaje así? Digo, para ponerle celos al asunto.

— ¿Alguna idea creativa o reciclada? Ustedes también tienen que ayudar, les daré las gracias.

Si alguien desea copiar algo para otro fic estaría encantada, la única condición es que me diga en dónde y cómo lo utilizará, en otras palabras el nombre del fic que escribirá. Ya tengo una idea del final, solo me falta la historia completa ya que sólo tengo una idea del fic.


	2. Chapter 2: Eres adoptada

**Eres adoptada**

Ya era tarde, las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Miyako llegó a la suya y encontró a su abuelita sentada, tenía una cara de haber llorado, vio a Miyako tristemente cuando llegó.

-¿Qué pasó abuelita?—Preguntó Miyako preocupada.

-Hija, tengo que decirte algo que debí haber hecho hace micho tiempo

-¿Qué es?—Su abuela se echó a llorar y dijo entre hipidos

-E-eres adoptada.

-¿Qué?—Miyako se puso a llorar—Por favor dime que no es cierto abuelita, por favor.

-L-lo lamento hija, tu-tus padres no querían que te lo dijera, p-pero ya no puedo aguantar este secreto.

-Al menos d-dime q-quiénes son mis padres, n-necesito saberlo.

-Si supiera te lo diría, pero el orfanato al que fuimos no tenía ni un dato de ti, sólo que una mujer extraña te trajo y dijo que tu nombre era Miyako, tampoco dio ningún tipo de apellido u otro dato. En lo que la cuidadora te depositó en una cuna cercana y volvía para hablar con la que se supone debía ser tu madre, ella desapareció tan imprevistamente como había llegado—luego de una pausa en la que le acariciaba el cabello con sus suaves dedos.

A Miyako se le vino a la mente aquel hombre ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Baco, Naco, Draco, bueno no importa, la idea es que él había aparecido y desaparecido de la nada, ¿serían sus padres brujos?, pero se contuvo de mencionarlo y sólo preguntó:

-B-bien, sólo quiero q-que me digas cuál era el nombre de ese orfanato.

-E-el nombre es "La flor de amor". P-pero cerró hace años después de un muy fuerte incendio.

Miyako y su abuelita se quedaron un muy buen rato sentadas, Miyako sólo atinaba a suspirar de vez en cuando. No sabía que lo mismo le estaba pasando a una de sus dos mejores amigas. Con Momoko:

-Hola a tod… ¿Eh?—Kuriko apareció de la nada y le dio un fuerte abrazo, parecía haber llorado.

-A pesar de todo yo te quiero como hermana, no importa lo que digan esos estúpidos papeles.

-Vaya niña, se nota que tuviste un exceso de azúcar, otra vez.

-¡Kuriko! Oh, Momoko, llegaste, t-tu padre y yo t-tenemos que decirte algo…

Después de unas palabras, mostrar unos papeles y muchas lágrimas y gritos después:

**Momoko POV:**

No lo puedo creer, esos… Bien ahora parece que Kuriko es la única que me trató de consolar, pasó unos dulces por debajo la puerta, estoy en mi cuarto llorando. ¿Tuvieron que esperar diez años para decirme la verdad? Al parecer me adoptaron cuando tenía un año en una guardería llamada "Traviesitas". Bien he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo soy un parásito para esta puta familia, mejor si me voy a ese colegio, ¿cómo se llamaba? Joguarc, si es que no es Hogwarts, no importa. Ahora sé qué es lo que sintió Kaoru, sólo que a ella se lo dijeron en cuanto tuvo uso de razón, no fue menos duro pero al menos no se lo guardaron hasta ahora. Me dijo que esa fue la última vez que lloró

**Normal POV:**

Mientras esto ocurría una extraña llamada de teléfono le llegaba a Kaoru:

-Diga .

-…

-¿Qué?

-…

-Bien, bien, se los diré, a primera hora mañana.

-…

-Ok, ok. Adiós—En seguida les mandó un SMS a sus dos amigas:

_Chiks, al parcr l guía dcidio mstrarns ss kosas dl mundo mgik mñn, a 1 ora._

_Vayan l rstrnt dl prq. Busqn a un tl Cho Chang._

_Aúu kreo ke s 1 brma pro bueno. Bss, Kaoru_

Después fue a dormir pensando en qué y cómo sería ser bruja, si fuese verdad… Claro que también podría ser una broma, mejor descansar y dejar que el destino definiese todo…

**_Continuará…_**

Lo sé, lo sé, mis capítulos son demasiado cortos, haré lo posible por hacerlos más largos. Pero después.


	3. Chapter 3: Guía hacia el mundo mágico

Hola ^w^… Este es mi primer fic, aviso de descubrí Fanfiction gracias a una amiga hace una semana… Hace unos días estaba pensando, ¿Qué pasaría si mezclo mi ánime favorito con los libros y películas de Harry Potter? Entonces heme aquí, vengo a contarles una historia de amor de las PPGZ y los RRBZ, pero todo esto en la famosísima escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Guía hacia el mundo mágico**

Al día siguiente las chicas llevaron a todos sus familiares al restaurante del parque, diciendo que era su la nueva profesora de matemáticas ya que la anterior había renunciado por culpa de Kaoru. Una vez que todos se encontraron buscaron a Cho Chang, que era una chica que parecía no pasar los 25 años de edad, tenía un espeso cabello negro y unos ojos rasgados, estaba vestida como toda una ejecutiva y les dedicó una gran sonrisa al verlos. Los familiares de Kaoru se asustaron, y se pusieron a llorar cómicamente. Su padre se arrodilló y dijo:

-Señorita, por favor perdone a mi hija, lo que sea que sea que haya hecho será castig…—ve a la señorita Chang con ojos de no entender, luego ve a Momoko y se para rojo de vergüenza— ¡Oh! Si Momoko está aquí quiere decir que al fin está mejorando. Bien hija, al fin estás mejorando, ya que hiciste que salgan diez maestros distintos de matemáticas. —dijo su padre revolviéndole el cabello a Kaoru.

-Oh, pues bien, al parecer no les dijeron nada, yo les explicaré, sus hijas son parte del maravilloso y muy bien oculto mundo mágico, por definición son unas brujas—dijo la señorita Chang con total simpleza.

Todas las familias se miraron, y, creyendo que era una broma por parte de las chicas se empezaron a matar de risa. Cho Chang frunció los labios, sacó un palo alargado y retorcido de su bolso, lo agitó, de ahí salió un brillo y apareció de la nada unas flores en el florero vacío. Esto calló a los padres de las chicas. Cho Chang se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-Bien, ahora que ya lo saben no sé si preferirían ir a un lugar más seguro para hablar del tema. Si no les importa la casa de Miyako es la más cercana.

Nadie habló, sólo atinaron a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Poco después llegaron y Cho Chang empezó a hablar. Los familiares de las chicas no salían de su shok y sólo escuchaban atentamente.

-Bien para empezar, esta es la carta que se les envió. —dijo señalando la carta, la leyó en voz alta y al terminar empezó a explicar—Bien, todos los nacidos de muggles (o personas no mágicas), tienen una cuenta especial en el banco de Gringotts, que es igual al dinero estrictamente necesario para comprar los libros del colegio. Si el alumno entra al equipo de Quidditch (deporte de los magos) la escuela le prestará una escoba principiante, pero al cabo de un año tienen que conseguir la suya, al terminar esta charla las llevaré al callejón Diagon para que compren sus materiales. Pero ahora a lo más importante, las reglas: Todos los alumnos tienen la obligación del uso de las túnicas, la ropa muggle está prohibida, ya que el Ministerio de Magia se dio cuenta de que la cultura de magos como tal está extinguiéndose, así que no les dejaremos llevar nada que sea muggle. Otro punto, el 3 de mayo de 1998 Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo de los magos, venció al mago tenebroso, cuyo nombre aún es recordado ahora con temor, Lord Voldemort, yo tuve el honor de estar en esa lucha, era mi último año en Hogwarts. Han pasado ya 15 años desde eso y cambiaron muchas cosas en Hogwarts, pero eso lo verán en Historia de magia, a lo que quería llegar es que cada año los alumnos deben comprar una túnica de gala, porque habrá un baile en honor a los fallecidos, como verán eso no está en la lista de materiales, porque irán por única vez en este año a un pueblo en las afueras de Hogwarts, llamado Hogsmeade, para eso se les dará dinero extra, si desean un modelo especial u original tienen que trabajar con los profesores en las materias en las que sean buenas, y ahí conseguirán cierto dinero. Como ustedes son muy conocidas tendremos que fingir su muerte o la pérdida de sus poderes—ésta fue la única vez en la que todos hablaron, mejor dicho, gritaron.

-¡¿QUÉ?, ESO NO PUEDE SER!—Cho los calló con un gesto de la mano.

-Lo lamento pero es inevitable, no olviden que pueden usarlos dentro del colegio, pero no en vacaciones. Eso es lo básico. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, Hogwarts les otorgará un regalo como bienvenida, debe ser un animal, un libro o algo comestible que no cueste más de dos galeones (la moneda con más valor en el mundo mágico), bien señores, cualquier pregunta pueden hacérmela a mí, a las niñas las acompañará a comprar el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y director adjunto de Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley. –de la nada apareció un joven que aparentaba una edad similar a la de Cho, pero era más alto, de cabello rojizo y muy sonriente, al contrario que Cho, que parecía más seria.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, díganme Ron, como todo el mundo—dijo con una leve reverencia.

Los familiares de las chicas se quedaron a hablar con Cho y ellas, por su parte salieron con Ron. Primero les dijo que toquen su brazo, al hacerlo aparecieron en Londres, las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Él les empezó a hablar.

-Y, chicas, ¿algo que Cho no les haya explicado bien? Si así es no se preocupen, no sería novedad. Ah, y lo que acabaron de hacer es aparición—Miyako preguntó algo que no podía evitar.

-¿Quién es Harry Potter?—el rostro de Ron se oscureció, tersó los labios y preguntó

-¿Qué les dijo de él?

-Que había vencido a un tipo rarito. —dijo Kaoru con simpleza—Y que se hacía un baile en su honor cada año.

-¿Y les dijo que él murió hace once años?

-N-no—dijo Miyako, arrepentida de su pregunta, por lo visto, habían sido amigos.

-Si no lo desea, no hace falta que hable de él—dijo Momoko, que se había dado cuenta, al igual que Miyako.

-No, está bien, —dijo Ron—les diré lo básico:

"Harry entró a Hogwarts sin saber que era mago. Yo y mis hermanos fuimos los primeros en hablar con él, yo me volví su mejor amigo, junto a Hermione, la directora. Pasamos muchos obstáculos para vencer a Lord Voldemort. Al salir de Hogwarts los tres estudiamos para aurores (una profesión mágica, estudiarán lo que deseen al salir de Hogwarts), pero Hermione y yo nos dedicamos a Hogwarts, en cambio Harry se casó con mi hermana menor, Ginny Weasley. Ellos tuvieron tres hijos, pero nunca se obtuvo datos de ellos, ya que después de nacidos decidieron ir junto a otros padres famosos a un retiro al mundo muggle, hasta que sus hijos cumplan un año, lo malo fue que aún existían mortífagos (los seguidores de Lord Voldemort) que no querían a Harry, todos los que quedaban, que extrañamente eran más de cien, acorralaron a todos los padres, hubieron cinco muertos, Harry, Ginny y sus tres hijos. Osea mis sobrinos. Otros padres realizaron apariciones en diferentes orfanatos y dejaron ahí a sus hijos. Por eso el nivel de hijos de magos viviendo con muggles ha aumentado este año, ya que todos tenían meses de vida."

Esa es la historia—finalizó Ron secándose una lágrima solitaria que corría libre por su rostro.

Las chicas guardaron silencio y se miraron tristemente. Después llegaron a un café llamado "El Caldero Chorreante", entraron y tocaron unos ladrillos. Compraron el material y a la hora de los regalos:

-¡Yo quiero una mascota!—dijo Miyako.

-¡Yo quiero dulces!—dijo Momoko.

-¡Yo no sé qué quiero!—dijo Kaoru.

Ron sonrió y primero fueron a la lechucería. Miyako se volvió loca y empezó a elegir a los animales, al final eligió a una lechuza, pequeña e hiperactiva.

-Yo tenía una así, se llamaba Pigwidgeon—dijo Ron con cierta melancolía—paro le decíamos Pig.

-Bien, entonces su nombre será Piggy—Dijo Miyako alegremente.

Después fueron a comprar dulces para Momoko. Ella se volvió loca de verdad, corría como una niña por el campo, pero entre los dulces. Al final optó por un dulce "semi-interminable" que sabía a tu estado de ánimo en el día, era como si una mordida durase un mes, y medía seis Kilómetros.

La que en serio los sorprendió fue Kaoru, que entró a una librería llamada Flourish y Blotts. Y le preguntó a la señorita que atendía un libro sobre Quidditch, y empezó a leerlo en cuanto se lo dieron.

Aún con sus amigas boquiabiertas volvieron a la casa de Miyako donde les esperaban sus familias y Cho. Hablaron y al final lo decidieron: las PPGZ debían perder sus poderes…

**_Continuará…_**

Uuuuuuu… Ya está. Ahora en respuesta a:

**mitzuki35: **Me preguntaste "van a salir los chicos verdad? y Harry Potter?" la segunda ya está y la primera es OBVIO, es RRBZxPPGZ… Ahora un favor, recomienda el fic porque tú eres la única que me escribió.

Respondan:

Bien, esperen uno o dos capítulos a lo mucho y aparecerán los RRBZ, los sentimientos y nerviosismos por ahí. Una pregunta, respondan en los reviews:

— ¿Aparecerá Dexter? Digo, para ponerle celos al asunto.

— ¿Aparecerá Bell? Sería lo mismo que con Dexter uuuuuuu celos.

— ¿Alguna idea creativa o reciclada? Ustedes también tienen que ayudar, les daré las gracias.

Si alguien desea copiar algo para otro fic estaría encantada, la única condición es que me diga en dónde y cómo lo utilizará, en otras palabras el nombre del fic que escribirá. Ya tengo una idea del final, solo me falta la historia completa ya que sólo tengo una idea del fic.

Mi último anuncio es: trataré de actualizar todos los días, pero no me esperen hasta el lunes, porque no tendré inter, voy de viaje.


	4. Chapter 4: La muerte de las PPGZ

¡Lo lamento! El miércoles borré todos mis capítulos accidentalmente, entonces los volví a subir… Aviso que trataré de subir uno o dos capítulos día por medio, pero como soy impredecible quizá incluso suba capítulos todos los días. No los aburriré más, así que… Aquí está la historia…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**La despedida de las PPGZ y las varitas mágicas**

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, las chicas estaban sentadas riendo a más no poder, ya que esa tarde llegaron el profesor, Ken y Poochi, y Cho les explicaba que ellas eran brujas…

-Y es por eso que las PPGZ tienen que morir, o bien, perder sus poderes—dijo Cho.

Las chicas enmudecieron al oír esto, ya que amaban defender a Nueva Saltadilla de los monstruos. Pero como no iban a perder sus poderes no era tan triste.

-El Ministerio de Magia ya ideó un plan, traerán a un dragón a Nueva Saltadilla, ustedes improvisen la pelea, ya verán que su fuego neutralizará sus poderes mágicos por 24 horas, y terminado aquel plazo, éstos volverán.

De repente apareció Ron.

-¡Chicas, olvidé comprarles las varitas mágicas!—dijo preocupado—Vamos a tener que volver al callejón Diagon esta tarde.

-¿Qué? Eso no se olvida. —dijo Cho molesta—Además esta tarde no se puede, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Bien, bien. —Dijo Ron aburrido—Iremos mañana después de que pase el efecto del fuego—les dijo a las chicas con una sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que Hermione te nombrara Director Adjunto—dijo Cho muy molesta—Bien, irán mañana.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con una relativa normalidad, excepto que el profesor y Ken estaban en posición fetal, y llorando cómicamente, ya que aún no salían del shok. Después de eso Poochi empezó a gritar.

-¡Chicas Superpoderosas, las necesitamos!—

**Momoko POV:**

-¡Chicas Superpoderosas, las necesitamos!—gritó Poochi, vaya que esos magos son puntuales dijeron a las 06:00pm y a las 06:00 pm fue. Nos convertimos y salimos en busca del monstruo. Era un dragón enorme de color rojo fuego, tenía miles de cuernos y un piel dura y escamosa, estaba lanzando un fuego negro a diestra y siniestra, les dije que teníamos que separarnos y atacar desde diferentes ángulos, pero nuestros ataques no podían hacerle daño, yo utilicé todas las técnicas posibles con mi yo-yo, Miyako trató de todo con su soplaburbujas y Kaoru fue la única que logró algo, hizo que el dragón retroceda unos metros con un golpe de su martillo, pero le llegó el turno al dragón y les lanzó una bola de fuego negro a Buttercup y Bubbles, después del impacto ambas cayeron como dos hojas que lleva el viento, no se hicieron daño con la caída y, en cuanto tocaron el suelo, ser destransformaron de inmediato, vi esto en cámara lenta y traté de salvarlas, pero hasta eso el dragón ya me había disparado, cuando estuve dentro sentí como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron y, por unos instantes, todo fue perfecto. Pero me bajaron de las nubes demasiado pronto, aunque, no sabía por qué, pero estaba en un cuarto blanco, Miyako y Kaoru estaban en dos camas a mi lado. De repente entró el Alcalde…

**Miyako POV:**

Estaba en una cama del hospital, las chicas estaban en dos camas, una al lado de otra. De repente entró el Alcalde nos vio tristemente y empezó a hablarnos:

-Chicas, lamento todo esto, al parecer el ataque de ese dragón fue demasiado fuerte y les quitó sus poderes. En cuanto ese fuego las tocó se volvieron en niñas normales. Ahora hay mucha gente que quiere verlas. No podrán entrar, les darán de alta más tarde y las escoltarán a sus hogares. Todos las reconocieron como Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru–dijo con un semblante serio—díganle adiós a una vida privada, y a Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes? –pregunté, recordando la promesa de Ron.

-Aproximadamente quince horas, extrañamente el monstruo emprendió vuelo en cuanto dio su ataque final—le respondió la señorita Bellum.

-Bien, ¿pueden dejarnos descansar, por favor? —Dijo Momoko, fingiendo un bostezo.

-Bien chicas, ahora sólo descansen y dentro de poco las llevarán a sus hogares—Dijo la señorita Bellum.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y nos dejaron solas.

-Chicas, ¿y ahora qué haremos?—dijo Momoko preocupada.

-Descansar, comer y después comprar esas varitas con Ron—dijo Kaoru con simpleza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque espero que mi abuelita sepa cómo alimentar a Piggy, ya la extraño—dije.

-Oigan, ¿y nuestros cinturones?—dijo Momoko confundida.

-La señorita Bellum dijo que nos los sacaron y que el profesor los está examinando—le respondió Kaoru.

-Sí, no te preocupes, mejor hablemos de otra cosa—le dije a modo de animarla.

-Bien, pero espero que nos devuelvan a casa pronto, ya quiero tener una varita, que sea rosa, estilizada, con una punta fina y brillos—dijo Momoko con una sonrisa y con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

-A mí me da igual, con tal de que sirva para lanzar hechizos a los tontos que me molesten o para divertirme con las personas cuando esté aburrida—dijo Kaoru con cierta maldad en su voz.

-Yo no sé, estaré bien con la que me toque, con tal de que me vaya bien con esos cursos de magia—dije feliz.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando de Hogwarts, hasta que vinieron por nosotras. Todas fuimos a mi casa y ahí estaba Ron esperándonos, nos dedicó una sonrisa y volvimos al callejón Diagon, ahí entramos a un lugar llamado "Ollivander: fabricante de excelentes varitas desde 382 a. C.". Entramos y un señor muy mayor nos recibió…

**Kaoru POV:**

Cuando llegamos a casa de Miyako, Ron ya nos estaba esperando.

-¿Listas? —nos dijo con una sonrisa

Fuimos de nuevo al callejón Diagon, y entramos a un lugar cavernoso, tenía un cartel que casi se caía, ahí ponía "Ollivander: fabricante de excelentes varitas desde 382 a. C.". Entramos y vimos a un anciano muy viejo y de aspecto frágil, parecía que con un suspiro podías hacer que se desintegre. El anciano nos empezó a dar un discurso al cual no le presté atención, sólo entendí que:

-bla, bla, las varitas mágicas, bla, bla, muy especiales, bla, bla, no hay dos iguales, bla, bla, y tengan cuidado, bla, bla. Usted primero señorita —dijo antes de que me duerma, señalando a Momoko.

Le hizo medidas a su brazo, después el anciano empezó a buscar y sacó una varita, no pasó nada, pasaron unas treinta, la última era una ramita con una figura ligeramente retorcida, pero en cuanto entró en contacto con los dedos de Momoko, su punta empezó a brillar y de ella salió un enorme chorro de luz rosa, que la envolvió completa e hizo que ésta levitara unos centímetros arriba des suelo por unos segundos—Complicada. Bien, ésta es perfecta para ti, veinte centímetros y medio, madera de roble, elástica, su núcleo es de pelo de unicornio. —declaró el aciano—Ahora le toca a usted señorita—le dijo a Miyako.

Le tomó las respectivas medidas a su brazo, también buscó y sacó otra ramita, sólo que esta era una un poco enclenque. Se la tendió y, al contrario que con Momoko, no pasó nada. El viejito se sonrió y volvió a buscar, pasó lo mismo con otras diez, pero la onceava fue la que brilló, de su extremo salió un chorro de luz celeste muy fuerte que envolvió el local y a cada uno de nosotros.

-Genial, ésta no es tan exigente, pero sí muy poderosa, esta mañana vinieron unos muchachos y todos ellos tuvieron que probar muchas varitas, el último, un muchacho con cabello color azabache, tu ve que probar treinta y ocho varitas antes de que una le siente bien. El resultado fue una explosión en la cara de sus dos hermanos. —dijo el anciano con una risita, luego agregó—Ésta es de dieciocho centímetros, madera de sauce, flexible, su núcleo es de pluma de fénix. Por último venga usted, jovencito—me dijo. Obviamente me enojé enserio, y le grité.

-¡Oiga usted, viejo loco, soy una chica! ¿Qué le pasa?

-L-lo lamento, s-señorita—me dijo con voz temblorosa.

Me tomó las medidas y empezó a buscar, recordé su comentario del chico, ése que había tenido que probarle treinta y ocho varitas, pues él se queda corto a mi lado, yo tuve que probarme sesenta y cinco, la sesenta y seis fue la especial, era gruesa y retorcida. Cuando la toqué sentí que quería escapar de mi mano, pero de ella salió un chorro de luz verde, ésta nos envolvió a Momoko, Miyako y a mí. Una vez dentro sentí como si estuviera otra vez en el fuego del dragón: todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron y, por unos instantes, todo fue perfecto. De la nada nos convertimos en las PPGZ, aunque no llevábamos el cinturón, que según nos dijeron el profesor estaba examinando. Al tocar el suelo nuestros trajes desaparecieron.

-Genial, eres una bruja muy exigente, —me dijo el anciano—ésta varita ha estado ahí oculta durante más de mil años, es de madera de caoba, veintinueve centímetros y un cuarto, rígida, su núcleo es de fibra de corazón de dragón.

Se había hecho tarde, no importaba, lo malo fue que al llegar a casa de Momoko, que fue la primera en la que aparecimos, un montón de reporteros estaban ahí…

**Normal POV:**

Al llegar a casa de Momoko las chicas fueron sorprendidas por un montón de reporteros, al ver esto Ron desapareció; los reporteros les hacían miles de preguntas:

-¿Qué hacen en su vida de niñas normales?

-¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres?

-¿Tienen novios?

-¿Son hermanas?

-¿Son humanas?

-¡BASTA! —gritó Kaoru molesta—En respuesta a esas cinco preguntas: Yo nada, qué les importa, NO, no y SI—empujó a varios de los reporteros y entraron a la casa de Momoko.

Una vez dentro apareció Ron con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Mejor si empiezan a acosarlas, así tendrán la excusa de querer más privacidad para desaparecer un tiempo. Mañana darán una declaración de prensa, para despedirse, eso sí no digan su rumbo.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas llamaron a la prensa y comenzaron a declarar, la primera y única en hablar fue Momoko:

-Amigos, ahora que ya no somos las PPGZ no podremos proteger a Nueva Saltadilla, y como algunos reporteros se interesan tanto por nuestra vida privada, decidimos vivir en el anonimato, al menos por éste año, para que se pase todo esto. Además el profesor Utonio tratará de crear más rayos Z blancos para que haya nuevos superhéroes aquí—dijo Momoko seriamente—Todas las preguntas extras háganselas a él.

Una horda de reporteros fue tras el profesor, él sólo atinó a llevarse a Poochi y a Ken lejos de ahí. No hizo falta que sus amigas interviniesen, Momoko ya había dejado todo en claro con estas pocas palabras. A la mañana siguiente se alistaron, ya que con todo lo que había pasado ya era el 1 de septiembre, al día siguiente tenían que ir a Londres para empezar una nueva vida…

_**Continuará…**_

Qué tal, en el siguiente capítulo aparecen los chicos, una pregunta, ¿diré algo interesante que haya pasado cada año o me paso directo al final? Me inclino por la primera, pero ustedes qué dicen. Este es el capítulo más largo, según Word, sólo la historia tiene 1980 palabras, estoy mejorando…

Ahora, gracias a Caro-11, anonimo, picahuesos y Latido de Fuego 2000... ¿De verdad les gustó?

**Picahuesos-. **Tus ideas me parecen buenas, lo de las harmanas lo estoy pensando, porque quería que descubran que sus padres son diferentes magos poderosos... Lo de la serpiente me gusta, pero no en elte capítulo ni en este año, qué tal para segundo o tercero... La lechuza se la dí a Miyako, porque le gustan más los animales, ¿qué tal?

**Latido de Fuego 2000-. **En la histori te respondo... Lo de los chicos no, que sean de descendencia mágica ¿ok?

Porfa recomienden el fic, juro que lo terminaré, así me lleve toda la vida... Además necesito ideas, ¿pueden mandarme PMs si se les ocurre algo? Una cosa más, mi conciencia quiere hablar, la tengo amordazada en un ricón del sótano, ¿la dejo salir?... Bie


	5. Chapter 5: Una nueva vida Parte I

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, se divide en tres, prepárense que aquí ya aparecen los chicos, y también nuevos personajes… Como dije actualizaré casi cada día, menos los fines de semana, por milagro publicaría un sábado o un domingo. Ahora sin muchas más demoras…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Una nueva vida. Parte 1**

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

Las chicas despertaron más que emocionadas aquél 2 de septiembre, una vida totalmente nueva. Momoko se probó miles de conjuntos, pero al final se decidió por una falda tableada rosa y roja, una blusa magenta, unas zapatillas con taco bajo y para abrigarse por si hacía frío una chaqueta rosa pálido con finas flores bordadas a los costados. Se puso un leve toque de maquillaje, al terminar esto se fijó en la hora, ¡Tenía que estar con Ron en el parque en tres minutos! Se sujetó el cabello con su famoso moño rojo, se despidió de todos en su casa y salió corriendo con sus cosas (se supone que ya no tenía poderes) en dirección al parque.

Por su parte Miyako tenía más tiempo, ya que su casa estaba a la vuelta del parque. Se arregló con una camisa celeste pálido, una falda recta de tonos azules y celestes, unas zapatillas sin tacón, una pasada con el cepillo por sus dos perfectas coletas y un toque de brillo labial y estaba lista. Salió con calma de su casa, después de despedirse de su abuelita, cargando su baúl y la jaula de Piggy.

Kaoru se puso su ropa normal, eso quiere decir un pantalón holgado verde, una chaqueta estilo militar, unos zapatos Conversse negros, su inseparable patineta y, para variar, el único libro que le gustó en serio en toda su vida, ése libro que había comprado en el callejón Diagon, el Quidditch era un deporte genial, con escobas y caídas, era como una mezcla de fútbol, básquet y rugby, pensaba entrar en el equipo de ese año. Se vio en el espejo, su cabello, como siempre, indomable, se puso una pincita verde, gritó una despedida y salió corriendo al parque, con su baúl a cuestas.

Las tres llegaron al mismo tiempo. Ron ya las estaba esperando, se aparecieron cerca de la puerta de la estación King's Cross, una vez ahí entraron.

-Tienen que ir al andén 9¾. Para llegar hasta allí tienen que correr hasta la columna entre los andenes 9 y 10, bien chicas, aquí las dejo. Hay más alumnos esperando—y dicho esto desapareció.

**Momoko POV:**

Y ahí nos dejó, no puede ser, bien, ahora tenemos que ir a un lugar rarito, el andén 9 ¾, extraño, ¿no? Llegamos y vimos a unos chicos que también tenían estos baúles y vestían túnicas negras. Eran tres, me parece que eran lindos, pero no los vi bien, ya que pasaron por la columna entre los andenes 9 y 10, exactamente como dijo Ron, así que llamé a las chicas y tratamos de hacer eso, cerré los ojos esperando un impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos y vi un enorme tren, Miyako y Kaoru aparecieron detrás de mí.

-Vaya, qué interesante—dijo Kaoru—vamos chicas, entremos, no se hagan rogar.

Pero antes de entrar vino un señor con una larga túnica verde esmeralda.

-No se puede andar así señoritas, debe ponerse las túnicas del colegio—dijo molesto.

Obedecimos a regañadientes. ¡Me puse hermosa y todo para qué, para nada!, entramos, elegimos un compartimiento vacío. En cuanto entramos pusimos nuestras cosas en su lugar y nos pusimos a hacer nuestras cosas, Kaoru sacó unos audífonos y se puso a escuchar música, mientras hojeaba ¿un libro? Ok, eso sí que asustaba. Pero bueno, Miyako jugaba con Piggy, yo decidí practicar algunos encantamientos, así que saqué mi varita y uno de mis libros. Pasaron una media hora (llegamos demasiado temprano) y el tren empezó a moverse. Minutos más tarde aparecieron tres chicas extrañas.

-¿Podemos pasar? —dijo una de ellas. Yo asentí y se sentaron frente a nosotras.

Las tres miraban los audífonos de Kaoru como lo más extraño del mundo, pero ella no había reparado en su presencia.

Después entró un tipo extraño y nos llamó a las tres, salimos y fuimos a un vagón aparte con otros chicos y chicas…

**Kaoru POV:**

Eso sí que fue injusto, ahí estaba yo, leyendo y escuchando música de lo más tranquila y de la nada un tipo viene y nos lleva a un vagón donde hay más chicas y chicos, entramos, llegaron unos cuántos más y un tipo empezó a hablar al frente.

-Como verán he hecho llamar a todos los de primer año que tienen una ascendencia muggle, y esto para hacer algunos anuncios, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, soy el profesor de herbología de Hogwarts, como sabrán y les habrá dicho la persona que fue a explicarles lo básico de las reglas del colegio, el Ministerio de Magia ha sacado una orden, ya que se dio cuenta de que la cultura de magos como tal está extinguiéndose, así que no les dejaremos llevar nada que sea de origen muggle. Las reglas para magos y brujas criados por muggles son:

-Debido de la dependencia de la juventud muggle hacia los aparatos electrónicos Hogwarts ha decidido permitir el uso de los mismos, pero sólo en el interior de sus cuartos, éstos tienen hechizos que impiden la salida de todo aparato electrónico.

-No se permite el uso de ropa muggle fuera de sus cuartos, gracias a una orden del Ministerio de Magia hace diez años, deberán utilizar la túnica del colegio para todo, si desean una de otro color, forma, tamaño, etc. Para estar fuera de clases, tienen que conseguir dinero.

-Desde este año se permitirán a los estudiantes de primer año realizar las ayudantías a los profesores, para subir su nota y ganar dinero.

-Todo objeto muggle que sea sacado de los cuartos y mostrado a los estudiantes que no conocen de las existencia de éstos, será decomisado y posteriormente destruido.

-Este año se les asignará la casa a la que pertenecerán los siguientes siete años de colegio, sus nombres son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Se les asignará un cuarto con personas criadas por muggles al igual que ustedes.

-Eso es todo, jóvenes y señoritas, pueden retirarse—dijo el tipo después de leer esa lista. No entendí nada.

Volvíamos a nuestro vagón, ahí noté que alguien me miraba, sentí unos ojos posados en nosotras, me di la vuelta y reparé en tres pares de ojos, unos rojo sangre, otros verde oscuro y unos azul intenso, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que había volteado desviaron la mirada, no le di importancia.

**Miyako POV:**

Al volver al vagón Kaoru se volvió a concentrar en su lectura y Momoko no paraba de quejarse en voz baja de lo discriminativos que eran esos términos. Como estaba aburrida me puse a hablar con las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a nosotras.

-Hola, ¿cómo se llaman?—dije cordialmente.

-Yo me llamo Ariatne Abbott—dijo una de ellas, que tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, como Kaoru, de un color castaño claro, éste estaba perfectamente peinado, tenía unos ojos color miel.

-Yo Anahy Delacour, pero díganme Any—dijo otra, que tenía el cabello por la espalda baja y totalmente negro, con unos ojos marrón oscuro, casi negro.

-Yo Samyra Fudge, pero no me gusta ese nombre, díganme Bell—dijo otra, con el cabello totalmente blanco y del mismo tamaño que el de Anahy, sus ojos eran celeste blanquecino, impresionantes.

-Un gusto—dije sonriente—yo me llamo Miyako.

-Yo soy Momoko—dijo ella de la nada—y ella es Kaoru—dijo quitándole los audífonos

-¡Hey!—dijo molesta, reparó en las chicas y preguntó— ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Son Ariatne, Any y Bell—dije

-Ustedes tienen padres muggles, ¿no?—dijo Any.

-Yo creo—dijeron Momoko y Kaoru a la vez.

-¿A cuál casa quisieran entrar? Yo entraría a Gryffindor—dijo Ariatne con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Eeeeeeh? –dijo Kaoru— ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No atendiste cuando habló el profesor Longbottom? –dijo Momoko molesta

-NO, ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA? –gritó Kaoru que se alteró de la nada.

-SI, TIENES QUE SABER QUE LOS CELULARES ESTÁN PROHIBIDOS, Y SI SACAS EL TUYO DE TU HABITACIÓN TE LO DECOMISARÁN Y LO DESTRUIRÁN—le respondió Momoko

-GRACIAS, PERO A MI NADIE ME DICE QUÉ HACER—respondió Kaoru alterada.

-Basta…—dije tranquilamente.

-ESO SE NOTA PERFECTAMENTE AL VER TU ROPA—contrarrestó Momoko.

-BASTA… —repetí. Ahí escuché unos pasos apresurados fuera del compartimiento.

-AL MENOS YO ESTOY BIEN CONMIGO MISMA Y NO QUIERO COMPLACER A OTROS.

-BASTAAAAA—dije ya muy molesta. Ambas me miraron serias

-Miyako, no grites, mira a todos los que atraes—dijeron las dos a la vez, señalando a tres chicos que habían entrado gracias a los gritos de ellas.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo un chico con un cabello del mismo color y tamaño de Momoko, lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo baja, tenía unos impresionantes ojos rojos.

-Sí, ¿por qué gritan?—dijo un pelinegro con el cabello hasta los hombros atado en una colita, pero ésta era alta y un gran mechón le cubría un ojo. Sus ojos eran verdes

-Les dije que sólo era una pelea de chicas… —dijo el tercer chico, él era rubio igual que yo, con un cabello que parecía indomable y unos ojos azul intenso.

-Nada, mis amigas sólo peleaban—dije—Hola, me llamo Miyako, ella es Momoko, ella Kaoru, Ariatne, Any y Bell—añadí con una sonrisa, señalándonos una por una.

-Brick—dijo el pelianaranjado.

-Butch—dijo el pelinegro.

-Boomer—dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa.

Después de presentarnos ellos se fueron, Ariatne, Bell y Momoko se quedaron pasmadas al ver a los chicos; pasamos charlando el resto del viaje, y las seis acordamos que todas trataríamos de ir a Gryffindor, ya que nos gustaban sus cualidades (el valor, la caballerosidad y el coraje), aunque a Momoko se le daba más Ravenclaw, que era para inteligentes. Llegamos a nuestro destino y bajamos del tren, un señor enorme y con el cabello blanco por algunas zonas nos llamaba.

-¡Todos los de primer año por aquí!—dijo, cuando todos estábamos ahí se presentó—Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid y soy el guardabosques del colegio y maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, síganme y suban a las balsas.

Todos hicimos caso y subimos a unas balsas que aparecieron de la nada, como casi todo esos últimos días. Las balsas se conducían solas y llegamos a un pasaje, que nos condujo por un enorme lago. Llegamos a un castillo enorme, el señor Hagrid tocó tres veces la puerta…

**_Continuará…_**

Bien, eso es, en la segunda parte se pondrán a las chicas en las casas, es obvio quiénes serán las mejores amigas de las chicas, y a qué casa irán todas, pero lo leerán contado por ellas, por las seis. Puse apellidos de personajes de Harry Potter y nombres de mis amigas (claro que Bell no) a propósito, SALUDOS CHICAS, ellas son las que me apoyan, y gracias a Any, que me da algunos consejillos excelentes para la historia. Puse a Bell como amiga de las chicas, para que sea más fuerte lo de la pelea por los chicos. Un reto, imaginen a sus padres, en dos casos puse el apellido de la madre primero. Bien ahora si es obvio, si no lo adivinan no leyeron ningún libro de Harry Potter… Bien, pondré a Dexter y a Takaaki también, díganme un personaje más para Kaoru… Quiero celos con las tres, porfa. Personalidad y todo ya la tengo sólo me falta el nombre, quiero posibles nombres para un chico para Kaoru y que pueda meterle celos Butch… Creo que subiré capis lunes, jueves y viernes. Gracias por los reviews, aunque esperaba más :,(…Hasta el próximo capítulo. Bie…


	6. Chapter 6: Una nueva vida Parte II

Holis mis amix… No sé, hoy me dio por subir dos capítulos… Acabo de leer con calma los reviews… Bueno, a ver qué tal está, no sé si suba mañana o pasado, así que hoy los compenso.

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Una nueva vida. Parte 2**

**El sombrero seleccionador**

Y ahí estaban, con sus nuevas amigas, entrando a Hogwarts, entraron y vieron a Ron parado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como siempre.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben seleccionar sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán su tiempo libre en la Sala Común de su casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia, y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras están en Hogwarts sus triunfos conseguirán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todo ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

**Ariatne POV:**

Y ahí estaba, nos iban a llamar por orden alfabético y yo seré una de las primeras, eso era más que obvio, y yo que no sé qué hay al frente, estoy junto a mis nuevas amigas, y lo peor es que no puedo apartar mis pensamientos de aquél chico que entró en el vagón cuando Momoko Y Kaoru peleaban, Brick. Sus ojos eran impresionantes, su cabello perfecto, su actitud desafiante… Ponen un sombrero al frente, veremos de qué se trata.

-Abbott, Ariatne—dice el subdirector, yo voy con paso tembloroso a ver qué pasa con el sombrerito ese.

Me siento en un banco y ponen el sombrero en mi cabeza, gracias a Dios tengo orejas, si no el sombrero se me caía a los hombros. De repente escucho una vocecita en mi oído.

-_Tienes un muy buen talento, una buena opción para ti es Ravenclaw, aunque hay valor, no me decido...—_yo deseé con todas mis fuerzas "Por favor, a Gryffindor" la vocecita me respondió— ¿_segura? Como quieras, es tu futuro, no el mío, entonces irás a… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Esto último lo gritó, y hubo un muy fuerte sonido de aplausos que venía de una de las mesas del costado. Dejé el sombrero en su lugar y me dirigí ahí…

**Momoko POV:**

Ya no se…. En seguida me toca a mí… Tengo que ser excelente en mis clases, tengo que llamar la atención de al menos cinco chicos, tengo que ser excelente en mis clases, tengo que ser popular y tengo que ser excelente en mis clases.

-Akatsutsumi, Momoko—dijo Ron

Voy, con los pies temblorosos, lo único que pensaba era, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor", y ni bien el sombrero tocó mi cabeza gritó— _¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Me fui a sentar al lado de Ariatne, muy feliz.

-¿Qué tal? Me pareció interesante—me dijo Ariatne.

-¿Qué? Sólo escuché Gryffindor muy fuerte en cuanto tocó mi cabeza—dije.

-Qué extraño, a mí me habló, no sabía si llevarme a Ravenclaw o a Gryffindor.

**Any POV:**

Vaya que algunos son exagerados, muchos chicos y chicas están a punto de desmayarse, y todo por ponerse un sombrero en la cabeza… Ya falta poco para que me toque a mí, esta Kaoru me cae bien, parece rebelde, a lo mejor me ayuda con algunas travesuras…

-Delacour, Anahy—dijo mi tío, tratando de disimular su risa _"Suerte" _me susurró.

Puso el sombrero en mi cabeza y escuché una voz.

_-Talento, fuerza, valor y voluntad. No veo nada más así que tú te me vas derechita a ¡GRYFFINDOR! _–lo último lo gritó a todo el Gran Comedor. Fui con Momoko y Ariatne casi saltando, esperamos a las otras chicas.

**Bell POV:**

Es hermoso, ése será mi objetivo en estos siete años, sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, sea quien sea a quien tenga que lastimar, sean las que sean las amistades que perderé, será para mí… Boomer. Espero que vaya a Gryffindor.

-Fudge, Samyra—dijo el señor, ¿ya? ¿Tan pronto? Quisiera seguir contemplándolo. Odio ése nombre, por eso todos me dicen Bell. Me acerqué al asientito y esperé, el sombrero me empezó a hablar.

_-Vaya, vaya, muy difícil decisión, Gryffindor, Slytherin, no sé cuál— _"Gryffindor, por favor" pensé con todas mis fuerzas— _bien, pero no que te conste que hay vuelta atrás, así que si tú lo dices…_ _¡GRYFFINDOR!—_Me dirijo radiante a la mesa de las chicas.

**Miyako POV:**

Qué miedo, estoy esperando mi nombre, aquí viene…

-Gotokuji, Miyako—me dirigí temblorosa al banco, no hacía más que pensar en mis amigas y la casa a la que quería ir, Gryffindor. Extrañamente ni bien tocó mi cabeza gritó _¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Me acerqué a las chicas y tomé asiento, sólo faltaba Kaoru. La esperamos pacientemente.

**Kaoru POV:**

Bien, son unos mil estudiantes más, yo espero impacientemente… Pasaron muchos, unos tales Him, un momento, ésos son los estúpidos que interrumpieron una buena pelea, todos fueron a Gryffindor, ya me estoy desanimando de ir a esa casa, pero como ahí están todas… ¿Cuánto falta? Está en un tal Malfoy, Snape. Creo que después me toca a mí. Se va a Slytherin y ahora me llaman a mí.

-Matsubara, Kaoru—dice Ron, creo que soy la única que camina en paso decidido al banquito ese. Cuando pusieron el sombrero en mi cabeza de la nada un vocecita sonó en mi oído, _Talento, valor, audacia, creatividad… Mmmm, muy buenas cualidades, pero ¿A qué casa irás? _Extrañamente no pude hablar, así que pensé, "de una vez di Gryffindor, sombrero torpe" _vaya, con que mandona. Bien al final fue tu decisión, así que te irás a… ¡GRYFFINDOR!_

Vaya hasta que se decide, voy a la mesa esa y vemos al resto de los seleccionados, las chicas, menos Any y yo, miran hacia esos hermanos Him con ojos de corazón, eso sí que me sorprendió en Miyako, pero bueno. Al terminar la selección una tipa apareció al frente e hizo que nos callemos.

**Normal POV:**

La directora fue al frente e hizo callar a todos.

-Buenas noches, estudiantes, yo soy la directora, Hermione Granger. Ahora pueden empezar con el banquete—dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru volteó a la mesa y su boca se hizo agua, ahí en frente había un _banquete,_todo tipo de comida estaba frente a sus narices y nada le impedía comérselo, empezó con el puré, luego las salchichas al horno, luego con los bombones de menta, etc… Bell, Ariatne, Any Miyako y Momoko comían con delicadeza y sólo picaban una que otra cosa, Momoko empezó a actuar en serio cuando llegaron los postres, y ahí empezó a buscar su presa, un pastel, pero, ¿de qué?, chocolate, frambuesa, coco, vainilla, al final su meta fue un pastel de nueces y dulce de leche, se abalanzó a él y ahí fue cuando pasó, chocó con algún estúpido, levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos rojo carmesí, impresionante. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y ella rompió la "conexión" apartando el pastel de esas manos, Brick… Decidió ignorarlo y empezar a comer pero él le gritó…

**_Continuará…_**

Bien, bien, aquí termina… Esta parte de la historia, ojalá y les guste… En el siguiente habrán los relatos de tres o cuatro chicas, aún no lo sé. Pero me falta poco para terminar la siguiente parte. Copié el texto del discurso de Ron, de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, _de la editorial "salamandra".

**picahuesos-. **Eres muy creativa, me gustan tus ideas, las mezclaré con las mías y ya veremos cómo sale…

**leire-. **¿No sabes cómo crear una cuenta? Tienes que ir a la parte superior derecha y ahí pon en el botón Sing Up, pones un nombre para ti, tu correo, contraseña y el código que aparece, eso es todo, ya quiero leer lo que escribiste ^w^…


	7. Chapter 7: Una nueva vida Parte III

Siguiente entrega… Ahora tres de las chicas cuentan su forma de ver a los RRBZ.

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Una nueva vida. Parte 3**

**En el gran comedor**

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y ella rompió la "conexión" apartando el pastel de esas manos, Brick… Decidió ignorarlo y empezar a comer pero él le gritó…

**Momoko POV:**

Aparté _mi_ pastel, quizá le pareció que se me iba a caer y lo agarró con migo en un gesto de caballerosidad… No tenía ni idea de cuán equivocada estaba.

-Hey niña, yo vi ése pastel primero—no me esperaba eso, pero nada me separaría de esa belleza, ni ése chico tan, pero tan lindo que tenía en frente, Brick.

-No me llames niña, tengo nombre amigo, me llamo Momoko, y este es _mi_ paste ahora—dije decidida.

-Bien "Momoko", no veo tu nombre en el pastel—dijo Brick señalándolo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿A, no?—dije, ése chico ya no le parecía tan lindo como antes, osea, ¿quién se metería entre _yo_ y _mi_ pastel? — ¿Y ahora lo puedes leer?—dije escribiendo mi nombre con un tenedor en el pastel.

-Maldita, ya verás—dijo, su sonrisa se había esfumado.

-Tranquilo Brick, hay más pasteles—dijo un rubio, ¿cuál era su nombre? Bomba, Boomer, algo así.

-Bien mamá, no me pelearé, sólo porque sé que ganaré...—dijo molesto.

-Si claro, yo te ganaría con una mano atada tras la espalda—dije, aunque después no escuché lo que me dijo, ya que empecé a comerme esa belleza, en ese instante no me importaba nada más.

**Bell POV:**

A éste no le falta nada, es TODO lo que un Gryffindor y más, es valiente, caballeroso, fuerte, audaz, justo, paciente, sabio, inteligente y astuto. Si se pudiese ir a una casa que sea una mezcla de todas, definitivamente él sería uno de los pocos que irían. Boomer… Me quedé sonriendo como una idiota total ante su inocente y decidida mirada, él levantó la vista y me miró con una sonrisa divertida que me decía claramente _"¿por qué me miras así?_" yo miré mi tazón de gelatina, roja de vergüenza, ¡se dio cuenta de que lo miraba!... Además de perfecto observador. Me quedé mirando la gelatina, embobada imaginando que era su bello y perfecto rostro.

-¿Estás bien?—escucho en mi espalda.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente ¿por?—me volteo para ver quién es—oh-e-este. ¡HOLA!—chillo al final, era Boomer.

-Ho-hola. Te lo decía porque estás babeando tu tazón de gelatina—dice señalando una pequeña piscina escarlata que antes fue un tazón de gelatina.

-Oh-e-e-es que...—piensa, piensa—Se me derramó el agua aquí.

-Bueno—dice como si estuviese frente a una retrasada mental—eh, adiós.

-A-adiós—digo…

Esta noche golpearé el suelo de mi habitación hasta que las manos me sangren. Pero, qué veo, se está acercando a Any y Kaoru, las voy a matar… ¿No se dan cuenta de que lo _AMO_? ¿No se dan cuenta de que lo quiero sólo para _Mí_? No, al parecer no, ni se dan cuenta de que él les está hablando.

**Any POV:**

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!—reímos a todo pulmón con Kaoru, ¡qué papelón se llevó Bell con ese tipo! Parece que conoce a alguien de aquí, se está acercando.

-Oye—dice el tipo muy cerca, ni yo ni Kaoru le prestamos atención, seguimos riendo.

-Oye—repite, pero esta vez me toca el hombro, me doy la vuelta y lo miro.

-¿Qué quieres? —le digo, molesta porque estaba riéndome muy feliz y él viene como dueño del mundo y me interrumpe.

-Eh, pues yo q-quería saber cómo t-te llamas—me dijo con un leve toque de rubor. Oh, ternurita.

-Ella es Any, ahora puedes irte tarado—dijo Kaoru cortante, eso querida, tu puedes.

-Oigan amigas, cálmense—dijo un pelinegro—no hace falta que insulten a mi hermanito.

-Vaya, pues a tu lado es un niño perfecto, ¿qué edad tiene?, ocho, nueve…—dije. Él se sonrojó notoriamente ¿qué le pasa?

-Sí, ¿y tú emito?—dijo Kaoru

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?—dijimos los tres a la vez.

-Ay, ¿en serio? ¿Ni tú sabes qué es un emo Any?, me decepcionas—dijo chasqueando los labios—bien, ustedes tómenlo como un insulto muggle. Luego te explico a ti Any—dijo con una sonora carcajada.

-Bien amiga—le dije con una risita al ver la cara de esos dos—Ahora, ustedes, pueden irse.

-¿No nos preguntarán nuestros nombres? —dijo el azabache sorprendido—Al menos el mío.

-No, no necesitamos saberlo—dijimos Kaoru y yo a la vez.

-¡P-pero, por qué, no se dan cuenta de q-que yo soy y seré el más codiciado de este y otros cursos de Gryffindor!

-¿Y a nosotras qué?, no seremos como ellas, me da igual que se enamoren de ti o de tus hermanitos—dijo Kaoru.

-Sí, es cierto, además ¿no estás ya grandecito para hacerte coletitas? ¿Quién te peinó? Hay perdón, de seguro tú fuiste ¿O no?, —dije ya molesta.

-Bien, cálmense todos, Any, Butch, ¿tú cómo te llamas?—dijo el niño

-Kaoru—dije yo, ya que ella ya vendió mi nombre.

-Bien, bien, cálmense, no quiero heridos ahora.

-¿Y desde cuándo mandas tú, hermanito?—dijo el tipo de la colita con cabello naranja, me recordó a Momoko. Sólo que ella está comiendo su pastel.

-D-desde q-que… Yo, yo me voy—dijo el rubio y se fue corriendo cómicamente.

-Yo también me voy Brick… A propósito, yo soy Butch, lindas—dijo con un guiño. Qué se cree éste, ¿el chico más sexy de la vida? Por favor. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Los tres chicos se fueron y varias chicas de la mesa nos veían como si estuviésemos locas, también con cierto agradecimiento. ¿Y a nosotras QUÉ?

-Bien niños y niñas, ya concluyó el banquete—dijo la directora

**Normal POV:**

-Bien niños y niñas, ya concluyó el banquete—dijo la directora—Tengo que hacerles unos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo de año:

-Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

-El fantasma del señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que las recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

-Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de las casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la profesora de vuelo, Angelina Johnson.

-Eso es todo. Ahora a la cama…

**_Continuará…_**

Qué tal, en realidad éste capítulo es muy corto para mi gusto, el capítulo que viene tenía que continuar a éste, no tenía que dividirlo, pero nada que ver con los capítulos de _"Una nueva vida"_ así que me pareció mejor dividirlo. Tomé la decisión de resumir cada año en tres o cuatro capítulos. Osea en más o menos el fic tendría aproximadamente veinticuatro capítulos más, sin contar los siete anteriores, contando éste. Espero que no se aburran de mí hasta eso… Gracias a **mitzuki35,** por tu culpa mi conciencia me está obligando a ser lo que no so, una niña buena… Tendremos que esperar unas semanas para que la calme y quiera aparecer. En este momento me está dando un sermón, de que la responsabilidad, de que el estudio, de que no se qué… Bien, ahora actualizaré todos los miércoles (sin contar el que viene) porque tengo exámenes y Conciencia me está haciendo estudiar… Espero que dentro de poco nos hagamos amigas otra vez… Hasta el próximo miércoles…


	8. Chapter 8: Una pillamada mágica

He aquí la siguiente entrega. Miércoles puntual, qué tal...

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Una pillamada mágica (con retos)**

-Eso es todo. Ahora a la cama—dijo la directora.

Las chicas fueron conducidas por los prefectos a sus respectivas casas, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru compartían habitación. Justamente al frente estaban Ariatne, Any y Bell. Momoko y Miyako querían hacer una pillamada, para eso, llamaron a las chicas, Momoko fue a avisarles, mientras Miyako convencía a Kaoru de ponerse un pijama más estilizado.

-¡Chicas!—dijo Momoko.

Any cepillaba su cabello y veía una libreta, Ariatne estaba en la cama, con un pijama rosa, que era prácticamente una túnica, y Bell veía la luna con una expresión soñadora. Cuando entró Momoko las tres se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué pasó?—dijeron las tres sorprendidas.

-Vengan, haremos una pillamada—dijo feliz.

-¿Una qué?—dijo Ariatne confundida

-Una fiesta de piyamas. Es súper divertido, vengan.

Momoko las llevó a la habitación. Al llegar Miyako sacó tres piyamas extras que traía…

-¿Qué son esos?—dijo Any al ver lo piyamas, ya que los magos utilizaban túnicas para todo, incluso para dormir.

-Sí, nunca había visto algo parecido—concordó Ariatne.

-No sé qué serán, pero yo quiero el blanco—dijo Bell.

-Son piyamas, tienen que ponérselos para la pillamada—dijo Miyako—son muy cómodos, pruébenselos—dijo mientras le alcanzaba el piyama blanco a Bell.

-Bueno… Entonces yo quiero el marrón—dijo Ariatne.

-A mí dame cualquiera—dijo Any con desinterés.

Todas se pusieron piyamas exactamente iguales, tenían tops con tirantes, unos shorts a juego y un camisón suelto, sólo los diferenciaba el color. Kaoru sacó un piyama verde más ancho que el de las chicas, Momoko y Miyako la miraron a Kaoru y a su piyama, se lo arrebataron y la enfundaron en un piyama verde claro del mismo modelo que el de las demás.

-P-pero… ¿Por qué?—dijo Kaoru molesta.

-Porque todas tenemos que estar iguales—dijo Miyako con una venita en su sien.

-Bueno, bueno—dijo Kaoru, ya que no quería fastidiar a su amiga—utilizaré éste.

Una vez terminado el problema de los piyamas, empezaron a jugar uno de los grandes clásicos…

-Les enseñaremos un gran juego—dijo Momoko con los ojos brillantes—es…

-VERDAD O RETO—gritó Miyako.

Kaoru soltó un suspiro, sus queridas amigas a veces eran peligrosas con ése juego.

-Verán—explicó Momoko—yo les pregunto "¿verdad o reto?" Y ustedes me contestan una de las dos. Si dicen verdad tienen que responder la pregunta, pero tienen que ser sincera, si eligen reto tienen que hacer algo que yo les diga, sea lo que sea.

-¡Yo empiezo!—dijo Miyako—Ariatne, verdad o reto…

-¿Reto?—dijo Ariatne con inseguridad.

-Bien, veamos…—Kaoru miraba a Ariatne con pena—Tienes que coquetear con el primer chico que veamos mañana, sea quien sea…

-¿Por qué no elegimos hora?—dijo Ariatne.

-Porque ya di mi reto—dijo Miyako con simpleza.

-Any, verdad o reto…—dijo Momoko.

-Reto—dijo, ese jueguito no le gustaba mucho, parecía aburrido.

-Tienes que seducir al chico que te habló hoy en la cena—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Al primero o al segundo?—dijo Any sin interés.

-Al rubiecito—dijo Momoko.

-Dale, desde mañana.

-Bell, verdad o reto…—dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa pícara.

-V-verdad—dijo Bell sorprendida por el reto de Any.

-¿Te gusta el rubiecito de la cena?

-Se llama Boomer. Y si, si me gusta—dijo Bell con una seguridad desconocida por sus amigas.

-Vaya, tu sí que eres sincera—dijeron Momoko y Miyako a la vez, sorprendidas por la declaración de su amiga.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes—dijo Miyako.

-Miyako, verdad o reto…—dijo Ariatne.

-Reto—dijo sonriente.

-Quiero que para el final de la semana nos presentes a todos los chicos de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw—dijo con una mirada soñadora.

-Bien, empiezo mañana mismo—dijo Miyako.

-Momoko, verdad o reto…—dijo Any

-Verdad—dijo Momoko.

-¿Te gusta el chico que te trató de quitar el pastel?

-Al inicio sí, pero me di cuente de que es un presumido y maleducado—dijo Momoko asqueada—Osea, me quitó al señor pastel (que en paz descanse) y tiene la osadía de retarme. Que se ubique.

-Kaoru, verdad o reto…—dijo Bell

-Reto—dijo Kaoru.

-Quiero que te hagas mejor amiga de los hermanos Him, y que hagas que Boomer se enamore de mí—dijo mirando a la nada.

Y así jugaban, después de los retos mencionados todas elegían la verdad pero Bell decidió cambiar eso para ver qué tal.

-Bell, verdad o reto…—dijo Any

-R-reto—dijo Bell.

-Según este pergamino, mañana nos toca vuelo con Hufflepuff, tienes que "dejarte caer" sobre algún chico cuando estés en el aire…

-B-bueno…—dijo Bell pensando en qué chico sería.

-Momoko, verdad o reto…—dijo Kaoru

-Reto—dijo Momoko.

-El miércoles nos toca pociones, quiero que después de mostrarle al profesor de pociones tu trabajo, se lo eches "accidentalmente" al primer cerebrito de Ravenclaw que veas—dijo Kaoru con una risita traviesa, Momoko no dijo nada.

Se pasaron horas jugando. Ahora los retos eran más sencillos (lame mis zapatos, rompe tu libro de pociones, etc.), y se podían cumplir en ése momento. Momoko había guardado en su túnica muchos bizcochos y pasteles, así que jugaban y comían. Al aburrirse del juego Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru les explicaron varias cosas del mundo muggle, y a su vez ellas les explicaron algunas cosas del mundo de los magos, entre ellas la historia de Harry Potter.

-…Y poco después todos esos mortífagos desaparecieron dejando la última Marca Tenebrosa vista en estos últimos once años, no se sabe qué hechizo usaron, ya que los cuerpos estaban destruidos. Algunos dicen que Lord Voldemort vive, como en el inicio, pero no en su cuerpo ni nada material. Es un alma que puede poseer a cualquier mago o bruja, y obligarlo a matar a inocentes…—terminó Ariatne, con una voz cavernosa.

-Ya está amaneciendo—dijo Any—y no tengo ni pizca de sueño.

-Tienes razón amiga—dijeron Momoko y Kaoru a la vez.

-Yo tomé nota de todos y cada uno de los retos… Los que empiezan mañana son uno para cada una—dijo Miyako—Kaoru, debes hacerte mejor amiga de los hermanos Him. Yo debo presentarles a todos los de primer año. Momoko debe echarle una poción encima a un chico de Ravenclaw. Bell, tienes que "dejarte caer" sobre algún chico cuando estés en el aire. Any, debes hablar y seducir al rubio que te habló en la cena. Y Ariatne, debes coquetear con el chico que elija para ti, dentro de unas horas—dijo Miyako al ver el alba.

-El sol ya está saliendo ¿creen que ya estén los desayunos?—dijo Momoko.

-Veamos si es cierto. Vamos a desayunar—dijo Kaoru.

-Sí, tengo hambre—concordó Any

-Ok—concordaron las chicas.

Any, Bell y Ariatne fueron a su habitación a cambiarse, las seis bajaron al Gran Comedor y vieron a unas cuantas chicas y chicos ahí sentados, mientras comían lo que había en las mesas.

-Bien, éste es el horario—dijo Any, y comenzó a leer:

HORA LUNES MARTES MIÉRCOLES JUEVES VIERNES

08:00a.m. —

09:30 a.m. Herbología **DCLAO Pociones Pociones Encant.

09:30 a.m. –

11:00 a.m. Vuelo Herbología Encant. Astronomía DCLAO

11:00 a.m. –

12:30 p.m. Almuerzo Almuerzo Almuerzo Almuerzo Almuerzo

12:30 p.m.-

13:00 p.m. *Encant. Historia de Magia Transf. Historia de Magia Pociones

13:30p.m. -

14:30 p.m. Astronomía ***Transf. Historia de Magia DCLAO Transf.

*Encant.=Encantamientos.

**DCLAO=Defensa Contra La Artes Oscuras.

***Transf.=Transfiguraciones.

-Bien, el aburrimiento comenzó—dijo Any tristemente mientras se dirigía a los invernaderos pero no había ni rastro de las chicas.

De repente vio a ése niño, Boomer, tenía que seducirlo, ése era su reto. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-Oye, tú—dijo Any con desgano y con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Eh? Ah, eres tú—dijo Boomer con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—Any, ¿verdad? ¿Qué deseas?

-Este… ¿Puedes decirme dónde quedan los invernaderos? Estoy perdida.

-Ah, pues yo estoy tan o más perdido que tú—dijo con confusión

-Jajajajaja, bien pues vamos juntos—ese niño le estaba cayendo bien, era divertido.

-¿Y tus amigas?—dijo Boomer con confusión.

-No lo sé, leía el horario y desaparecieron—dijo divertida—Además, ¿dónde están tus hermanitos?

-No nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, cada quien va por su cuenta—dijo Boomer tristemente.

-Vaya, qué pena. ¿Y puedo saber a dónde vamos?—dijo Any, que se había perdido con la conversación.

-A los invernaderos, mira, ahí está el profesor Longbottom—señaló Boomer.

-Son unos de los pocos que logró encontrar los invernaderos—dijo el profesor con una sonrisa—con su permiso iré por los demás.

Any y Boomer entraron y lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.

_**Continuará…**_

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ésta parejita no tiene nada que ver, pobre Boomer, se le romperá el corazón. Pero los sentimientos válidos tienen que venir después de los celos, las peleas, etc… Boomer resultó el más codiciado, estoy pensando meter uno o dos songfics para que sea más tierno. No escribiré nada hasta que termine esto, en el siguiente capítulo los retos, luego dos más del primer año, el baile y nos pasamos al segundo. Así avanzaré en el fic. ¿De acuerdo?...

**mitzuki35-. **Si Boomer está enamorado de Any... ¿Qué tal mi idea?

**picahuesos-. **Qué pasó... De qué psicópata hablas

Bye…


	9. Chapter 9: Cumpliendo los retos

**9. Chapter 9-. Cumpliendo los retos**

Buenas noticias: tengo las ideas casi, casi listas para el fic sólo me falta escribirlo. Este capítulo está inspirado en hechos reales y retos que jugué con mis amigas. Si creen que a los once sólo son cosas como abrazos o grititos no es así, a los diez años mis amigas y yo nos retábamos con besos y todo eso. Una aclaración, esta historia será contada por las que menos entendieron cada situación. Ya no adelanto más. Espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, lo que pasa es que mi madre viajó desde el sábado y cortó el contrato de internet por cinco días, así que no pude hacer nada de nada… Sin muchas más demoras…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Cumpliendo los retos**

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?—dijo Any, que se había perdido con la conversación con Boomer.

-A los invernaderos, mira, ahí está el profesor Longbottom—señaló Boomer.

-Son unos de los pocos que logró encontrar los invernaderos—dijo el profesor con una sonrisa—con su permiso iré por los demás.

-¿Nos iba a buscar? ¿Entonces por qué vinimos solos?—dijo Any decepcionada.

-Bueno, al menos ahora somos amigos, ¿no?—dijo Boomer con un ligero rubor, pero también una sombra de tristeza se dibujó en sus ojos.

-Sí, sí como digas—dijo Any sin atender—ahora entremos.

**Any POV:**

Boomer y yo entramos a los invernaderos, y lo que vimos nos dejó boquiabiertos, al menos a mí. Ariatne estaba a mitad de un beso apasionado con ése tipo que le quitó el pastel a Momoko. A su lado Bell les sacaba fotos con su cámara mágica y Miyako estaba rodeada de chicos, hablando con todos a la vez. Kaoru hablaba animadamente con… ¿Butch?, ¿el presumido Butch?, ¿el creído Butch?, ¿el inepto Butch?, es una TRAIDORA… Eso es lo que es… Y los únicos que estaban relativamente tranquilos eran Momoko y un tipo que debió ser de Slytherin, ya que nos tocaba con ellos, ambos miraban a todas direcciones, excepto a ellos mismos. Luego había un gran grupo de slytherins y gryffindors haciendo barra a la parejita del medio. Me alejé lo más posible de Boomer al entrar y me acerqué a hablar con Momoko.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí Momoko?—dije confundida sin saber a dónde mirar.

-Mientras leías el horario vimos que tu reto se acercaba y estaba sólo, así que te dejamos hablando sola y vinimos para acá, al llegar obligamos a Kaoru a cumplir su reto y se acercó a los dos Him que estaban aquí, al parecer trabó una buena amistad con ése Butch. Miyako está empezando a conocer a los chicos, a ellos nos los presentará mañana. Al parecer Ariatne y Brick entablaron algo más que una amistad—dijo Momoko con una sonrisa tranquila, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo y hablar de todo eso era común en su vida.

-¿Quién es Brick?—dije confundida, viendo a todos lados.

-Él—respondió Kaoru que había aparecido de la nada.

Señalaba al chico de los besos, tenía un cabello pelianaranjado, atado en una cola de caballo larga, sus ojos de un tono rojo intenso, creo, con tantos acercamientos y alejamientos a Ariatne no lo parece, creo que está disgustado…

-Tierra llamando a Any, ¿qué te pasa?—la voz de Kaoru la devolvió a la tierra.

-¿Qué?, ah, no sólo lo trataba de ubicar—dijo Any.

-EL PROFESOR—gritó el chico que estaba al lado de Momoko.

Tenía el cabello negro, atado en una cola de caballo larga, los ojos de un tono marrón, parece que estaba ¿parado sobre la mesa? Bueno, ya qué.

En seguida la pareja se separó, ambos estaban rojos. El profesor no entró…

-¿Qué tienes?—dijo Kaoru sobándose los oídos.

-¿Yo? Teno un par de manos, dos ojos, una nariz, una boca…—responde con un semblante serio.

-Jajajajaja—celebro su ocurrencia—eres muy divertido, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Shun… ¿Y ustedes?

-Yo Any, y ella…

-Puedo presentarme sola, muchas gracias… Soy Kaoru—dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento Shun?—dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Me llevé a Kaoru a parte mientras los demás se empezaban a quejar de la interrupción.

-¿Te gusta Shun?—dije sin rodeos.

-Pues… No, sólo quiero que sea mi amigo—dijo sin mirarme directamente.

-Sí, y yo me lo trago… Es obvio que te gusta, no te vi portarte así con nadie más, y conocimos a todos los chicos de Gryffindor, y ni les hablas bien—contraataqué.

-Bien, lo puedo pensar, te lo diré después—me dijo viendo a la puerta.

Pasaron unos minutos y antes de que Ariatne vuelva la sesión de besos con Brick entraron un montón de chicas y chicos, detrás de ellos el profesor, quien se presentó.

-Bien alumnos, soy el profesor de herbología, Neville Longbottom. Hoy veremos la hermosa materia de Herbología, que es el estudio de las plantas mágicas y la forma de cuidarlas, utilizarlas y luchar contra ellas—empieza, yo ya sé todo eso, bien.

Está hablando y sólo escucho su bla, bla, peligroso, bla, bla, cuidado, bla, bla, plantas, bla, bla, AHORA HAGAN GRUPOS DE CUATRO PERSONAS—gritó esto último.

Me hizo saltar, todos estaban corriendo y se sentaban unos al lado de otros, hasta que el profesor gritó…

-¡ALTO!—todos se detuvieron en seco y se quedaron mirando al profesor—Yo los pondré de modo que sean una chica y un chico de Gryffindor y una chica y un chico de Slytherin, para que no estén sólo entre amiguitos—todos nos empezamos a quejar, eso era injusto.

Al final accedimos y terminamos las seis separadas. Momoko con Brick, un tal Julio y una tal Abigail; Kaoru con Butch, un tal Marco y una tal Leydi; Miyako con Boomer, un tal Nicolás y una tal Gabriela; Ariatne con un tal Sergio, un tal Gabriel y una tal Charlotte; Bell con un tal Hugo, un tal Daniel y una tal Nicol; por último yo con un tal Rodrigo, Shun y una tal Nina.

Pasó una clase normal en la que disecamos unas plantas extrañas, no recuerdo su nombre, pero sí que era como una rosa muggle, sólo que negra, se abría y cerraba cada cinco segundos si seguía viva, lo cual hacía más difícil su disección… Así pasamos parte de la mañana, a las 09:30 salimos del invernadero y nos dirigimos al parque de Hogwarts, que era un amplio terreno que tenía tan sólo césped un tanto crecido que se agitaba al son del viento, un lago enorme y se veía perfectamente el inicio del bosque prohibido, ahí la profesora nos hacía señas…

**Momoko POV:**

Supongo que ésa es la instructora de vuelo… Cómo se llamaba… Profesora Johnson, no recuerdo su nombre. Hay muchas escobas en el suelo, bueno nos toca con Hufflepuff y Bell debe cumplir su reto.

-Bien chicos, soy la profesora de vuelo, Angelina Johnson, les diré que volar es muy fácil. Sólo sigan las instrucciones. Pónganse cada uno al lado de su escoba, extiendan la mano con la que escriben sobre la escoba y digan "arriba".

Un estruendo general de muchos chicos gritando "ARRIBA". Yo traté y no pude hacerlo, pasaron unos quince minutos y, todos escoba en mano, aprendimos a elevarnos. Poco después algunos empezaron a volar en serio sobre el parque, yo estaba a unas pocas pulgadas del suelo, casi tocando tierra, y me junté con Ariatne, que estaba al mismo nivel que yo. Any nos llamó desde arriba, muy, pero muy arriba.

-VENGAN CHICAS, NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL, SÓLO INTÉNTENLO—nos gritó.

Para ella, Kaoru, Bell y Miyako es muy fácil decirlo, ni bien llamaron a sus escobas les hicieron caso, pero Ariatne lo intentó y yo la seguí.

-Bien Bell, ahí hay un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff, déjate caer y alguno seguro que te atrapa—dije feliz.

-O-ok—dijo Bell con la voz temblorosa.

-Si quieres yo te empujo de la escoba "accidentalmente"—dijo Any con malicia.

-NO—gritó Bell—yo sola puedo.

Lo demás no lo vi bien, ya que tenía miedo, después aparecí flotando sin mi escoba, la cual estaba agarrando en mi mano derecha, al parecer aún no se me quita lo de ser una PPGZ, a veces aún me vienen los poderes que teníamos, no sé si a las chicas les pasará lo mismo… Vuelvo a mi escoba lentamente, nadie se da cuenta ya que Bell está en brazos de un chico en el aire, tiene un cabello castaño claro, es lo único que veo. Espero que sea lindo, por el bien de ella.

Ojalá y que Miyako me presente a un chico lindo y que no me quite mis pasteles y postres, a mí me gustaría un chico perfecto, perfecto, perfecto, perfecto… Quiero al chico de mis sueños y no pienso conformarme con cualquier basura.

Todos bajamos de nuestras escobas y se las devolvimos a la profesora Johnson, después vi a Bell con ése chico extraño, ambos charlaban animadamente, Miyako otra vez rodeada de chicos, sólo que éstos eran de Hufflepuff, Kaoru reía con Any a más no poder y los tres Him estaban viendo a la nada mientras hablaban en voz baja. Decidí ir a hablar con Ariatne y enterarme de lo que pasó.

-Ariatne, no atendí para nada, ¿ese tipo es ahora el novio de Bell como tú con Brick?—pregunté, ella me devolvió una mirada confundida.

-¿Brick? Ah, él… Él yo no somos novios, sólo fue un beso y te apuesto que ni se acordará de mi nombre para mañana. Volviendo a ellos—dijo señalando a Bell y el chico—Any si tuvo que empujar a Bell para que caiga, parece que el chico se llama Takaaki o algo parecido, ni bien la vio caer puso su escoba en su dirección y la rescató, espero que Bell no siga mis pasos, este chico sí parece agradable, Brick era muy… Serio.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando estaban en el invernadero—dije divertida.

-Jajajajaja, pues así es amiga mía, aunque sea lindo es muy serio—dijo con cierto pesar.

Pasaron dos días y Miyako nos había presentado a casi todos los chicos, sólo faltaban los de Ravenclaw, ya que sólo compartíamos pociones e historia de magia y en ésta última Miyako y la mayoría de las personas se quedó dormida, no entiendo por qué, tener a un fantasma como profesor es excelente (el profesor Binns es un fantasma, ayer nos explicó la guerra de los duendes del 106), las demás clases eran con Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Pasaron dos días y era miércoles, el día de mi reto…

**Miyako POV:**

Hoy conoceré a los chicos de Ravenclaw, espero que sean tan agradables como los demás, ya que no los pude conocer en historia de magia. Entramos a una gran mazmorra y un señor nos esperaba ahí.

-Bien chicos, soy Ernie MacMillan, el profesor de pociones, siéntense en esos bancos y saquen su material—dijo con una sonrisa—hoy haremos una poción muy sencilla, se llama Tarkikus, sólo abran sus libros en la página ocho, si no siguen las instrucciones al pie de la letra explotarán—dijo riendo—literalmente… El que termine puede hablar con sus compañeros, pero no sin antes mostrarme la poción para comprobar el resultado, tiene que terminar de un tono verde esmeralda intenso, y sin echar humo. Ésta poción sirve para hacer crecer el vello corporal hasta que en afectado parezca un primate, pero el resultado no se nota sino hasta dentro de una semana.

-Jajajajaja—empezaron a reír en voz baja Any y Kaoru— ¿te imaginas cómo quedará el reto de Momoko?—me dijeron, ahí caí en cuenta, Momoko tenía que lanzarle la poción a alguien. Pobre.

El profesor MacMillan dijo que era fácil, pero no es así, a mí se me da genial la cocina, pero esto es totalmente diferente, en mis recetas puedo variar los ingredientes, pero aquí varias tan solo un gramo o dos ya explota. Mi poción casi, casi explota, ahora estoy por terminar. De repente escuché un grito detrás de mí y eso hizo que varíe el número de hojas de mandrágora, lo cual ocasionó que mi poción tome un color rosa intenso, después el líquido empezó a dar saltitos como en una fuente, traté de arreglarlo y después de media hora pude terminar tal y como lo decía, me arreglé y empecé a buscar a algún chico para hablar con él, en cambio una chica me sorprendió.

-¿Esa chica es tu amiga?—dijo confundida y ligeramente molesta señalando a Momoko.

Tenía el cabello en media espalda, un tono castaño oscuro y los ojos más o menos en un tono avellana.

-Si, por qué ¿algún problema?—dije con cierto temblor en mi voz.

-Pues le echó encima la poción a Dexter, ¿qué acaso no lo viste?, hasta el profesor se dio cuenta y le dio una pomada para que no le crezca el pelo—dijo cortante.

-Lo lamento, pero estaba haciendo mi poción—dije—además, ¿quién es Dexter?

-Es él—dijo con ojos soñadores—el de cabello naranja y gafas.

-Vaya, ¿y él te pidió que me reclames a mí?

-No, pero tu amiga está simpatizando con él y eso no me gusta—me respondió. Oh-oh. Aquí detecto celos.

-Ah, ¿les digo que no quieres que hablen el uno con el otro? Les diré eso ¿Cómo te llamas? Por si me preguntan…—dije con una sonrisa.

-NO, sólo quiero que tu amiga no le vuelva a hablar—dijo con cierta molestia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es tu novio?

-No, pero me lo estoy proponiendo.

-Tú no la conoces, ella siempre que conoce amigos es muy difícil que pase de eso, por cierto, se llama Momoko, conócela, es una buena amiga.

-Bueno, —dijo con recelo—a propósito, me llamo Jessica.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Miyako—dije con una sonrisa.

Al terminar el día fui al dormitorio con las chicas e hice un recuento de los últimos días con Momoko y Kaoru.

-Bien, la única que aún no cumplió su reto eres tú, tienes hasta el viernes—me dijo Kaoru.

-Sí, aunque a ti te falta conocer mejor a Boomer—le respondí.

-Cierto, yo ya le eché la poción encima a Dexter—dijo Momoko con una risita.

-Ah, por cierto, una chica llamada Jessica, de Ravenclaw, me reclamó eso dijo que se propuso conquistarlo.

-Si te vuelve a preguntar dile que…

-Lo odias—dijo Kaoru completando la frase.

-No, que…

-No lo quieres volver a ver y es todo suyo—dije yo.

-NO, que se aleje, éste chico es el más perfecto que conocí y además no me quitará mis postres nunca—dijo inflando las mejillas y haciendo una rabieta muy cómica.

-Jajajajaja—reímos Kaoru y yo, creímos que era una broma.

-En serio—dijo Momoko cortantemente.

Eso nos calló a ambas, Momoko enamorada, por enésima vez…

Al terminar la semana ya conocíamos a todos los chicos de nuestro grado y a unos pocos de segundo y tercer año.

**Normal POV:**

Pasaron algunos meses desde la llegada de las chicas, las seis se hicieron las mejores amigas, y hablaban con casi todos los chicos y las chicas de primer año. Bell y Ariatne no hablaban con dos de los hermanos Him, Brick y Boomer, ya que siempre que se acercaban se ponían nerviosas porque la primera aún estaba enamorada de Boomer y la segunda aún recordaba el beso con Brick, que había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo pero aún lo recordaba muy bien… A la larga Kaoru y Any entraron al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, como golpeadora y buscadora respectivamente. Pasado un tiempo Momoko, Miyako, Bell y Any accedieron a dar tutorías a los que necesitaban ayuda, las tutorías eran de pociones, astronomía, herbología y defensa contra las artes oscuras respectivamente. Ya se acercaba el 3 de mayo, y también el baile en memoria a los fallecidos en la Segunda Guerra en Hogwarts.

Un 15 de abril la directora Granger se presentó en el Gran Comedor y dio un gran anuncio para los de primer año.

-Bien chicos, como saben ya se acerca el baile y todos los de primer año tienen que ir con el respectivo jefe de sus casas a Hogsmeade por la compra de sus túnicas de gala. No es obligatoria su participación en la compra, pero en el baile sí. La visita al pueblo se llevará a cabo el día de mañana—las únicas que gritaron fueron las chicas de las cuatro casas, los chicos permanecieron mudos.

Las chicas amanecieron temprano y obligaron a Kaoru y Any a ir a comprar túnicas, ya que ambas planeaban una travesura para ese día, no encontraron a ningún chico, de ninguna de las casas. Las chicas se resignaron y fueron tranquilamente al pueblo, sin saber lo que les esperaba en Hogsmeade…

**_Continuará…_**

¿Qué tal? No lo sé, éste capítulo no me convenció mucho, pero al final decidí que sí… Les aviso que aquí en Bolivia las vacaciones van a empezar la semana que viene, durante toda la vacación no creo que actualice, ya que mi madre no me permite utilizar, ni la computadora, ni el internet, así que no esperen la próxima publicación hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas, que ahí termina la vacación… Quizá escape de casa y pueda publicar algo en el internet de la esquina, aunque lo dudo mucho… Una cosa más, dentro de dos capítulos pondré cómo los chicos invitan a las chicas al baile. Una cosa, picahuesos me aconsejó a Shun, él es uno de los personajes de Bakugan, y me di cuenta de que se parece un poco a Butch, competencia _perfecta_… Así que díganme si quieren que ellos lo relaten, cada uno de ellos desde su punto de vista, sus sentimientos y bla, bla, bla; o la tercera persona que cuenta todo según lo que sucedió e imparcialmente…

Gracias a **mimiher, Alanaroth, **y, como siempre, a **picahuesos** que me alientan en los reviews con palabras de apoyo…

Contesten la pregunta en los reviews y publico dentro de dos o tres semanas, lo siento muchísimo… Entonces, hasta dentro de unas semanas… Bye :´(…


	10. Chapter 10: La visita a Hogsmeade y

¿Qué tal mis amix? Yo saludo a todo el que lea mi fic, claro que le tiene que gustar… En la anterior historia dejé una intriga enorme y un buen tiempo de por medio… Si leen bien el título verán que tiene mis acostumbrados puntos suspensivos, ya verán de qué se trata… Estoy muy triste, y me di cuenta de que tod s escriben casi la mitad de sus historiasen vacaciones, de mi es al revés… Bien, aquí va la historia…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre desde este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**La visita a Hogsmeade y…**

Las chicas amanecieron temprano y obligaron a Kaoru y Any a ir a comprar túnicas, ya que ambas planeaban una travesura para ese día, no encontraron a ningún chico, de ninguna de las casas, en la fila para ir a Hogsmeade. Las chicas se resignaron y fueron tranquilamente al pueblo, sin saber lo que les esperaba. Todas las personas ahí presentes corrían con un enorme ajetreo, fueron a Hogsmeade, a una tienda enorme que ponía "Tienda temporal deMadame Malkin. Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones".

Las primeras en entrar fueron las chicas de Ravenclaw, guiadas por la jefa de casa, la profesora Chang. Mientras las demás recorrían todo el pueblo, una hora después entraron las chicas de Hufflepuff, con el jefe de casa, el profesor MacMillan. Luego entraron las de Slytherin, guiadas por la jefa de casa, la profesora Parkinson. Por último entraron las chicas de Gryffindor, junto con el jefe de casa, Ron.

Al entrar a la tienda, todas las chicas se quedaron atónitas, una tienda muy elegante, de un colorindefinido, ya que un montón de túnicas de todo tipo, forma y color estaban colgadas en paredes y colgadores…

**Momoko POV:**

Entré ahí y pensé que estaba soñando… Todos ésos parecían vestidos, pero esos vestidos de marca que se ven en las revistas… Voy a morir de la impresión, del asombro, de la alegría… Subo y bajo las escaleras una y otra vez, en busca de alguna túnica de mi agrado, lastimosamente no la encuentro, vaya que tienda más grande… No veo a las chicas por ningún lado, me concentro en la tarea de encontrar la túnica perfecta, paso por una de las paredes llenas de túnicas, ninguna me interesa, hasta que freno en seco, una túnica sencilla de color rosa pálido, tiene adornos de perlas rojas en los bordes, es hermosa, y cuesta… Treinta galeones, no está mal, gracias a las tutorías me basta y me sobra. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que buscaba la túnica perfecta? Parece una eternidad, pero veo la hora y pasaron diez… ¿Segundos? Me asomo a la baranda y veo que todas las chicas siguen en la puerta y me ven extrañamente… ¿Qué diablos pasó?...

**Ariatne POV:**

Vaya que eso me asustó, Momoko se adentró en la tienda súper rápido, apareció con una túnica rosa, se asomó a la baranda y nos miró confundida. Después del susto el profesor Weasley se la llevó a parte. Pasaron unos minutos, todas nos calmamos y fuimos a ver las túnicas, Bell me jaló para elegir una con ella.

-Tienes que estar hermosa, para atraer a todos los chicos que puedas—dijo con los ojos radiantes.

-Bien, nos enviarán las túnicas por lechuza una vez elegidas ¿no?

-Sí, así todos verán tu decisión… Primero busquemos una túnica para ti…

Recorrimos la tienda entera una o dos veces. Al final eligió una para mí, es larga y suelta. Es de color amarillo, con ligeros toques de un marrón brilloso en el cinturón, es relativamente sencilla pero a la vez elegante. Y cuesta… Veintiséis galeones…

-Ésta túnica cuesta una fortuna, no la puedo pagar—dije con pesar, dejándola en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, yo te presto algo de dinero, ¿cuánto tienes?

-Mis padres me dijeron que puedo gastar diez galeones—dije.

-Bien, te presto los dieciséis que te faltan y me pagas después. Para la próxima mejor si consigues una tutoría, te pagan un galeón por semana, y a veces son pocos y tocan chicos lindos…

Bell me salvó, mejor me apuro en conseguir una tutoría para pagarle, y a lo mejor me tocan chicos lindos a quienes enseñar…

**Miyako POV:**

Este lugar es un sueño, un gran y enorme sueño… Vestidos, túnicas, lo que sean, son muy, pero muy hermosas, si no me llevo el mejor para mí, muero…

Al final encuentro… Diez túnicas distintas, hermosas, perfectas, lindas, etc… Choqué con alguien, pero al darme la vuelta no veo a nada ni a nadie, pero si escucho unos pasos… Bueno no importa, me pruebo una a una las túnicas y al final me decido por una celeste, con deslices blancos por la falda y la parte de arriba también celeste con una base azul… Esta es _la _túnica, me veo una y otra vez en el espejo y me convenzo más de mi decisión. Ésta es hermosa, y no le hace falta ningún retoque.

**Bell POV:**

La túnica de Ariatne está de ensueño, espero encontrar una así para mí… Espero que le guste a Boomer, espero que Takaaki me pida a mí ir al baile, espero darle celos a Boomer, claro, espero muchas cosas… Recorremos la tienda por enésima vez y al final encontramos _mi_ túnica. Era blanca, con bordados de un tono gris, no tiene ningún detalle más su falda es recta y eso es básicamente todo… Ah, lo olvidaba, sus mangas son largas y lleva una capa de seda, también blanca… Esta túnica está hecha para mí…

-Si esta no es para ti que me parta un rayo—me dice Ariatne.

-Tienes razón, espero conseguir a algún chico lindo para ir al baile.

-¿Crees que yo no? Tengo a muchos chicos en mente…

**Kaoru POV:**

Mucho lio por unos pinches vestidos, túnicas o como se llamen, con tal de no ir yo feliz, ojalá que podamos ir sólo entre amigas…

-No me gusta esto…—me susurra Any.

-A mí tampoco.

Miyako al vernos paradas aún en la puerta nos jala a Any y a mí al interior, primero se fija en mí, y hace que me pruebe unas túnicas, todas exageradamente adornadas. Mientras tanto Momoko jala a Any y hace lo mismo.

-Miyako. No te esfuerces, con cualquier cosa me conformo—digo.

-No, tienes que estar hermosa—dice, muy concentrada en su labor.

Al final elige una túnica verde esmeralda con un cinturón un par de tonos más oscuro, sin mangas y con bordados sencillos en la falda. Debo admitir que me agrada.

**Any POV:**

A nadie le diría la verdad, pero esto de comprar ropa me fascina, veo miles de modelos hermosos, pero finjo desinterés, porque tengo una reputación que mantener… Además mi querida amiga Momoko me enfunda en túnicas demasiado exageradas…

-Vamos Momo, sólo son unas túnicas—le digo fingiendo molestia, cómo quisiera poder llevarme las mejores.

-No digas tonterías, esto de comprar vestidos es hermoso, mira éste, pruébatelo—si ya sé que es hermoso, pero como dije tengo una reputación que mantener.

Me pasa uno de los que yo había visto, es lila, con un borde desigual en la falda, tiene mangas sencillas y nace de un tono morado que se va aclarando de a poco mientras sube… Me gusta mucho y decido quedármelo, pero el desinterés…

-Ya Momoko, ésta está bien, no tenemos que seguir con esto de las túnicas. Además, ¿qué te dijo el profesor Weasley?

-Me preguntó qué me había pasado, y le dije que no tenía la más remota idea, eso es todo—dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa—ésta túnica es perfecta…

Al final bajamos todas y damos nuestros pedidos. Al ver las túnicas de las seis me di cuenta de algo impresionante, cada una eligió un modelo totalmente distinto al otro, pero todos son hermosos.

**Normal POV:**

Madame Malkin tomó los pedidos de todas las chicas y los anotó en un grueso libro, anotaba el modelo, el color y las tallas para la túnica, una a una… Cuando les llegó el turno a las chicas a penas se despegaron de sus amadas túnicas, tendrían que esperar una semana para poder volver a verlas y presumirlas ante las demás…

Al día siguiente era domingo, y todos los chicos estaban nerviosos, ya que tenían que pedirle a alguna chica que vaya con ellos al baile… Donde uno voltee iban las proposiciones, las lágrimas, los regalitos y las decepciones…

Esa misma tarde un chico pelianaranjado caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, llevaba unas gruesas gafas, y parecía muy preocupado, iba en dirección al gran comedor.

**Dexter POV:**

Estoy muy nervioso, creo que ésta es la primera y la única chica con la que hablo más o menos bien, y de temas de interés mutuo (los estudios). Recuerdo muy bien cómo nos conocimos, ella me echó la poción encima sin querer, su risa, sus ojos, su divertida conversación, y ahora su amistad…

**_++++++FLASHBACK++++++_**

_Momoko iba con su caldero de vuelta a su asiento, era obvio que tenía problemas en agarrarlo, de repente tropezó y todo su contenido se vertió sobre mí…_

_-¡DEXTER! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?—me dijo una chica de mi casa, se llama Jessica y siempre anda molestándome._

_-¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto—dijo apenada— ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes, eso que si en una semana ves a un mono naranja con gafas te pido que no te asustes, porque seré yo—dije a modo de broma._

_-Jajajajaja—su risa es como el sonido de un manantial—eres muy divertido, soy Momoko, tú eres Dexter ¿no? Tu amiga ya proporcionó el dato._

_-Sí, un gusto—dije sonriente._

_-Bien muchacho, tú puedes ser el conejillo de indias de la señorita Akatsutsumi y ver si su poción está bien hecha, o puedes ponerte este ungüento, para evitar el crecimiento del pelo—me dijo el profesor, le arrebaté el ungüento de las manos._

_Poco después estaba hablando con Momoko de cuestiones de la vida, es muy divertida. Ella procede de una familia muggle, al igual que yo, ése fue el inicio de una gran amistad…_

_++++++END FLASHBACK++++++_

La busqué en el gran comedor, pero no la vi… No sé si es porque aún está dormida o si está paseando con sus amigas, al fin la diviso, con su inconfundible cabello atado en una cola de caballo, como de costumbre, aunque hoy no lleva su moño rojo.

-Momoko—digo tocándole el hombro, no recuerdo que era tan alta.

-Quién es Momo…—un chico se da la vuelta y se interrumpe a media oración, al parecer la conoce.

Me mira con furia y yo lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me gustaría que me confundan con una chica. Salgo corriendo de ahí, ya que seguramente me quiere asesinar, escucho sus inultos y las risas amortiguadas de los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, aunque callaron de repente… Pobres, los asesinó por mi culpa.

Al final la diviso, estaba sola ¿qué habrá pasado con sus amigas?

-¡Momoko!—la llamo.

Ella se da la vuelta y me dedica una sonrisa, espero no haberme puesto rojo, ya que siento arder mis mejillas.

-Hola Dexter, ¿cómo estás?—me dice con su dulce voz.

-Muy bien, t-tengo que hacerte una p-pregunta—digo con voz temblorosa.

-Dime.

-Pues… Me preguntaba si…—empecé, no, no tengo el valor.

-Si…—dice impacientemente.

-Si… Quieres ir… ¿Al baile conmigo?—termino, ya espero su rechazo…

-Sí, claro que sí—me dice sonriente.

-Bueno, no importa ya sabía que dirías que… ¿Si? ¿Me acabas de decir que **SI**?—repito asombrado.

-Sí, si te dije que **SI**—dice poniendo énfasis en la última palabra al igual que yo, es tan linda.

-B-bien, me voy a… Tengo que… Dejé mi…—digo torpemente mientras me alejo—Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós—me dice confundida y se va alejando poco a poco.

No quiero que se vaya, pero bueno… Iré con ella al baile así que vale la pena, ahora sólo tengo que cuidarme de ese chico al que lo confundí con Momoko.

**Boomer POV:**

Vaya que eso fue divertido. Un chico apareció y confundió a mi querido hermano Momoko, es esa chica con la que se peleó Brick en el banquete de bienvenida y ahora es una de las más populares de las de primer año, junto a sus amigas claro… Creo que Brick también se dio cuenta ya que se puso colorado. Butch y yo nos matamos de risa, lo malo es que un momento de risa tiene sus consecuencias, ya que se molestó tanto que casi nos golpea, y lo hubiera hecho si no es que Butch le hubiera hecho recuerdo de nuestro plan…

-Y bien hermano, a cuál de las seis eliges tú—dijo cuando empezaba a elevar su puño, se refiere al grupo de amigas de Any, son muy populares y todos las quieren invitar al baile—yo creo que deberías pedírselo a Ariatne, para que se den muchos, muchos besitos.

-Buena idea Butch, y tú a quién se lo pedirás, creo que a Kaoru ¿o no? No creas que no nos dimos cuenta de cómo la miras—le dijo Brick con malicia.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de esa chica!—dijo a la defensiva.

-Lo siento hermano, pero Brick nunca dijo que estabas enamorado de ella, tu solito te vendiste—le dije riendo.

-Tú no te rías niño, bien sabemos que ésa Any te gusta y se lo pedirás a ella—me respondió Butch cortantemente.

Decidimos que Brick tenía que pedirle a Ariatne que vaya al baile con él, Butch se lo tenía que pedir a Kaoru y yo a Any. Nos separamos y empezamos a buscarlas…

Yo encontré a Any y Bell jugando con sus varitas, Any luce tan hermosa, en realidad me gusta tal y como es, en su aspecto y en su forma de ser. De inmediato me acerqué a hablar con ella.

-¡ANY!—grité, creo que las asusté ya que Bell se fue corriendo y Any se quedó paralizada.

-¿Quién…? Ah, eres tú Boomer—me dijo sobresaltada.

-Lo lamento ¿Las asusté?—dije ingenuamente.

-No vieras, a Bell se le dio por empezar a correr y a mí me dieron ganas de jugar a la estatua—me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bien, lo lamento—dije con una risa—Eh, te tengo una pregunta

-Dímela sin problemas amigo mío—dijo, con su eterna sonrisa.

-Eh ¿Quieres, quieres, quieres, quieres…?

-Jajajajaja, quiero… ¿Qué quiero?—me dijo divertida.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?—dije al fin, con un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Bien… Por qué no, será divertido—dijo al fin—nos vemos luego, iré a buscar a Bell.

Y con una última sonrisa se fue a buscar a su amiga, es tan linda, quisiera poder decirle lo que siento… Podría decírselo en el baile… Necesito un plan…

**Shun POV:**

No sé a cuál de las dos llevar al baile, las dos me parecen lindas, las dos son de Gryffindor, las dos son mis amigas y las dos son muy divertidas, pero no sé a cuál elegir, lo que más me molesta de estar en Slytherin es que aún sin demasiado discriminativos con todo esto de las casas y la sangre pura; casi todos tienen pareja sólo entre slytherins, así que yo me salto eso, mis dos posibilidades son Any o Kaoru. Las dos son mis mejores amigas, con ellas puedo ser yo mismo… Bien, ahí están mis dos opciones, Kaoru y Any… Me acerco a ellas, se lo pediré a… A… A… A Kaoru…

-Hola chicas—digo con un intento de sonrisa.

-Hola Shun—me dijeron las dos a la vez— ¿Qué nos cuentas?

-Bueno, quisiera saber, si…—no puede ser, ¿me tenía que quedar trabado justo ahora?—si…

-¿Con cuál de las dos quieres ir al baile Shun?—me dijo Any cruzándose de brazos, vaya que esa chica sí que es directa.

-Bueno… Se lo quería pedir a Kaoru, pero tú lo estropeaste—le dije a Any con un fingido enojo.

-¿Y la flor, el regalo o esas cosas?—dijo Kaoru, creo que molesta.

-Seré sincero… A mí no me gustan esas cursilerías—dije serio.

-Por eso es que Shun me cae tan bien—dijo Any rodeándome con su brazo— ¿Y qué le respondes?

-Pues… Sí, yo creo que sí—dijo dubitativa.

-Bien, nos vemos luego—dije despidiéndome .

-Adiós Shun—me dijeron las dos a la vez, con una sonrisa, a veces son escalofriantes.

Bien, ya tengo pareja, sólo me falta esperar a que mi madre me envíe la túnica de gala…

**Brick POV:**

Vaya que esto es en serio estúpido, y todo gracias a mis "queridos" hermanitos… Bien, al final ellos me eligieron la pareja y yo no me puedo quejar, ya que dirán que soy débil, y eso no es cierto. Bien ya veo a Ariatne, haré esto lo más rápido posible. Diablos, ésta con Momoko, un estúpido me confundió con ella esta mañana, pero ya verá cuando sepa quién es…

-Ariatne—la llamo— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Mira primero a su amiga y luego se acerca lentamente a mí.

-¿Qué quieres Brick?—me dice tímidamente.

-Me preguntaba si quiere ir al baile conmigo—digo sin líos.

-B-bueno—me responde con una voz temblorosa.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces—dije y me fui sin más.

¿Qué querían que haga? ¿Qué me hinque sobre mi rodilla y se lo pida con un ramo de flores en alto? No, eso lo hacen todos, además creo que a Miyako ya se lo pidieron así unos diez chicos y a todos les dijo que no… Fue divertido, pero debo decir que ésa chica está loca, se quedará sin pareja.

**Takaaki POV:**

Gracias a mis amigos tengo pareja, aunque yo no estoy de acuerdo, tengo que pedirle a Bell, la chica que salvé de una caída espectacular de la escoba, que vaya conmigo al baile. No es que sea malo, pero no quiero ir con ella al baile, casi no la conozco, bien, le daré éstos chocolates… La busco y… Está con Ariatne y Miyako… Si me dice que no, no dudo en pedírselo a Miyako.

-Bell—digo.

-Hola Takaaki—me dice.

-Vámonos Ariatne, te quiero contar algo—dice Miyako— un gusto verte Takaaki.

-Adiós—les digo—Bell, eh, tengo que preguntarte algo—digo.

-¿Qué es ese algo?—no debo mentir tiene un buen sentido del humor.

-¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?—dije ofreciéndole la caja de chocolates.

Pasó algo que no esperaba, Bell se echó sobre mí gritando como loca…

-SI, SI, SI, SI, SI…

-Bien, —dije, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio—nos vemos pronto, debo hacer algo importante.

Mejor me alejo de ésa loca, es muy linda pero le falta un tornillo. Voy a contarles a mis amigos esta locura, aunque no creo que haga falta ya que se están matando de risa detrás de un arbusto cercano…

**Butch POV:**

Bien, tengo que pedirle a una de esas seis locas que vaya al baile conmigo, al fin y al cabo un chico tan popular como yo debe ir con una chica que es conocida en las cuatro casas, no una Nadie; espero poder ir con alguna de mis mejores amigas, Kaoru, Momoko o Ariatne. Paso cerca de ellas y escucho que Momoko le grita a Miyako…

-¡Las cinco ya tenemos pareja, y tú… Deja de rechazar a los chicos, prométeme que al siguiente que te lo pida le dirás que sí!—dice Momoko.

Oh, no… El plan era pedírselo a Kaoru, pero al parecer ya tiene pareja, así que se lo tendré que pedir a la rubiecita…

-Si no, nosotras elegiremos al primer chico que pase—le dijo Any.

-Bueno—dice Miyako con indiferencia.

-¡BUTCH!—me gritó Kaoru, justo cuando empezaba a escabullirme para que no me vean.

-¿Qué?—le digo.

-¿Tienes pareja para el baile?—me dice.

-No, ¿por?

-Irías con Miyako?

Ya me lo veía venir, bueno está regalado así que…

-Bueno, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?—dice confundida.

-No te pongas celosa, querida.

-Jajajajaja—ríe con sarcasmo—Bien, Miyako, aquí está tu pareja…

-Hola Butch—dice un poco molesta.

Genial, la rubiecita se tuvo que conformar… No la entiendo, _TODAS_mueren por estar acompañadas de esta carita de ángel en el baile, bien, ahí ella y sus gustos extraños…

**Normal POV:**

Las chicas ya tenían parejas y el baile se acercaba cada vez más, volvieron a ver sus amadas túnicas y una noche antes del baile las chicas hicieron otra pillamada. Pero no jugaron verdad o reto, ni nada por el estilo. Experimentaron con sus rostros ya que Miyako y Momoko sacaron su arsenal, labiales, sombras, rímel, etc… Listas para embellecerse…

Y nada más, ya tenían encima al 3 de mayo… Se arreglaron desde las 06:00 a.m.… Sólo buscaban impresionar a sus parejas, al menos Momoko, Ariatne y Bell…

**_Continuará…_**

Qué tal… Éste capítulo me hizo reír cuando lo releí. Pero sus comentarios son los que cuentan, así que dejen reviews y me dicen qué tal…Quería separar lo de las túnicas y lo de las proposiciones, pero prometí que habían dos capítulos más de primer año, y yo cumplo… O al menos eso creo… Les tengo una mala noticia, tengo que dejar FanFiction… No digo el por qué pero si la verdad :,(… Así que ahora éste será el penúltimo capítulo del fic, tenía muchas ideas y todo, pero me falta el tiempo… Escribo de noche en mi cama y no he estado durmiendo bien por culpa de… **_MI… _**Bien, si, por culpa de Conciencia-Alias-Ale… **_Tienes que hacer tus tareas y cumplir con esto… _**Ya lo se, terminaré esta historia la semana que viene (no sé exactamente cuándo) y adiós para siempre… **_No, si tienes ideas, a publicar se ha dicho… _**Explotas mi creatividad, mala Ale… **_Ya lo se, ahora a estudiar…_** Bien, lo único que me queda por decir es… Hasta la semana que viene y con el último capítulo… Bye…


	11. Chapter 11: El baile

**11. Chapter 11-. El Baile**

Bien, diré adiós de antemano, no, mejor hasta nunca. Una cosa más, en este capítulo estoy utilizando al grupo "Siouxsie and the Banshees" porque me suena místico, y va muy bien con el tema, digamos que es un grupo muy conocido en el mundo de los magos.

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**El Baile**

Las chicas ya tenían encima al 3 de mayo… Se arreglaron desde las 06:00 a.m.… Sólo buscaban impresionar a sus parejas, al menos Momoko, Ariatne y Bell…

-¿Chicas, qué tal me va ésta sombra?

-Excelente, ¿y a mi este labial?

-¿Se me corrió el rímel?

-¿Alguien vio mi cepillo?

-¿Qué hora es?

Ésas eran las preguntas generales de ése día, no sólo entre las chicas, sino en todas las habitaciones, en todas las casas, todas las personas, ya sean chicas o chicos… Ya se acercaba la hora del baile, y todos los chicos esperaban nerviosos a sus parejas, ya sea en la sala común o en la entrada de las mismas. Los hermanos Him estaban parados entre el montón de chicos esperando a sus respectivas parejas, aunque sólo uno de ellos estaba contento con su pareja, Boomer. Él y sus hermanos llevaban el mismo modelo de túnica, sólo que cada una era de diferente color. La de Boomer era azul marino, la de Butch verde pino y la de Brick rojo carmesí.

Llegó la hora, una a una las chicas iban bajando las escaleras, la mayoría dejando mudos a sus acompañantes, les llegó el turno a las chicas que bajaron, como todas, una a una a la sala común de Gryffindor. La primera en aparecer fue Momoko, que lucía su túnica rosa pálido, se había recogido parte del cabello en un moño, el resto iba suelto y ligeramente rizado, cuando los chicos la vieron varios se quedaron mudos, Brick se quedó boquiabierto y pensó en la suerte de aquél que haya tenido el valor y la osadía de invitar a Momoko al baile.

La siguiente en bajar fue Miyako, se había lucido con su túnica celeste, tenía el cabello suelto y rizado, que le daba un toque elegante al resto de su vestimenta, al bajar todos los chicos empezaron a decirle piropos y algunos silbidos amortiguados… Butch sonrió para sí mismo, aunque no le gustaba era una chica muy linda y acapararía la atención de todos los que la vean, juntos serían la pareja estrella.

-Hola Butch—dijo con una sonrisa— ¿listo?

-Claro preciosa, vamos.

-No, tengo que esperar a mis amigas.

-Bueno, pero que se apuren—dijo con impaciencia.

Luego bajó Kaoru, su túnica era perfecta para ella, sus amigas la habían obligado a ordenar su cabello, y lo habían peinado en un delicado moño, estaba irreconocible. Aunque bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Se juntó con Momoko y tuvo que apretarse los puños y morderse la lengua para no golpear a algunos atrevidos, ni decirles unas cuantas de sus verdades cuando le decían algunos de sus piropos.

Le llegó el turno de bajar a Ariatne, que iba muy sonriente con su túnica amarilla, su peinado era como siempre el mismo, su corto cabello perfectamente peinado, adornado con una pequeña tiara. Dejando a chicos con el corazón roto detrás de ella fue directamente con Brick, quien apenas reparó en la presencia de la chica.

-Hola Brick, ¿qué tal estoy?

-Esa túnica es muy bonita—dijo con desinterés.

-Eh, si tú también te ves bien—dijo algo triste.

Bell estaba muy nerviosa, aunque se le quitó al ver la expresión de muchos de los chicos, estaban _literalmente _babeando por ella. Con su túnica blanca, que armonizaba perfectamente con su cabello suelto, muy sonriente, se acomodó junto a sus amigas, que esperaban su turno para salir de la sala común y juntarse con sus parejas, que seguramente las estaban esperando.

La última de las chicas en bajar fue Any, que llevaba su hermosa túnica lila, su cabello estaba recogido a un costado en una cola de caballo, la reacción de los chicos fue similar a la que adoptaron al ver a Bell. En especial del pobre Boomer, que pensaba que había muerto y ella era su ángel.

-Hola Boomer, ¿qué tal?

-…

-Boomer—dijo, ya un poco molesta.

-…

-BOOMER—gritó al fin dándole una cachetada.

-¿Qué?—vio a Any—Ah, h-hola.

-¿Bajamos?—dijo a todos los que estaban cerca.

Todos sus amigos, incluyendo obviamente a sus hermanos, se reían de Boomer, y de semejante papelón que pasó…

Al fin se abrieron las puertas de la casa de Gryffindor, y un puñado de chicos esperaba a sus parejas en la escalera, entre ellos Dexter, Takaaki y Shun…

Dexter no vio a Momoko, ya se estaba desesperando, ya que le tomó por sorpresa que Momoko acepte ir al baile con él, así que no le sorprendería que lo deje plantado, ya se disponía a irse, cuando…

-¡DEXTER!

-¿Quién?—se quedó boquiabierto. Momoko estaba hermosa, esa túnica la favorecía un montón.

-¿No pensabas dejarme plantada? ¿O sí?—dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién, yo? Noooo, a quién se le ocurriría dejar plantada a una veela como tú—dijo, algo cohibido.

-Jajajajaja, me halagas, pero yo estoy tan lejos de ser una veela como tú de ser de Gryffindor—dijo algo sonrojada por el cumplido.

Momoko y Dexter se estaban adelantando y en ése momento Takaaki esperaba que Bell hubiese enfermado, se hubiese roto un tobillo o algo por el estilo, ya que no quería ir con una loca al baile, en cambio lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras, Bell bajaba las gradas como una princesa, y al verlo simplemente lo saludó con la mano, no se abalanzó sobre él ni le gritó ni nada, se acercó como una persona normal y le saludó…

-Hola Takaaki, ¿cómo te va?—dijo feliz.

-B-bien, ¿lista?—dijo, lo había sorprendido totalmente.

-Claro, vamos—dijo feliz al ver la reacción del chico.

Todas las parejas bajaron al lugar de la fiesta, que resultó ser en el Gran Comedor, pero lo habían dispuesto de tal forma, que no parecía aquél lugar donde comían cada mañana, las mesas habían desaparecido, y habían dado lugar a un suelo muy diferente, en lugar del piso de mármol habitual había una gran pista de baile que no era de algún material conocido por las chicas. En lugar de las largas mesas de las casas había pequeñas mesas circulares dispuestas alrededor de la pista. Delante de las mesas de los profesores había una larga mesa buffet, llena de diversos postres y bebidas sin alcohol, esencialmente cerveza de mantequilla y vasos colmados de hidromiel. Llegaron las parejas, las chicas con sus respectivas parejas se acomodaron en dos mesas cercanas; la directora se colocó en el centro de los profesores y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches a todos, lo primero que haremos esta noche es el recuerdo, en memoria del gran héroe que nos ha salvado a todos de una terrible dictadura, Harry Potter. Que como bien sabemos descansa en paz al lado de su esposa, Ginny Weasley y sus tres hijos. Recuerden que este baile no es por diversión, es una forma de recordar a éste gran héroe—su discurso se prolongó durante una hora más, y cuando algunos estudiantes planeaban irse declaró el inicio del baile—ahora pongan la música.

Iniciaron con una música lenta y elegante, los tortolitos fueron los primeros en acercarse a la pista, poco a poco, junto a los profesores. Al terminar, llegó un grupo mágico, que dicen que iba cada año para el baile. Pusieron una música parecida al rock muggle, pero tenía un ritmo especial.

Las chicas y sus parejas salieron a bailar.

**Con Miyako y Butch:**

Ambos estaban bailando, aunque Miyako estaba molesta por dos razones, una era que sus amigas escogieron su pareja, y dos que Butch se la pasaba coqueteando con otras chicas y la presumía ante sus amigos como un premio.

-¿Cómo se llama esta canción?—dijo Miyako a modo de entablar una conversación.

-No lo sé—dijo simplemente Butch.

Miyako ya estaba empezando a molestarse, y a punto estuvo de dejar la pista, si no es que…

-Hola Miyako, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?—dijo un chico de cabello rubio al igual que ella, estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Hola… Butch, no te molesta ¿O sí?—dijo con dirección al pelinegro.

-No, no, claro que no—dijo sin prestar atención, ya que estaba viendo a alguien más con quien bailar. Alguien más divertida y con quien pueda llevarse bien.

**Con Momoko y Dexter:**

Ambos bailaban desde el inicio, se llevaban muy bien.

-Me gusta éste grupo, quisiera poder bajar sus canciones en mi IPod—le dijo Momoko a Dexter.

-Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿dónde vives normalmente?—dijo Dexter, ya que planeaba verla a menudo.

-En la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla—dijo con un poco de melancolía al recordar su hogar.

-¿En serio? Yo vivo muy cerca de ahí, podríamos encontrarnos para charlar en vacaciones.

-Claro, si es que no aparecemos en las noticias.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Eres famosa ahí?

-No precisamente.

-El año pasado, antes de entrar al colegio, leí una noticia interesante sobre Nueva Saltadilla, cuando estaba en mi laboratorio.

-¿De qué se trataba?—dijo interesada, aunque intuyendo de qué se trataba—Oye, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para charlar?

-Claro—replicó Dexter y ambos fueron a sentarse para hablar mejor.

**Con Kaoru y Shun:**

Ambos habían empezado a bailar desde que inició la "buena música" como ellos la llamaban.

-Oye, y a cuántas chicas les pediste la invitación al baile antes que a mí—dijo Kaoru a modo de buscar conversación.

Shun sonrió de lado y la miró fijamente, luego contestó con simplicidad…

-A ninguna.

-¿Y si yo te decía que no?

-Pues, no sé, quizá a Any, o a algunas de mis amigas de Slytherin.

-Vaya, personas no te faltan ¿eh?

-No, claro que no.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a más no poder, aunque sin darse cuenta un extraño sentimiento empezó a nacer entre ellos dos…

**Con Bell y Takaaki:**

Ambos bailaban animadamente, Takaaki empezó a conocer a la verdadera Bell, y a decir verdad le agradaba bastante. Una vez empezado el descanso de los bailes ambos fueron a caminar a la luz de la luna.

-Y así fue como empecé a hacer hechizos—dijo feliz Bell.

-Vaya, es muy interesante, y cómo…—empezó a decir Takaaki, pero calló de repente, ya que Bell había caído al piso y se encogió sobre sus rodillas— ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!

Pasaron unos segundos y Bell se calmó, pero parecía muy apenada, ya que se había callado de repente, estaba muy pálida.

-¿Qué te pasó?—dijo Takaaki muy preocupado— ¿Estás bien?

-N-nada, sólo un mareo, eso es todo… Me vienen muy seguido…

-O-ok, ¿qué te parece si descansamos aquí?—dijo señalando una banca de piedra, la música había vuelto a sonar a todo volumen.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo—dijo con una cansada pero sincera sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron callados contemplando las estrellas.

**Con Any y Boomer:**

-Vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla a modo de descansar—dijo Any agotada de tanto bailar.

-Claro—respondió Boomer, que no hizo otra cosa en toda la noche más que hacer caso de lo que le decía.

Ambos se acercaban a la mesa para tomar unas cervezas, pero alguien los interrumpió.

-Hola chicos, Any ¿podemos bailar un rato?—dijo Butch.

-Claro, Boomer no te importa ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no—dijo Boomer, apesadumbrado porque su hermano se la había llevado.

En cuanto Any y Butch se fueron a bailar Boomer se sentó en una de las mesas, totalmente solo. Al cabo de un rato decidió irse, ya que se dio cuenta de que el baile iba para largo... Any no era como la había imaginado…

**Con Ariatne y Brick:**

Brick ya se estaba aburriendo de la charla de la chica, no paraba de hablar de su familia y de su vida.

-¿Podemos ir afuera para refrescarnos?—dijo a modo de interrumpirla en su historia.

-Claro. Oye, tú no me contaste nada de tu vida ¿es que no quieres bailar conmigo?—dijo con una triste mirada.

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que me cansé de tanto bailar—dijo Brick algo apenado, ya que esa mirada le recordaba a alguien, lo que pasaba era que no sabía a quién.

-Bien—dijo desanimada—entonces volvamos a la torre, vamos a dormir.

-No, ven mejor vamos a bailar otra vez—dijo, esbozando su primera sonrisa de la noche.

-¿En serio? No te quiero obligar a nada.

-No, claro que no, ven—dijo jalándola hacia la pista con delicadeza.

De repente se mostró a un Brick totalmente diferente, reía a carcajadas de algunas de las ocurrencias de Ariatne, bailaba con mucho ánimo, e incluso le contó algunas anécdotas que vivió con sus hermanos, en la casa Him. Ariatne estaba encantada, al fin tenía alguien con quien hablar bien, un buen amigo.

**Al final del baile:**

A la media noche la música cesó de tocar y uno a uno los estudiantes fueron subiendo a sus cuartos, Ariatne, Bell, Momoko y Kaoru fueron escoltadas por sus respectivas parejas, ya sea acercándolas a las gradas que llevaban a Gryffindor o hasta las gradas de las habitaciones de las chicas. Any se encontró con Miyako y ambas regresaron juntas, después de todo había sido un buen baile…

**_Continuará…_**

L S ENGAÑÉ. En especial a ti mimiher, no hace falta que escribas nada, jejeje... No planeo dejar el Fanfiction, y esta historia la termino bien y en un buen tiempo. Tengo muchas, muchas ideas para los bailes, pero me las reservo para años posteriores, así que por eso el capítulo es relativamente corto… **_¿Qué te dije sobre mentir?... _**Que está mal y no se hace ^w^… **_¿Y qué hiciste ahora?... _**Mentir¬¬… **_Muy bien, ten una galletita… _**No soy tu mascota ¬¬, pero sí quiero la galleta, ñam-ñam ^w^… **_Bien ¬¬, yo, la conciencia de Demente, juro solemnemente que obligaré a esta chiquita a terminar el fic… _**¡No soy un a chiquita! ¡SOY UNA NIÑA GRANDE!... **_Sí, claro ¬¬, bien, hasta la próxima… _**Bye…


	12. Chapter 12: Vacaciones con Dexter

Siguiente capítulo, éste es en vacaciones, como dice su título, si quieren que los celos de Butch afloren en el siguiente capítulo díganme en los reviews, eso alargaría las vacaciones del fic… Si prefieren esperar que vuelvan a clases esperen uno o dos capítulos más… Tampoco es mucho… Gracias mil a:

**Kiara00:** No tenía más ideas y tú me aconsejaste ésta… ¿Te gustó lo que te mandé? Dime en un PM o en los reviews…

**mimiher:** Ya me disculpé mil y un veces y aun así no escucho que me perdones… Lo lamento (otra vez), esta vez frente a todos los lectores… Tú también eres una mentirosa dijiste que publicarías el domingo…

**Cami38: **¿En serio te gustaron mis fics? Que bien… Seguiré y seguiré y no me detendré, al menos hasta terminar ésta historia…

**Alguiendeporah: **¬¬ Gracias por nada "amix"… Bien Amira, más te vale darte tiempo para hablar conmigo con calma, tengo que aclarar muchas cosas contigo…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Vacaciones con Dexter**

Después del baile pasaron clases por dos semanas más y al terminar las clases en Hogwarts todas las chicas iban a la estació para que las recojan sus respectivas familias, como ya había pasado un año desde el incidente de las chicas no hubo problema en quedarse en Nueva Saltadilla, pero Kaoru siempre se iba de viaje en vacaciones con toda su familia y Miyako tenía un trabajo de verano de medio tiempo en una tienda de mascotas. Momoko quería ir a conseguir empleo al igual que su amiga, pero justo esa tarde…

**Momoko POV:**

Miyako me había aconsejado ocupar mi tiempo, claro que tenía que hacer eso, estaba tan aburrida que no hacía otra cosa que escuchar música y comer golosinas, si no quiero terminar como una bola de grasa al volver de las vacaciones tengo que ponerme en movimiento… A lo mejor podría ir a trabajar como niñera, los niños siempre te hacen correr de aquí para allá y así me mantengo en forma… Aunque me quitarían mis dulces, no, mejor trabajo en la tienda de mascotas junto a Miyako, bien, voy saliendo, aunque suena mi celular, número privado ¿quién será?…

-¿Hola?—digo con curiosidad.

-Hola Momoko, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-DEXTER, hola, ¿qué haces?—vuelvo a echarme en la cama, el empleo puede esperar.

-Oh, estoy de paso por Nueva Saltadilla esta semana, ¿qué te parece si salimos a pasear?

-Claro—digo nerviosa, me acabo de sonrojar, que bueno que no puede verme.

-Bien, ¿nos vemos en la plaza mayor? ¿A qué hora crees que te dejen ir?

-Mis padres me dejarán salir en cualquier momento, ¿nos vemos en media hora?

-Bien, es una cita, oh, no, es un, un ENCUENTRO DE AMIGOS—grita esto último.

-Si, como digas no vemos—digo sobándome el oído y cuelgo.

**Normal POV:**

Momoko vuelve a echarse en la cama con tranquilidad y habla para sí misma.

-Bien, tengo media hora para… MEDIA HORA… Que estúpida, podía haberle dicho una o dos horas, bien—abre su guardarropa gigante— veamos. Este vestido, no, esta polera, no, esta blusa, no, esta otra blusa, no—veinte minutos después y un mar de ropa sobre la cama—, éste vestido… Está perfecto, bien, con ésta chaqueta, mi cabello, está bien… Oh, el vestido es demasiado corto, ya sé, una calza… Bien estoy lista…

Momoko ya estaba por salir cuando…

-MIS ZAPATOS… No puedo ir con pantuflas, bien, me pondré estas zapatillas y listo…

Momoko se apresuró a llegar a la plaza mayor, Dexter ya la estaba esperando, en cuanto la vio, se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que en el baile. Momoko estaba con un vestido corto blanco lleno de flores rosadas, con una chaqueta de polyester rosado intenso, unas calzas negras y unas zapatillas también rosadas intensas…

-Ho-hola Momoko.

-Hola Dexter, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Bien, esperaba que tú elijas el lugar…

-Claro, por aquí hay un lugar genial…

-Bien, ¿cómo se llama?

-Debes conocerlo, se llama "_Le comedian" _es un café muy elegante—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos ahí—dijo Dexter, lamentándose por su pobre billetera.

Caminaron cuatro cuadras y llegaron a ése lugar, era muy elegante y se notaba claramente que cobraban por servilleta. Se acomodaron en una mesa sencilla cerca a la ventana, en el segundo piso…

-¿Qué comerás?—dijo Dexter, rezando para que le alcance.

-Yo quiero…—dijo examinando el menú—Éstos panqueques con frutas y chocolate—dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Bien yo quiero…—dijo Dexter abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el precio del plato de Momoko—un té, nada más—dijo para no ser descortés.

-¿Seguro? Aquí hay comida deliciosa—dijo Momoko curiosa.

-Sí, es que desde anteayer que no estoy comiendo mucho—mintió.

-Bien… Allá tú…

Cuando les entregaron los pedidos a Dexter se le hizo agua la boca, el plato de Momoko era enorme y se veía delicioso, constaba de siete panqueques enrollados, con unos chorros de leche condensada, dulce de leche y chocolate derretido, con manzana, kiwi, plátano y papaya esparcidos por todo el plato, pero se calló y se resignó a tomar su tecito, Momoko comió todo de buena gana…

-¿Qué te trajo a Nueva Saltadilla?—dijo Momoko feliz.

-Estamos en vacaciones, ¿no? Vine de visita.

-¿Por alguien en especial o estás de paso?—dijo esperanzada.

-Estoy de paso—dijo, aunque al ver la obvia desilusión de Momoko se arrepintió de inmediato—Disculpa, debo ir al baño—dijo a modo de excusa.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Una vez en el baño optó por mojarse la cabeza y relajarse un poco. De repente alguien le habló a sus espaldas.

**Dexter POV:**

¿Por qué Dios me odia? Ya tengo por primera vez una cita con la chica que me gusta, me trae a un lugar para millonarios, lo salvo, tenemos una conversación, y lo arruino… Necesito relajarme.

-Oye, tú, el nerd—escucho a mis espaldas, era obvio que me llamaba a mí así que me doy la vuelta.

-¿Si?—digo cortésmente, aunque me quedo helado, es el chico al que confundí con Momoko.

-Tú eres el idiota que me confundió con esa nenita en el colegio ¿no?

-Pues, eh, yo, yo no sé de qué me hablas.

-No hace falta que finjas niño.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tú tienes mi edad—le grité. Oh-oh, metí la pata.

-Bien, tú, ¿me retas a mí? ¿Al gran Brick? Ten más cuidado conmigo cerebrito—dice avanzando lentamente hacia mí.

-P-pues, M-momoko me está esperando, voy con ella…

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo, vuelvo a mi asiento y finjo tranquilidad.

-Ya trajeron la cuenta—me dice Momoko con una sonrisa, eso era lo único que me faltaba.

-Bien, ¿Cuánto es?—me quedo boquiabierto, ¿treinta y siete dólares por un plato de panqueques y un té? Saco mi billetera y empiezo a contar centavo a centavo mi dinero, que suerte que saqué un poco extra, justo para pagar… No me queda ni un centavo, bien, al menos no pedirá nada más.

-Al final no me dijiste por qué viniste a Nueva Saltadilla—me dijo, qué digo, qué digo…

-P-pues es que quería conocer la ciudad, y al llegar me acordé que me dijiste que vivías aquí, así que te llamé.

-Ah, qué bien.

De repente noto a personas conocidas detrás de ella, oh no, son los hermanos Him, Brick se está sentando con ellos ahora, y no me quita la mirada de encima a… ¿MI? No, me agacho para recoger un centavo vital en la cuenta, me agacho y, no, no me mira a mí, está mirando a… MOMOKO, a no, con mi chica no…

-¿Vamos a pasear? Tengo tiempo—digo rápidamente.

-Ok, vamos.

Dejo todo mi dinero sobre la mesa y nos vamos…

-Qué linda ciudad ¿me das un recorrido?—digo para romper el silencio.

-Bien, ven conmigo…—me dice con su hermosa sonrisa.

Caminamos por toda la ciudad el resto de la tarde, lo único malo es que en cada esquina me topaba con los hermanos Him, ¿qué quieren con mi Momoko? Esto es el colmo…

**Momoko POV:**

El resto de la vacación me la pasé con Dexter, en serio que me cae bien, es un buen chico, y hasta creo que me llegó a gustar, sólo un poquito… Es que es tan inteligente, tan divertido, tan tierno, tan lindo (al menos según yo), en fin, es perfecto. Estoy yendo a la última cita con él, ya que mañana se va para Londres a comprar los materiales para el colegio, qué pena… Nos encontraríamos en la plaza mayor como de costumbre, cuando tropiezo con alguien y ambos caemos al suelo.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto lo siento—digo apenada.

-No te preocupes—me dice el chico con el que tropecé.

De repente recuerdo a quién le pertenece esa voz _"Hey niña, yo vi ése pastel primero", _vaya, es el presumido de Brick, qué hace aquí, que yo sepa él es de familia mágica y no creo que frecuente el mundo "muggle".

-… ¿Estás bien?—retumba en mi cabeza, parece que mis reflexiones lo asustaron.

-Sí, adiós—digo sin hacerle caso.

-Espera—me dice y me agarra de la muñeca— ¿A dónde vas?

-No te interesa—le digo tajantemente, aunque no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante el contacto con él.

-Claro que sí, somos compañeros de colegio.

-Pero no somos amigos.

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que sí, a los amigos se les cuenta los secretos y los chismes, a alguien que sólo conozco de vista, y me roba los pasteles, no puedo contarle nada.

-Número uno, si quieres puedo ser tu amigo, número dos, ése pastel yo lo vi primero.

-Mira, no quiero discutir contigo ahora, alguien me espera—digo, ya me disponía a irme cuando gritó a mi espalda.

-Te verás con el cerebrito de Ravenclaw, ¿no?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? No menciones a Hogwarts, nos están mirando raro.

-Podemos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo si gustas, sólo ven conmigo—y dicho esto empieza a alejarse, por pura curiosidad lo seguí, olvidando por completo a Dexter.

-Las damas primero—dice abriéndome la puerta a un lugar que nunca había visto, y eso que conocía muy bien la zona, se parecía al Caldero Chorreante, sólo que estaba en Nueva Saltadilla…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Caldero Chorreante—me contestó con simpleza.

-P-pero eso es imposible, el Caldero Chorreante está en Londres.

-Con magia todo es posible.

Suelto una carcajada, no lo puedo evitar, cuando quiere éste chico puede ser agradable…

Nos pasamos conversando toda la tarde del colegio, hasta que…

-¿Y qué hacías con el cerebrito?—me dijo tranquilamente.

-DEXTER, LO OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO—salgo corriendo de ahí, pero una vez fuera ya era de noche, miro mi reloj de pulsera ¡9:30 pm! Mis padres me matarán…

-¿Qué pasó?—me dice Brick hipócritamente mientras sale del local, se da cuenta de nuestro alrededor—Maldición, mi padre me matará, tango que irme, adiós.

Se vuelve a adentrar en el local, quiero seguirlo, pero más importante es mantener mi integridad física, diré que me quedé con Miyako hasta tarde en la tienda y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, ellos no saben que me puedo contactar con amigos del colegio, y si saben que fue un chico me matarán, me cortarán en pedacitos y bailarán sobre mi tumba… Eso es, me voy corriendo a mi casa pensando en el pobre de Dexter, tendré que esperar una semana más para perdonarme con él por dejarlo plantado, espero que me perdone…

**Normal POV:**

Mientras Momoko llegaba a su casa y les contaba a sus padres su historia Dexter estaba con sus padres cenando, muy amargado, cuando decidió retirarse a su habitación.

-¿Por qué me dejó plantado?—se preguntó en voz alta.

-Porque estaba con migo—dijo Brick a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, ella me prefirió a mí…

Dexter se quería lanzar sobre él, pero se contuvo y se acercó lentamente, cuando iba a abrir la ventana Brick salió volando de ahí, en su escoba, Dexter se echó en su cama muy frustrado y pensó si eso era cierto, esperaba que no, ya que eso sí que le dolería un montón. Tenía que acostarse temprano, al día siguiente iba a Londres a comprar sus materiales para el siguiente año, esperaba que le fuera mejor con las chicas, aunque eso sólo dependía de él…

**_Continuará…_**

Feliz cumpleaños a mí… Sip, hoy es mi cumpleaños 31 de julio… 13 años… ¿Qué tal? Cuando releí el capítulo anterior noté que podía aumentar muchas cosas, me enojé conmigo misma, pero por ahora creo que no le falta nada a ésta… ¿Gustó?, ¿no gustó? Díganmelo en los reviews, si no les gustó díganmelo en los reviews no me enojaré, sean críticas malas o constructivas, y no las borraré, responderé y les agradeceré, sólo no me insulten, eso es todo (sólo pueden insultar a mi conciencia)… **_Oye, no a mí… _**Bien, bien, no insultos, nos vemos la próxima semana, como siempre… Ya les dije, si quieren los celos de Butch en los siguientes capítulos o prefieren esperar todavía… Bye…


	13. Chapter 13: Una visita a…

¡GRACIAS A TODOS Y A TODAS! Gracias mil por las felicidades… Aunque ya estoy muy vieja T^T

**leire: **Felicidades adelantadas amix, no pude ver el ánime que me aconsejaste porque mi internet esta lento T^T, pero parece interesante… Por lo que leo no te creaste aún tu cuenta en Fanfiction ¿qué pasó?

**Alguiendeporah: **Aún estoy molesta contigo… Aun así gracias…

**Annimo 2: **¿En serio? Pues deséale a **picahuesos** felicidades de mi parte (muy atrasadas, lo siento) leí mal el comentario y entendí que cumplió 30 años, jejeje…

**Kiara00: **Gracias a ti también, también gracias por usar mis ideas, y mi diálogo…

**mimiher: **FUE UNO DE LOS MEJORES REGALOS… Gracias en serio… ¿Te gustó el mío?

**Cami38: **Gracias, en serio me agrada que te guste lo que escribo…

Bien, y como pidieron aquí vienen… Los celos de Butch… Chan, chan, chan…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Una visita a…**

Kaoru ya había vuelto de las vacaciones con su familia, lo malo es que no vería a sus amigas hasta el 1 de septiembre, ya que Momoko y Miyako habían partido para Londres el día anterior a su llegada de Nueva Saltadilla… Estaba en su cuarto escuchando música a todo volumen, cuando…

-Oh, no—se paró de repente y empezó a buscar y revolver por toda su habitación— ¿Qué pasó con mis libros?—se preguntaba, hasta que de repente recordó…

**Kaoru POV:**

Acababa de llegar a mi casa, después de terminar las clases… A pesar de aprender magia, son clases y a la larga una se aburre, además mi costumbre es muy fuerte, ni bien llegué a casa hice las siguientes cosas…

**҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈FLASHBACK҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉**

_-¡Al fin libertad!_

_-Hija, ¿no te dieron tarea?_

_-No, al menos no que yo recuerde, les preguntaré a las chicas después… ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?_

_-Claro, alista tus cosas para el viaje._

_-Bien._

_Entré en mi habitación y saqué todas las cosas de mi baúl en una gran montaña de diferentes objetos…_

_-Veamos, esto sirve, esto también, esto no, esto tampoco, ni esto…_

_Al final se fueron acumulando ropa y objetos electrónicos por un lado, y libros y basura por el otro._

_-Bien, esto se queda—dije echando el primer grupo sobre mi cama—y esto se va—dije echando el segundo grupo por la ventana, que da directo a un basurero…_

**҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉END FLASHBACK҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈**

Aaaaaah, ya recuerdo… Y sí, resulta que sí había tarea, ¿ahora qué hago? Las chicas están en Londres… Ya sé, Shun, él sí me puede prestar los libros… Oh, no, ¿cómo se lo digo? Él es de una familia de magos, y no conoce los mensajes de texto, ni los e-mails… Tampoco creo que tenga Facebook… Volteo, alguien toca mi ventana…

-¡Piggy!—la lechuza de Miyako está ahí, con una carta en su pata…

_Hola Kaoru…_

_¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Ya llegamos a Londres, lo estamos pasando muy bien,_

_¿Ya llegaste a Nueva Saltadilla? Queremos saber cómo estás._

_Saludos…_

_Miyako y Momoko_

Bien, supongo que a Piggy no le molestará hacer dos viajes de más… Le mandaré una carta que diga si puedo pasar por su casa para que me preste los libros… Ahí le explico todo.

-¡Vamos Piggy, vuela!

Ahora a esperar… Pasé el resto del día en mi habitación, y como a eso de media noche…

-Gracias a Dios. Bien, vamos qué dice…

_Kaoru…_

_Claro que puedes pasar por mi "casa"._

_Te recogeré mañana en la tarde… A las 14:00_

_P.S. Espero que no te marees._

¿Qué no me maree? Bien, no importa. Ahora a dormir…

Despierto como a medio día, temprano para ser yo en vacaciones… Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer hoy? Ah sí, Shun, los libros, su casa… Bien, mejor me cambio, a menos que vaya con mi piyama… Bien, ya es hora, y… Sí, están aquí, ¿cómo hizo eso? Está con dos señores, supongo sus mayordomos o algo por el estilo, pero apareció de la nada, bajo corriendo para ver qué pasó…

-Hola Shun—digo aliviada.

-Hola. ¿Estás lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Bien, nos apareceremos en las afueras del castillo, pero puede marearte, en especial la primera vez... ¿Por qué usas esa ropa?

-¿Qué? Ah, lo olvidaba, ésta es la ropa que uso normalmente ¿por?

-No, es que nunca vi a un muggle, con ropa muggle… Mi tía no me deja salir del castillo a menos que sea para ver a otras familias de magos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron cuando era pequeño, vivo con mis tíos…

-Oh, lo lamente, metí la pata.

-No importa… Ahora sujétate del brazo de Marcus—dice señalando a uno de los tipos

Hago lo que dice, por suerte no hay nadie en mi casa, sería extraño para ellos… De repente siento un sacudón, todo me da vueltas, caigo al piso, pero trato de incorporarme… Al hacer esto siento que alguien me sujeta de la cintura, luego, nada… Creo que me desmayé, poco a poco despierto, estoy en brazos de Shun, camina por un enorme jardín, no evito sonrojarme ¿por qué?...

-Eh, Shun…—digo algo avergonzada.

-¿Ya despertaste? Te dije que te marearías—dice dejándome con delicadeza en el piso—por suerte no vomitaste.

-No quiero volver a hacer eso.

-Normalmente sólo pasa la primera vez, además si no quieres volver a hacer eso no volverás a tu casa.

-Bie, bien, sólo una vez más… ¿Por qué vine?—oh, no lo dije en voz alta, ¿qué me pasa?—Ah sí, los libros.

-Jajajajaja, vamos adentro.

Me quedo boquiabierta, cuando dijo que vivía en un castillo creí que se refería a una casa grande, pero es un castillo,_ castillo _ con enormes ventanales y altas torres…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero no me imaginaba algo tan grande…

-Entremos, no te separes de mí, que adentro es un gran laberinto, y mi cuarto está en una de las torres.

Lo seguí, asombrándome más y más con cada paso que daba. Enormes candelabros, cuadros y muebles antiguos en cada esquina. Al final llegamos a su habitación, es enorme y está llena de objetos que no vi en mi vida…

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias, ¿era mucha la tarea?

-No anotaste nada ¿verdad?

-No, me daba flojera, ¿había mucha tarea?

-Bien, yo anoté todo aquí—me extiende un trozo de pergamino—es mucho si lo haces bien, y te aconsejo que empieces ni bien llegues a tu casa.

-¿Cuándo te los devuelvo?

-Yo pasaré por ellos cuando sea conveniente.

-Bien, nuevamente gracias.

-No hay problema.

De repente otro tipo llegó, tocó la puerta y entró.

-Sus visitas y llegaron señor—dijo.

-Gracias, diles que en seguida bajo…

-¿Visitas?

-Sí, invité a unos amigos a jugar Quidditch…

-¿En serio?—dije emocionada, recordé lo de la tarea—Que lástima, no podré jugar…

-¿Me acompañas abajo?

-¿Quiénes te visitan?

-Los hermanos Him… ¿Por?

-Ah, está bien. No, por nada.

Ambos bajamos del laberinto y ahí estaban…

**Butch POV:**

Bien, ahí baja Shun, al fin ya me tenía podrido de tanto esperar… Está con una chica, ¿quién es? Me parece conocida… Un momento _¿KAORU? _Esa ropa le queda bien… Bueno, no importa… Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Debió venir como amiga… Pero ¿para qué? Quizá ella se lo dijo… Pero, _¿por qué? _No lo sé…

-Hola chicos, yo ya me iba…

-Hola Kaoru, no te reconocí—dijo Boomer, él no tiene problema.

-Hola—Brick, como siempre muy comunicativo…

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine por los libros, olvidé la tarea por completo…

-Ah…

¿Por qué dejó sus libros aquí? ¿Se vieron antes?

-Bien, yo ya me voy…

-¿No te importará que alguien más te acompañe? Ya no quiero volver…

-YO VOY— ¿por qué deje eso? Ahora todos me miran raro, yo no me ofrezco a nada nunca…

-¿B-bien?—dijeron todos, confundidos, y los entiendo perfectamente…

Kaoru y yo salimos del castillo de Shun, no sabía qué decir, hasta que…

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?

-Ya les dije… buscaba unos libros porque…

-NO LO SOPORTO… NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO LO ENTIENDAS…—grité sin querer, ¿qué me pasa hoy? Nunca en mi vida me porté así con una chica…

-Oye, oye amiguito, para empezar, ni aquí ni en ningún lado me gritas… ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-En serio no lo entiendes… YO TE A…DMIRO.

-Pues… Gracias creo… Ya llegamos, me voy—agarró del brazo a un sujeto y desaparecieron… Nos pasamos la tarde jugando Quidditch con los chicos, y a la hora de volver a casa con mis hermanos…

-No lo puedo creer, y luego dices que tú eres el más valiente de los tres…—dice Brick con sorna.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bien, Boomer y yo hicimos algo al respecto con las chicas que… Ya sabes.

-Bien, bien lo admito per… ¿QUÉ? A MÍ KAORU NO ME GUSTA…

-Lo lamento hermanito… Tú ya lo admitiste…

-NO—ya llegamos a nuestro hogar, subo las gradas a toda prisa y me encierro en mi habitación…

¿Será cierto lo que dicen los chicos? ¿En serio estaré enamorado de Kaoru? No lo sé… Nunca había sentido esto por ninguna otra chica, necesito pensarlo…

**_Continuará…_**

¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? Espero que sí… **Bien floja, si recién hoy te diste cuenta de que era miércoles y te pusiste como loca a escribir, y de paso mientras chateabas con tu celular… **No chateaba, estaba leyendo las bases de mi historia… **¿Y cuándo las hiciste? Espero que no en clases… **NOOOO, ¿muacita? ¿En clases? Nop, yo soy una niña buena. Bien, ahora vuelve al cuatro y sigue pensando en cómo matarme… **Buena idea ^w^… **ME ODIA, no sé qué hacer con ella… Díganme ¿CÓMO SE CONTROLA A UNA CONCIENCIA?... Bye…


	14. Chapter 14: Amigas ¿por siempre?

Holis… ¿Qué tal la vida en el internet?, yo como siempre escribiendo y leyendo un poco de todo… **En otras palabras sin hacer la tarea y flojeando ¬¬… **Mentira, no me dan tarea y tú lo sabes, ahora vete a comprar más armas, las tuyas ya están desgastadas ¬¬… **O.O Tienes razón, mejor voy a la tienda para conciencias agresivas ^w^…** Espero que éste capítulo nuevo les guste, luego empezaré a escribir el próximo para ahorrar trabajo…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013 y en adelante. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Amigas ¿por siempre?**

Las chicas estaban de camino a Hogwarts, les hizo muy felices el regreso, ya que ahí siempre pasaba algo… Se reunieron en el andén 9 y ¾, para abordar el expreso a Hogwarts. Aunque Momoko estaba muy conmocionada, y cada diez segundos miraba a través de la ventana buscando a alguien…

-Momoko ¿estás bien?—dijo Miyako, ya muy preocupada.

-Sí, sí quiero—dijo sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a lo que decía su amiga.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos mujer despierta—dijo Kaoru, harta de la actitud de Momoko.

-Sí, ni siquiera pones atención en lo que decimos—concordó Ariatne.

-¿Te pasó algo estas vacaciones que quieras compartir con nosotras?—dijo Any.

-Recuerda que estamos en confianza—dijo Bell.

-Bien, se los diré, lo que pasa es que la última semana de vacaciones me veía cada día con Dexter, para hablar un rato…

-Sí, me lo contaste la primera tarde—recordó Miyako, el tren ya empezaba a moverse y alejarse de la estación.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que justo cuando tenía que venir a Londres lo dejé plantado porque uno de los…—en éste punto Momoko se calló, ya que tres personas estaban en la puerta del compartimiento.

-Hola Brick, hola Butch, hola Boomer—dijeron todas.

-Hola a todas, disculpen las molestias—dijo Brick con una mirada desinteresada.

-Te dije que estaba ocupado—le recriminó Butch cuando se iban.

Todas se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Any lo rompió…

-¿Y qué más pasó? Lo dejaste plantado porque uno de los…

-Ah sí, dejé plantado a Dexter porque uno de los hermanos Him me distrajo.

-¿Quién? ¿Butch? ¿Boomer?—dijo Ariatne, curiosa.

-No, Brick, me distrajo y me disuadió para que lo siguiera, hablamos toda la tarde y me di cuenta de la hora cuando era ya muy tarde…

Ariatne no sabía qué hacer, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y le dolía mucho.

-¿Y Brick te gusta?—dijo muy celosa.

La reacción de Momoko fue lo que más le molestó, lo primero que pasó fue que se ruborizó, luego respondió tímidamente…

-No lo sé. Bueno, en realidad no, ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Pero hablaron toda una tarde, e hizo que te olvides de Dexter—dijo, aún recelosa.

-Dejemos éste tema, mejor si Momoko se aleja de éstos pensamientos, hablemos de otra cosa…—dijo Any, con miedo de una pelea entre sus amigas.

-Como… ¿El baile?—dijo Bell, que quería saber qué había hecho Any con _su_ Boomer.

-Puede ser, no hablamos mucho de eso—respondió inocentemente—a mí me fue bien, Boomer es divertido, aunque terminé bailando con Butch y volví sola a la torre, ya que escapé y me encontré con Miyako ¿Cierto amiga?

-Sí, lo mío fue un desastre total con Butch, ése chico no me cae bien.

-Pero terminaste bailando con uno de tus amigos de Ravenclaw.

-Sí, ¿y a ti cómo te fue Ariatne?

-Bien, sobretodo porque fui con BRICK, él es muy divertido, en realidad debo admitir que me gusta—dijo mirando significativamente a Momoko.

-¿Qué insinúas?—dijo Momoko un poco alterada porque no había visto a Dexter para pedirle disculpas, y la conversación con sus amigas.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? A ti también te gusta Brick, pero lastimosamente yo lo vi primero.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? La idea es de quién lo conquista ¿no?—dijo Any sin querer.

-Sí, ahora ponte de su lado. Yo estoy con Ariatne, a mí me pasa lo mismo—dijo Bell.

-¿Y con quién?—dijo Any, muy curiosa.

-Pues a ti querida, es muy notorio que a mí me gusta Boomer.

-Sí, y es todo tuyo, es sólo mi amigo…

-No te creo, ¿saben qué? Yo me voy, no soporto a semejantes hipócritas, y mucho menos como amigas…—se alteró de la nada Bell.

-Me voy contigo AMIGA—dijo Ariatne, también alterada.

Ambas salieron muy molestas del compartimiento, yendo a otro diferente, ya que en serio se molestaron… Unas horas después llegaron a Hogwarts; Any, Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako aún no salían de su impresión por lo que les habían dicho sus amigas, si es que seguían siéndolo… Todos fueron al gran comedor para el banquete de bienvenida y la selección de los de primer año, este año la directora Granger tenía un anuncio especial, cuando todos tomaron asiento (Ariatne y Bell más alejadas de las chicas)…

-[…] Este año, además de todas las actividades que mencioné anteriormente, habrán dos actividades extra:

La primera, un concurso de vuelo en escoba, es netamente habilidad. Para participar se necesita tener más de doce años, osea, desde el segundo año y en parejas, ya sean mixtas o unisex.

La segunda, un concurso de pociones, para el cual sólo se podrá entrar si se tienen buenas referencias sobre ustedes en ésta materia.

Las inscripciones se realizarán con los profesores de la materia respectiva, para cada uno se necesitan grupos de mínimamente dos personas, si vienen solos el profesor o la profesora encargada les asignará uno… Esto es todo, finalizó el banquete, pueden ir sus habitaciones.

Las chicas fueron a su habitación sin problemas, la que tenía más miedo de ir a su habitación era Any, ya que compartía habitación con Ariatne y Bell, a lo mejor las disuadiría para que las perdone...

**Any POV:**

Oh-oh, me toca compartir habitación con Ariatne y Bell, antes me hubiese gustado, pero ahora… Espero que me perdonen, para así poder tener un tiempo más agradable mientras esté en la habitación, bien, iré a hablar con ellas…

-Eh, chicas…

Ambas me ignoraron, como si yo no existiese, vaya, no me caen muy bien que digamos si se portan así conmigo, ¿qué haré mientras esté aquí? Bueno, lo único que me queda por hacer es dibujar. Saco mi libreta y empiezo a dibujar…

Despierto como de una extraña ensoñación, oh-oh, esto no me parece bien… Ahora Ariatne y Bell están hablando en susurros y señalándome de vez en cuando, también a mi libreta, espero que no descubran mi secreto, yo sé el de Bell, pero no se lo diré a nadie…

**Kaoru POV:**

La primera y la única de las chicas en ir a inscribirse en la competencia fui yo, Any quería hacerlo, pero estaba muy deprimida por lo que pasó con las chicas… Entonces tuve que esperar a que alguien más vaya solo o sola para que sea mi pareja en un cuartito muy oscuro y aburrido…

-Bien—escuché a través de la puerta—no te preocupes, que ya hay alguien esperando a un compañero…

La señora Johnson entró a la habitación con la persona que menos me esperaba… Brick.

-Bien Kaoru, Brick será tu pareja para la competencia, podrán ir a practicar al campo de Quidditch todos los sábados de 13:00 a 14:30. Les aconsejo que practiquen, ya que esto es una competencia de habilidad, no otro partido de Quidditch—esto último iba dirigido a mí.

Brick me mira asombrado.

-¿Eres parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?

-Sí, ¿nunca fuiste a ningún partido? Any y yo somos parte.

-Es que mis hermanos y yo normalmente no vamos a eventos sociales.

-Sí, se nota… Bien, nos vemos el sábado, adiós…

Vaya, _"mis hermanos y yo normalmente no vamos a eventos sociales", _vaya los principitos… Su mami no les deja ir a ningún lado fuera de su casita…

**Normal POV:**

Como Kaoru y Brick practicarían juntos una hora y media cada semana Ariatne y Bell estaban más y más molestas con las chicas, Any por su parte no sabía qué hacer y se alejó de ambos grupos poco a poco, ahora tenía otras amigas, una estaba en Gryffindor como ella y las otras dos en Ravenclaw… Momoko aún no se había disculpado con Dexter, ya que él huía de ella… Un día lo vio en uno de los patios del colegio y fue corriendo, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarlo del brazo y empezó a hablarle.

-Dexter, ¿por qué ya no me hablas? Desde hace una semana que no te veo.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas al tonto, por favor, dime ¿por qué ya no me hablas?

-Tú me dejaste plantado…

-Tú nunca me preguntaste por qué…

-¿Por qué?

-Brick me distrajo e hizo que me olvide de la cita.

-ESE MALDITO, YA VERÁ QUIÉN ES DEXTER…

-NO, no hace falta, además ¿por qué te pones así?

-Es que, bueno, lo que pasa es que…

**_Continuará…_**

Uuuuuuu, intriga ¿qué le dirá Dexter a Momoko? En realidad aún no se me ocurre, así que por eso interrumpo el capítulo aquí… **¿No tienes que hacer los nuevos capítulos?... **Ah sí, bien, entonces hasta… Un momento ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a comprar armas?... **Sí, ya volví, además siempre escucho lo que dices… **Bueno, pero me asustas mucho, ¡Hasta el miércoles siguiente!… Bye…


	15. Chapter 15: Algunos problemas

Hola, ¿qué tal sus vidas dentro y fuera del internet? Bueno, si leyeron mis otros fics saben que estuve castigada por culpa de _alguien_… **_Lo lamento, pero tú me provocaste… _**Sólo estaba viendo la TV… **_Pero no hacías la tarea ni ordenabas tu cuarto… _**Bien, bien, bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic, no leí ninguno de los reviews hasta ahora, pero aun así gracias a los que me escribieron…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013 y en adelante. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**Algunos problemas…**

Momoko aún no se había disculpado con Dexter, ya que él huía de ella… Un día lo vio en uno de los patios del colegio y fue corriendo, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarlo del brazo y empezó a hablarle.

-Dexter, ¿por qué ya no me hablas? Desde hace una semana que no te veo.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas al tonto, por favor, dime ¿por qué ya no me hablas?

-Tú me dejaste plantado…

-Tú nunca me preguntaste por qué…

-¿Por qué?

-Brick me distrajo e hizo que me olvide de la cita.

-ESE MALDITO, YA VERÁ QUIÉN ES DEXTER…

-NO—dijo asustada—no hace falta, además ¿por qué te pones así?

-Es que, bueno, lo que pasa es que… Es que, no quiero perder tu amistad…—salvó nervioso.

-Oh, qué buen amigo eres, pero no por que hable con él, ya sé que cometí un error, pero fue culpa mía, no suya…

-Bien, no te preocupes, no haré nada—dijo Dexter, aun molesto.

-Gracias, en serio… Bien voy a clases, nos vemos luego—dijo despidiéndose, aliviada por haber hecho las paces con él.

-Espera…

-Dime.

-Momoko, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que nos conocimos, en realidad. Bueno, tú… Tú me…

-Hola Momoko, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola? Ah, espera, estabas con éste enano, lo lamento, es que no te vi—dijo alguien de la nada.

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Brick—dijo Momoko, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Kaoru y yo tenemos que practicar. ¿Me acompañas al campo?

-Claro, Dexter, no te molesta ¿o sí?

-No, no me molesta—dijo apretando los puños…

Pasaron las semanas, rápidas como siempre, y las chicas aún no se habían perdonado, por un lado iban Bell y Ariatne, pensando en cómo vengarse de Momoko y Any; por el otro Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko, cada una en lo suyo y fortaleciendo su amistad; y por el otro Any, que había buscado otras amigas, ya que no soportaba el ambiente de tensión entre las demás… Como los días pasaban rápidamente también así de rápido se acercaba la competencia de Kaoru, ella estaba muy nerviosa, ya que no se llevaba nada bien con Brick, y no coordinaban sus movimientos…

-Tranquila, lo lograrás—dijo Miyako, acompañándola a la zona de práctica con Momoko.

-Sí, Miyako tiene razón, además sólo tienes que volar, es lo que más te gusta hacer…

-Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes…

-Hola chicas, ¿lista Kaoru?—dijo Brick sin ganas acercándose a ellas.

-Voy…—además de estar nerviosa, también estaba con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Brick, ya que era demasiado arrogante, con su actitud de superioridad…

**Kaoru POV:**

Bien, no me considero una experta, pero se lo suficiente sobre escobas como para saber que si se hace una competencia en parejas ambos necesitan llevarse bien, para poder coordinar todo y no morir… Ahora, con Brick no me llevo para nada bien, podría haber hecho un grupo con Any, ella era mi mejor amiga, incluso con Shun o Butch, ya que con ellos me llevo bien, pero Brick… Bueno, monto mi escoba (una saeta de fuego, no es la mejor, pero algo es algo) y doy un golpe al piso, y me elevo, me acerco al primer obstáculo individual (un túnel en espiral sumamente estrecho) y lo supero, paso varios de ese tipo y llego a la recta final, Brick llega un poco más tarde, y eso que eran los mismos obstáculos que los míos, bien, no importa, nos acercamos a los tres últimos obstáculos, aunque aún no pasamos el tercero lo intentamos, el primero es un túnel que da vueltas, cuando entramos tenemos que esquivar muchas bludgers, una casi me derriba, pero la pude esquivar sin ningún problema… El siguiente obstáculo es pasar una espesa niebla, sin que choques con unas cosas duras flotantes, no sé qué son, porque hasta ahora no las vi bien, por eso pasamos bien estos dos obstáculos, son prácticamente individuales, el tercero y último es el más difícil, tenemos que pasar unos aros de fuego, son muy estrechos, y la única manera de pasarlos sería dando vueltas, uno al lado del otro, ya que la salida inmediata era la meta, y teníamos que salir juntos…

-¿Listo?—digo cansada.

-Sí—dice toscamente.

Ambos entramos al primer aro, pero de inmediato nos separamos, con una maniobra salgo sin quemaduras, qué milagro, y Brick sale directamente por el resto de los aros, resoplo, mejor me resigno a perder, ya que con este compañero…

Me adentro en el castillo con las chicas, no quiero volver a verle la cara a ése idiota, al menos descansaré de él esta semana…

**Any POV:**

Bien, espero que Ariatne y Bell estén de buen humor hoy, no aguanto que me señalen y hagan caras raras…

-¿Y recuerdas cuando…?—dice Bell mientras entran en la habitación, en cuanto me ve calla y arruga la nariz, lo mismo con Ariatne.

-¿Qué?—digo molesta, ya no lo soporto.

-Nada, sólo te estamos viendo la cara—dice Ariatne con odio.

-Chicas, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué dejan que unos chicos arruinen nuestra amistad?—quiero hacer las paces de una buena vez, ya no soporto sus indirectas…

-Mira, nosotras sabemos lo que queremos, y cómo lo queremos, así que no nos molestes—dijo Bell.

-P-pero, ¿y qué hay de tu _secretito_?—dije desafiante y con una mirada significativa.

-¿Qué secreto?—dice Ariatne confundida, al parecer no le dijo nada.

-N-nada, la niña sólo está desvariando…

-Nada de eso, yo sé qué es y por qué te mareas de tanto en tanto…

-Es una enfermedad, nada más—dice preocupada mirando a Ariatne, di en el clavo, lo sé…

-Es un _don—_digo algo resentida, ya que a mí me pasa algo similar…

-Vámonos Ariatne, no quiero escuchar más a esta niña-dice tirando del brazo de su amiga, ella hace caso omiso al tirón y me mira fijamente.

-Dime de qué se trata…

-Lo lamento, ella es tu amiga, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…—digo con una sonrisa, mientras salgo de la habitación y busco a Abigail, mi nueva amiga.

**Ariatne POV:**

¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto? Bell y yo somos amigas, nos contamos todo… ¿O no?

-Dímelo en confianza, no se lo diré a nadie—digo dándome la vuelta, pero me doy cuenta que otra vez se está mareando— ¿Estás bien?

La ayudo a incorporarse, ya que este tiempo le pasa tan a menudo no me preocupo mucho. La llevo a su cama y la dejo descansar, mejor continúo con mi plan, Brick será mío, y ya sé cómo conseguirlo…

-Oye tú, el nerd…—digo dirigiéndome al amigo de Momoko, Dexter.

-No me digas así—dice ofendido ¿y quién le manda a obedecer?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Dexter, ¿por?—dice confundido.

-Mira, ya sé lo que sientes por Momoko, y la verdad yo te puedo ayudar, ya que tenemos intereses comunes…

-¿Eh?—vaya, para ser un cerebrito le falta inteligencia…

-Tú quieres a Momoko ¿cierto?

-Sí…

-Y lo único que se interpone entre tú y ella es… Brick.

-Sí…

-Pues yo quiero a Brick y tú a Momoko, ¿entiendes ahora de qué hablo?

-Ah, pues ¿y qué propones para separarlos?

-No lo sé, Brick no es muy efusivo que digamos, y Momoko es todo lo contrario, tú mantente el mayor tiempo posible cerca de ella, y yo cerca de él…

En ambos se dibuja una maquiavélica sonrisa, nos ponemos de acuerdo y quedamos en planear nuestra venganza…

**Boomer POV:**

¿Por qué a mí? Sólo a mí me podía pasar esto… Y ahora necesito una tutoría, pero ¿a quién le gusta mirar las estrellitas y hacer dibujitos de ellas? ¿Eh? ¿A quién le gusta? Entro a la sala de tutorías y dejo la nota de la profesora sobre la mesa, la encargada la lee y me dice.

-Tienes suerte, justo en éste instante hay una alumna de tu casa y de tu año que espera para dar una nueva tutoría. Ve a la torre de astronomía en la noche, te estará esperando…

Pasaron las horas y yo estaba nervioso ¿quién sería la tutora? ¿Sería Ale, la tipa que está obsesionada conmigo? ¿O Amira, la loca que me roba las cosas? Entro tímidamente y me encuentro con una cálida sonrisa, qué alivio, es Miyako…

-Hola, ¿cómo estás Boomer?

-Bien, eh, supongo que tú eren mi tutora ¿no?

-Sí, bien, tenemos que empezar—abre su libro y empieza a señalarme los dibujitos—La astronomía es el estudio de las estrellas, y te ayuda para poder completarte como mago…

Así transcurren un par de horas estudiando, es curioso, de repente me estoy empezando a interesar por esto… Cuando se acerca la hora de marcharnos a la torre de Gryffindor le pregunto algo que quiero saber desde hace tiempo…

-¿Y por qué ya no hablan con Any?

-¿Any? Bueno, desde que las chicas pelearon ella decidió alejarse lejos de la tensión… ¿Por?

Vaya, Miyako sí que es inocente…

-Nada, es que antes siempre las veía juntas y…

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te gusta…

-¿Qué?—siento mis mejillas arder.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo…

Dice adelantándose por los pasillos, dejándome anonadado…

**_Continuará…_**

Bien, eso es todo, gracias por leer, y gracias por dejar reviews, y gracias por… **Déjate de agradecer y vete a, a… **Ja, te gané, hice la tarea y ordené el cuarto… **P-pero, si te vuelves en una niña buena dejarás de estar loca…** DEMENTE, d-e-m-e-n-t-e, ya quisieras que dejara de serlo, además la loca eres tú, obsesionada con Boomer, tienes cuadros de él en tu armario las vi… **Me voy… **Ella es la que lo acosa en Hogwarts, pobrecito ¿no? Bien, les mando un abrazo y muchos besos. Bye…


	16. Chapter 16: El regreso de la oscuridad

Hola gente de Fanfiction, ¿qué hay? Yo como siempre sufriendo con mi vida, cortándome y pensando en maneras de cómo suicidarme… **_Apúrate, yo también quiero ver el internet… _**Bien, bien ¬¬ ¿y ahora quién es la vaga? Bueno, este capítulo fue sugerido por una de las primeras personas que leyó mi fic, **picahuesos**, espero que les guste, es una demencia, jejeje. Ah, y tengo algo importante que decir, mejor abajo…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013 y en adelante. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**El resurgimiento de la oscuridad…**

La semana de la competencia fue demasiado estresante para Kaoru, Brick era de lo más irritante, lo menos que quería era pasar un solo segundo más a su lado, el jueves de la semana de la competencia la directora hizo un pequeño anuncio…

-CHICOS—dijo con un potente grito en el Gran Comedor—como saben la competencia de habilidad en escoba se está acercando, y todos los participantes deben haber ensayado en la zona de pruebas, deben saber que algunos de los obstáculos son más difíciles de lo que parecen ustedes vieron, bueno, para la alegría de todos ustedes les aviso que el día de mañana se suspenden las clases…—un fuerte estruendo agitó el Gran Comedor, la directora Granger esperó a que se acalle—…ya que tienen que armar los obstáculos reales, trajimos a dos jurados del exterior—dijo señalando a dos personas, una señora y un señor que parecían como de 43 años—ambos son esposos, y expertos en vuelo, son el señor y la señora Crowley, ahora pueden disfrutar de la cena tranquilos…

Al día siguiente todos estaban muy ajetreados, en especial los profesores, ya que estaban a dos días de la primera competencia de habilidad en escoba de Hogwarts, en cambio todos los alumnos estaban de lo más felices y relajados, ya que ése viernes no había clases, entonces todos estaban paseando por ahí, en sus habitaciones descansando e incluso molestando a los profesores con hechizos sencillos pero irritantes (desaparición de objetos, levitación de profesores, destrucción del trabajo, etc.)… Las chicas veían asombradas el trabajo, Kaoru cada vez más nerviosa, ya que poco a poco llegaría el momento de quedar en ridículo con Brick, cuando vio que empezaban a poner los aros no lo soportó más y se levantó desesperada…

-Yo me voy—dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué?—dijo Miyako claramente confundida.

-No lo soporto más, tengo que alejar mis pensamientos de esto…

Kaoru bajó las gradas con un paso molesto, y se fue hacia el castillo, Momoko y Miyako, confundidas por la repentina reacción de Kaoru la siguieron a una prudente distancia, pero en un descuido la perdieron de vista.

-¿Dónde se metió ahora?—dijo Momoko molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-AYUD…—escucharon en unos árboles cercanos, era la voz de Kaoru…

Momoko y Miyako fueron corriendo al lugar del grito y se encontraron con una persona con una capa negra, no se distinguía si era él o ella, ya que tenía una capucha que le tapaba toda la cara, debajo de ésta se podía notar la túnica de Hogwarts, entonces era un alumno, lo siguiente que notaron era que tenía dos varitas en la mano, una era obviamente de esa persona, pero la otra era de Kaoru ¿y dónde estaba ella? Al ver mejor se dieron cuenta de que estaba desmayada a los pies de esa persona, en seguida sacaron sus varitas, pero era demasiado tarde, la persona había lanzado un hechizo doble…

-Lo lamento chicas, _¡Desmaius!—_gritó, y ambas cayeron de golpe al suelo.

-Muy bien, veo que no eres sólo un niño inmaduro y torpe—dijo una chica, que llevaba el mismo atuendo—ahora tenemos que llevarlas con los demás.

-Aun así me dan pena…—dijo el chico apenado—Me caen muy bien…

-Pues si quieres hacer esto tienes que dejar tus sentimientos de lado hermano…—dijo la chica con voz cortante… Ambos se llevaron los cuerpos desmayados de las chicas, las metieron a través de un pasaje y desaparecieron…

**_Continuará…_**

¿Qué tal? Está con intriga, ¿no? Lamento que sea tan corto pero da más intriga y misterio... Bien, tengo una proposición para todos y todas las que lean mi fic, estoy pensando en empezar a publicar dos veces a la semana, pueden ser los martes y los viernes, o jueves… Sólo es una propuesta, díganme si lo aceptan, ahora que terminé con "**Tres song-fics de las PPGZ" **y **"¿Åħŏʁå ɬє åɬʁєνєş?" **tengo más tiempo e inspiración…


	17. Chapter 17:El regreso de la oscuridad II

Yo: La vida es horrible, todo el mundo me odia T.T Nunca conseguiré que él me haga cas…

**Ale: Te están leyendo ¬¬…**

Yo: ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento… Hola gente linda (puede que también fea) de Fanfiction, ¿qué hay en sus vidas fuera de la red? Jejeje, ignoren lo primero, bueno, dejé una intriga enorme en el capítulo anterior, ¿no? Bueno, este capítulo está hecho con los chicos, con los seis que aparecen en esta fic, espero en serio que les guste, y…

**Ale: En serio que tienes el don de aburrir…**

Yo: Cállate, bueno, dejando a Ale y sus quejas de lado, aquí viene el próximo capítulo…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

Aclaración: Según mi historia y mi imaginación a las chicas las golpearon los rayos Z blancos a los diez años, esto para evitar confusiones, de que a Hogwarts se entra a los once y eso, además pondré a antiguos personajes de la historia, pero como personas mayores, porque esto ocurre en este año 2013 y en adelante. Una cosa más, trataré de apegarme en lo posible al libro en el sentido de la teoría y las clases, y las imágenes del lugar según la película.

**El regreso de la oscuridad. Parte II**

-Lo lamento chicas, _¡Desmaius!—_gritó el encapuchado, y ambas cayeron de golpe al suelo.

-Muy bien, veo que no eres sólo un niño inmaduro y torpe—dijo una chica, que llevaba el mismo atuendo—ahora tenemos que llevarlas con los demás.

-Aun así me dan pena…—dijo el chico apenado—Me caen muy bien…

-Pues si quieres hacer esto tienes que dejar tus sentimientos de lado hermano…—dijo la chica con voz cortante. Ambos se llevaron los cuerpos desmayados de las chicas, las metieron a través de un pasaje y desaparecieron, sin darse cuenta de que un chico miraba aterrado la escena…

**Dexter POV:**

¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Si voy solo seguro que me descuartizarán vivo, y servirán mi cuerpo a los monstruos que crían, y unos aliens vendrán del espacio exterior y se comerán lo que quede de mi cuerpo, y las chicas estarán iguales o peores que yo, y, y, y… Bien, debo dejar de ver películas de terror, iré a buscar ayuda, pero ¿a quién? Las chicas tienen muchos amigos, iré a ver quie… ¡Lo tengo! Los hermanos Him, también podría llamar a esos chicos de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff con los que hablan, qué suerte, justamente ahí viene Brick, ¿buena suerte o mala suerte? No lo sé, sólo sé que es una suerte, voy corriendo para hablar con él…

-Chicas… Encapuchados… Desmayadas… Pasaje… Miedo—empiezo a tartamudear sin querer.

Él me mira confuso, luego con una expresión de ira me da un puñete.

-Aprende a hablar idiota—dice cortante, luego se va sin más.

-Alto—digo con la nariz sangrante, vaya que es fuerte este sujeto—bien, no estoy seguro de lo que vi, pero las chicas están en peligro, y unos tipos se las llevaron, y…

-¿Las chicas? ¿Qué chicas?—dice, ¿y luego el idiota soy yo?

-Miyako, —ni se inmuta—Kaoru—su expresión cambia—y Momoko—con este último nombre salta y me dice que lo siga.

-Espera aquí—dice en la puerta de entrada a su casa, espero unos diez minutos y sale con su otro hermano, Butch

-¿Y Boomer?—digo confundido.

-No es muy amigo de ellas, así que decidió no venir—dijo Brick con simpleza con simpleza.

-Bueno—dije algo confundido— ¿No tendríamos que ir por alguien más? ¿Por refuerzos?

-Ese es tu problema cerebrito, piensas demasiado—dijo Brick, con un tono de superioridad.

-Jajajajaja, ése estaba bueno hermano—dijo Butch, chocando la palma con su hermano—Bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a rescatar a esas nenas…

-P-pero ¿dónde las encontraremos?—dije algo asustado.

Brick se puso pensativo, empezó a pensar por primera vez en su vida, hasta se escuchaba cómo trabajaba su cerebro, bueno, lo que dijo a continuación fue…

-Síganme…

**Normal POV:**

Butch y Dexter corrieron siguiendo a Brick, llegaron a los límites del colegio, Dexter les describió la escena del rapto, buscaron en la zona y no encontraron ningún rastro ni nada por el estilo.

-Tendremos que ir por el bosque—dijo Brick serio.

-P-pero, e-es es b-bosque prohibido—dijo Dexter con un miedo mal disimulado.

-Ya, no llores nenita, sólo es un bosque—dijo Butch con sorna.

Dexter estaba a punto de replicar, pero ambos hermanos empezaron a caminar y no le quedó de otra más que seguirlos, con un paso algo dubitativo, pero no podía quedarse atrás como un cobarde, de repente empezaron a sentir escalofríos, y una especie de niebla inundó el suelo, los chicos empezaron a asustarse, no era normal sentir eso, de repente vieron a un tipo que estaba encapuchado, sólo que este parecía un fantasma, al inicio Dexter creyó que era uno de los captores de las chicas, hasta que vio que era como si levitase unos centímetros sobre el suelo, entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-U-un D-dementor—dijo con la voz cortada.

-¿Qué no estaban extintos? ¿No se supone que sólo existen diez, que están es Azkaban?—dijo Butch confundido

Los tres chicos se sintieron totalmente asustados, ya que sabían de memoria lo que pasaba si uno se encontraba con un Dementor, Brick empezó a marearse, sólo que se aguató lo mejor que pudo, Butch empezó a sentir esos extraños escalofríos, y Dexter estaba a punto de desmayarse, justo cuando estaban a punto de sucumbir totalmente ante sus poderes alguien grita desde la lejanía...

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_–era una voz ronca, se acercó a ellos y preguntó– ¿Están bien? Tomen un poco de chocolate, les hará bien.

Butch se tragó entera la barra de chocolate que le ofrecía el señor, Dexter, en cambio la comió en pequeñas mordidas, y Brick ni la tocó, ya que no podía dejar de ver la cara de ese señor, que le parecía conocida, de repente cayó en cuenta de que era uno de los jueces de la competencia.

-S-señor Crowley, por favor, no me expulse de la competencia, estamos buscando a mi compañera–dijo llorando cómicamente.

-¿Alguien se perdió?

-No alguien, alguienes–corrigió Dexter–son tres chicas.

De repente la cara del señor se ensombreció y dijo...

-No creo que estén aquí, mejor busquen en el lado del campo de Quidditch, yo distraeré a Hermi... A la directora Granger, para que no vaya a supervisar los trabajos todavía.

Los chicos hicieron caso al consejo del señor Crowley y fueron al campo de Quidditch, por una extraña razón aquel hombre les inspiraba confianza...

-CHICOS, miren o que encontré–dijo Brick alzando una especie de pergamino, lo abrieron, pero estaba en blanco

-Vaya descubrimiento hermanito Jajajajaja—dijo Butch

De repente recibió una especie de hechizo, proveniente de una persona que estaba en el cielo, en una escoba.

-¿Nos quiere matar?–gritó Butch ofendido.

-Chicos, miren–dijo Brick señalando el pergamino, en el cual empezaba a tener una especie de brillo, luego empezaron a aparecer unas palabras, presentando el mapa, las cuales rezaban: _"Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar __El Mapa del Merodeador__"_ desaparecieron estas letras y se formó el castillo de Hogwarts, con lujo de detalle, en el cual se movían pequeñas manchas con nombres. Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y decidieron hacer caso de éste, se contaba que Harry Potter lo tenía en su poder, y antes de morir lo ocultó en algún lugar, pero, aunque sólo habían pasado unos doce años desde su muerte se había convertido en una leyenda.

-Miren—señaló Dexter, justo debajo de un árbol se podían leer los nombres de "Momoko", "Miyako" y "Kaoru" caminando por un extraño túnel

Los chicos se buscaron a sí mismos y empezaron a caminar, llegaron al lugar del cual decía que estaban las chicas, sólo había un árbol, era un sauce boxeador, sólo que es fantasma del señor Filch no había hecho un buen trabajo, ya que estaba todo seco, los chicos encontraron sin ninguna dificultad a través de un pasadizo, caminaron y caminaron hasta encontrar una salida.

-_Lumos—_susurraron los tres a la vez, encontraron una puerta, al salir de ahí de encontraron en un castillo, de repente escucharon unos pasos, y todos se ocultaron detrás de un mueble medio roído…

-¿Ya trajeron a las niñas?—dijo una voz de señora.

-Sí, fue muy fácil, ¿necesita algo más?—dijo la voz de una chica, sonaba totalmente feliz con lo que había hecho.

-Sí, tenemos a tres chicas, necesitamos a tres chicos para poder terminar el ritual—dijo con voz macabra.

-Pues no necesitamos buscarlos—dijo una voz muy ronca, parecida a la del señor Crowley.

-¿Por qué?—dijo la primera voz, molesta.

-Porque ya están aquí—dijo mientras los levantaba de los cuellos de las túnicas—Shun, has lo tuyo-dijo con una risa.

Shun sacó su varita y señaló a los tres.

-Lo lamento… _Petrificus Totalum—_dijo con pesar.

-Sólo que tampoco deben oír nada, _Muffliato_—dijo la chica.

Los chicos además de estar caídos en el piso, todos petrificados, sólo escuchaban zumbidos, las personas que estaban ahí hablaban, pero no les entendían, para nada. De repente los tres sintieron como si flotaran, y aparecieron en otro lugar, a su lado estaban las chicas, pero ellas estaban desmayadas, ¿qué harían ahora? Nadie sabía dónde estaban, de repente alguien anuló ambos hechizos, y los ató en el piso, entre las chicas.

-Bien, se portaron bien, pero esto no se puede quedar así por mucho tiempo más… _Desmaius—_dijo una voz, como de anciano…

**_Continuará_**

Yo: ¿Gustó? A mí me encanta la intriga, ¿quién salvará el día? Dudo mucho que sea Shun…

**Ale: Que sea Boomer *¬***

Yo: Ay, por favor… Bueno, mejor nos leemos la próxima, DEJEN REVIEWS POOOORFA… Bye…


	18. Chapter 18: Al rescate

**18. Chapter 18-. Al rescate**

Hola, ¿qué hay en su vida fuera del internet? Tengo algo muy importante para decirles, pero está abajo, así que tendrán que esperar… Como saben, ante ayer me adelanté a publicar porque el capítulo tenía que leerse… Bueno, espero que les guste, y lean abajo, que hay algo SUPER IMPORTANTE que tengo que decirles…

Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no me pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno. Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

**Al rescate**

Boomer estaba en la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, miraba el techo fijamente, esas últimas semanas empezó a plantearse cosas, tenía muchas dudas sobre su situación amorosa…

**Boomer POV:**

Vaya, no sé qué pensar, no sé a quién elegir, por un lado esta Any, que es la primera de quien me enamoré, su actitud, su forma de actuar, su sencillez y su belleza, era todo lo que me habían conquistado. Pero por el otro lado esta Miyako, al inicio no me llamaba la atención, pero desde que empezaron las tutorías la empecé a conocer mejor, hay algo en ella que me atrae, debe de haber sido su bondad, su dulzura y su belleza, que es lo que más destaca en ella. Bueno, a lo mejor un paseo me despeja y así decido mejor las cosas… Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los límites de Hogwarts, cuando de repente alguien me habló…

-Boomer—era Any, sólo que esta vez no mostraba su característica sonrisa, entonces me preocupé.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Viste a Kaoru? Tendría que haber ido a practicar con tu hermano hace como dos horas, y ninguno se presentó, tampoco encuentro a Momoko ni a Miyako por ningún lado…

-Ahora que lo dices mis hermanos fueron a buscarlas hace como tres horas y aún no volvieron.

-¿Y por qué no los acompañaste?—dijo molesta.

-M-me dejaron una nota—mentí rápidamente.

-Ah, ¿y no te especificaron nada?

-Ahora que lo dices… No, pero conociéndolos deben estar en un lugar peligroso.

-Vaya, ¿qué hacen aquí niños?—dijo un señor gordo detrás de nosotros.

-Buscamos a unas chicas y unos chicos que se perdieron—dijo Any, estaba desesperada.

-¿Unos chicos? No serán dos de pelo naranja y uno azabache ¿o sí?—dijo arrugando la nariz.

-SÍ—gritamos los dos a la vez.

-Pues entraron a través de ése árbol—dijo señalando un árbol muerto—también hablaban de unas chicas perdidas, entraron por ahí y no los volví a ver…

-Vamos—dijo Any jalándome hacia ése agujero, antes de irme pregunté.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el señor Crowley, uno de los jurados de la competencia, ahora muchachitos, si me permiten debo ir a buscar a mi esposa…

Any no prestaba atención, y sólo me jaló dentro del agujero, ¿por qué le interesaba tanto? No creo que sea por Kaoru…

Estaba muy oscuro, frené en seco y le dije…

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda.

-¿Qué? No, nos tenemos que dar prisa.

-Ven—a pesar de sus protestas la jalé, las que vimos primero fueron sus amigas, Ariatne y Bell, junto a Takaaki, uno de los mejores amigos de Miyako, las llamé y les conté el problema.

-¿Dices que Brick está ahí? ¿Qué esperamos entonces?—dijo Ariatne, ahora la histérica es ella, ya que Any está muy callada.

**Normal POV:**

Entraron a tientas, como era un túnel recto no hubo problemas. Al salir vieron una sala semiderruida, no sabían dónde estaban, de repente alguien llevó una a una a las chicas al centro de la misma, las colocó con cuidado hasta que una chica gritó…

-No hace falta tanta gentileza—la otra persona hizo caso omiso al regaño— ¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE? YO LO HARÉ INÚTIL—dijo, poniendo el resto de los cuerpos (sólo a los chicos) con mucha violencia, y como estaban desmayados cayeron como muñecos de trapo.

-Mire señorita, uno está despertando—dijo un señor mayor señalando a Dexter, que estaba despertando.

-PUES DUÉRMELO INÚTIL.

-¡_Desmaius!—_y Dexter volvió a caer dormido.

-ANCIANO—gritó la voz femenina—Saldré con mi hermanito para llamar a los demás, tú quédate a cargo de los prisioneros, ¡MUÉVETE SHUN!—ante esta última oración todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ¿Shun? ¿El Shun que ellos conocían? No podía ser posible, él era muy amable y bueno con todos, bueno, no hacía falta decir más, lo siguiente fue planear una estrategia para rescatar a todos, lo pusieron en marcha de inmediato…

-Haré la prueba con ése hechizo, si me sale bien tendremos suerte—dijo Boomer en un susurro—_Desmaius…—_al parecer funcionó bien, ya que el hombre cayódesmayado.

En cuanto esto sucedió todos fueron a socorrer a los seis que allí se encontraban, Bell se detuvo a pensar en a quién llevaría de nuevo al pasadizo, optó por llevar a rastras a Dexter, Ariatne se llevó a Brick sin dudarlo, Takaaki le gaño a Boomer el "honor" de llevarse a Miyako, junto a Momoko, Boomer se llevó a Kaoru, y por último, Any, resignada se llevó a Butch, una vez en el agujero esperaron, pero como ninguno se levantaba Any se cansó y empezó a susurrar…

-_Aguamenti—_en la cara de cada uno, de repente se fueron despertando, justo en ese momento…

-¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ? —la gritona había llegado, y estaba hecha una furia—¡DESPIERTA AL OTRO INÚTIL SHUN!

-_¡Ennervate!—_el hombre se incorporó de repente y gritó…

-¡Malditos niños ¿dónde se metieron?!—pero sólo se ganó un golpe por parte de la chica.

En ése punto, y sin más explicaciones todos se pusieron a correr hacia la salida, al llegar todos se desvanecieron, no sabían si por el susto, o por el cansancio, sólo que luego fueron despertando uno a uno, estaban en la enfermería…

**_Continuará…_**

Bueno, ya era hora de acabar con este lío del rapto, ya verán que se pondrá más interesante según lo de los sentimientos… Bueno, lo SUPER IMPORTANTE es que quiero hacer otras historias, tengo como 6 historias en mente, y pienso publicar una en dos meses, quiero que decidan entre los títulos que puse en mi perfil, voten por el que sea más interesante… Quería poner los summary también, pero no es que desconfíe, lo que pasa es que desconfío, bueno, díganme cuál les interesa más… Bye…


	19. Chapter 19: La competencia

Holis, ¿qué hay en sus vidas fuera del internet? Lamento no haber publicado esta semana, pero hay dos razones, uno, no tenía inspiración… Este es el penúltimo capítulo de segundo año… Espero que les guste….

**La competencia**

Todos despertaron, estaban en la enfermería…

-Menos mal que ya están despertando...—dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Q-qué pasó?—preguntó débilmente Momoko.

-No es momento para hablar de eso, ahora quiero saber si sus compañeros podrán competir hoy—dijo la directora Granger.

-¡LA COMPETENCIA!—gritaron Kaoru y Brick a la vez— ¡¿ES HOY?!

-Sí, chicos, creo que están muy débiles, será mejor que no compitan esta vez...

-NI HABLAR, no practiqué con este imbécil durante más de un mes sólo para no competir...–se quejó Kaoru.

-Basta, bueno señorita, si se cree capaz de competir yo no soy quién para impedírselo, pero si quieren llegar a competir es mejor que se den prisa, la competencia inicia dentro de dos horas...

-NO VAYAS BRICK—gritó Bell de la nada, para luego desmayarse, todos se horrorizaron y la rodearon.

-Bueno, llamare a la enfermera, en seguida vuelvo…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacemos?—se repetían todos sin escuchar a la directora.

-Tranquilos, ya se le pasará—dijo Any con indiferencia, todos voltearon a verla, algo molestos.

-¿Qué le pasa? Me dejaste en intriga ésa ocasión en el cuarto—dijo Ariatne, curiosa, pero también preocupada por su amiga.

-No creo que ella quiera que lo sepan…

-DINOS—gritaron todos los presentes a la vez acorralando a Any contra la pared

-Bell puede ver el futuro…—dijo asustada, tratando de apartarse.

-¿QUÉ? Pero si ése don es muy extraño hoy en día, las probabilidades de tenerla son de una en mil, además…—empezó a explicar Dexter, pero Any lo calló con un gesto de la mano.

-No sé por qué, pero cada vez que tiene una visión sufre una decaída, ya sea muy fuerte, o sólo se debilita un poco…

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto?—preguntó Takaaki desconfiado, había algo en ésa chica que le causaba desconfianza.

-Pues, y-yo también puedo leer el futuro…

-¿Y por qué no nos dijeron antes?

-Yo tengo mis razones, ya que sólo puedo leer en mío, pero Bell ve el futuro de los demás, no sé por qué no nos dijo ese pequeño detalle, en especial a ti, que eres su mejor amiga—dijo señalando a Ariatne.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció el señor Crowley, Kaoru y Brick se sobresaltaron.

-¿Aun no están listos? La competencia iniciará dentro de quince minutos…

Estas palabras bastaron para que, tanto Brick como Kaoru, abandonaran las mullidas camas de la enfermería y empezaran a buscar sus cosas para vestirse.

-Kaoru…—dijo Any tímidamente, tenía que decirle lo de Shun.

-Ajá…—dijo sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Mira, tengo que decirte esto… El que nos traicionó fue, Shun, y sé que te gusta, así que tenías que saberlo…

-Bueno…

Kaoru y Brick se dirigieron al campo de obstáculos; llegaron justo a tiempo, la competencia dio inicio...

**Kaoru POV:**

Una a una empezamos a entrar las parejas a la cancha, todas las graderías se llenaron y la competencia dio inicio...

-BIENVENIDOS A LA PRIMERA COMPETENCIA DE HABILIDAD EN ESCOBA QUE REALIZA LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA HOGWARTS–dijo una voz potente desde el palco de profesores–UNO A UNO ENTRARÁN LOS GRUPOS PARA COMPETIR...

Empezó a hablar, y yo me puse a divagar por el lugar, al fijarme bien noté que Momoko, Miyako, Butch, Boomer, Takaaki y Any. Un poco más alejadas Ariatne y Bell, y al otro lado estaba Shun, que me dedicó una sonrisa en cuanto cruzamos miradas, me sonrojé sin querer y decidí atender a lo que decían…

-…AHORA A LOS PUNTOS DE INICIO. LOS LLAMAREMOS AL AZAR…

Brick se estaba yendo, y lo seguí. Esperamos a que pasaran otros grupos, pasaron como veinte y nos tocó a nosotros…

-…KAORU Y BRICK—dijo.

Nos pusimos en la línea de salida, y en cuanto escuchamos el silbato salimos disparados, mi primer obstáculo era pasar por un laberinto cambiante, fue muy sencillo, ya que la salida estaba a simple vista, liego me tocaron los benditos espirales, también los pasé sin problema alguno. Al momento de encontrarme con Brick llegamos el túnel que da vueltas, cuando entramos tenemos que esquivar muchas bludgers, una casi me derriba, pero la pude esquivar sin ningún problema… El siguiente obstáculo es pasar una espesa niebla, sin que choques con unas cosas duras flotantes, no sé qué son, porque hasta ahora no las vi bien, gracias a Merlín pasamos bien estos dos obstáculos, por suerte son prácticamente individuales les llegó el turno a los aros de fuego, son muy estrechos, y la única manera de pasarlos sería dando vueltas, uno al lado del otro, ya que la salida inmediata era la meta, y teníamos que salir juntos. Ambos entramos al primer aro, seguimos y pasamos el segundo, de repente titubeamos antes de entrar al tercero, nos separamos ligeramente, eso bastó para que perdamos el equilibrio, ambos salimos disparados en sentidos contrarios, yo no me hago nada, pero luego escucho un grito. Brick se está incendiando, su cabello debió encenderse al salir de los aros. Estoy muy avergonzada, me voy volando, dentro de una semana es el estúpido baile, no iré ni por todo el oro del mundo…

**_Continuará…_**

Esto es… Lo lamento si estos capítulos están hechos un asco (no sé si soy muy exagerada), pero estas semanas mi vida está cambiando, y no es algo muy lindo… Dejando eso de lado, según la votación, el título que tiene más votos hasta ahora es… **En el mundo ¿"real"? **Ya tengo los dos primeros capítulos en construcción, lo publicaré en cuanto termine una de las historias que estoy escribiendo (no creo que sea ésta) Ya veremos… Bye…


	20. Chapter 20: ¿Más declaraciones?

Yo: Holis… Mi vida es hermosa…

**Ale: Ya, apúrate que la historia está más interesante que la explicación…**

Yo: Ya, ya ¬¬… Aquí viene, sólo una cosilla, que diré al final… Gracias a todos los reviews que dejaron en especial a Jek-Scarlet, se emocionó, pero gracias…

**Ale: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no nos pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno…**

Yo: Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

**¿Más declaraciones?**

Brick se estaba incendiando, su cabello debió encenderse al salir de los aros. Kaoru estaba muy avergonzada y se va volando, dentro de una semana sería el baile, de nuevo todos estaban nerviosos, pero de año a año se les hacía cada vez más natural. Desde este año ya no iba a ser obligatorio, así que muchos optaron por no ir… Y entre esos estaba…

**Kaoru POV:**

Vaya día, para empezar ayer perdí la competencia de escoba, y quedé en ridículo, ahora Momoko me está convenciendo para ir a ver al idiota que me hizo perder: Brick.

-Vamos Kaoru, al menos se gentil—dice tirando de mí para que me levante de la camita linda…

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no soy gentil, además ahí está la adivina loca…

-Sé que no eres gentil, pero eres un poco educada, y Bell no está loca, sólo está enamorada, y tú no sabes cómo es eso, en cambio yo sí, y no es muy lindo…

Al final cedo, para que luego me deje descansar en paz, estábamos en camino a la enfermería y nos encontramos a Miyako y Takaaki saliendo de allí, a veces pienso que esos dos podrían llegar a ser algo más…

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Momoko, Kaoru—dice Takaaki cortésmente ¿qué le pasa?

-Hola chicas, adiós chicas… Vamos Taka…— ¿ya tiene su apodo? Jajaja, y vaya que es gracioso, entramos y vemos a dos personas, por un lado a Bell durmiendo y por el otro a Brick con la cabeza vendada, se ve muy gracioso.

-Jajajajajajajaja, ¿qué se supone que eres? ¿Un musulmán? Jajajajajajajaja—no puedo evitar reírme, se ve muy chistoso…

-No re rías, que es por tu culpa—dice molesto.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo no soy la que se mantiene el cabello largo para hacerse colitas como las niñas…

-No molestes, además, ¿para qué viniste? ¿Sabes que por tu culpa no iré al baile? Mi cabello no volverá a crecer, y no planeo salir de aquí…

-Na, la chica aquí presente me obligó a venir, al menos no te verán la fea cara…

-Hey, tienes que ser amable…—dijo Momoko defendiéndose.

-Bueno, yo me voy, ¿ustedes charlarán?—dije molesta dejándolos a ambos callados…

**Normal POV:**

Pasaron los días y Brick salió de la enfermería, pero su cabello ya no era como antes, ahora era muy corto, como de un chico normal… Ya era momento de pedir parejas para el baile, y en realidad las preguntas de los de segundo año para arriba eran "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?" y se respondía un "Sí" o un "No", a esa altura les daba igual, ya no era tan vergonzoso, a menos que, como Kaoru o Miyako, les dijeran que no cada vez que se acercaban, Kaoru porque ese año no iría al baile y Miyako porque ya tenía pareja…

**Butch POV:**

Bien, espero no tenga pareja, espero que mi plan no llegue a fallar…

-¡Any!—grito en cuanto la veo, estaba hablando con Boomer, me mira y me dedica una sonrisa, me voy acercando y ella le dice a Boomer que espere un momento.

-Hola Butch, ¿qué pasa?—dijo feliz.

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?—digo seguro de mí mismo.

-Mmmm, claro, ¿por qué no? Bueno, nos vemos en el baile…

Vuelve para hablan con Boomer y yo simplemente me fui, plan en marcha…

**Dexter POV:**

¿Hace falta decir a quien invitaré al baile? Creo que no, bueno, en realidad la estoy buscando en este momento…

-Hola—dije.

-Hola Dexter, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias—dije con una sonrisa—oye, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?—dije ya más tranquilo, no como el año pasado.

-Sí, oye, ¿vamos a pasear? Tengo que contarte algo…

-Claro, vamos…

**Boomer POV:**

Este es un día horrible, ¿a quién le pediré que sea mi pareja para el baile? Porque…

**҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈FLASHBACK҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉**

_-Hola Any, ¿cómo estás?_

_-Hola Boomer ¿qué hay?_

_-Eh, bueno… T-te quería decir que…— ¿por qué me puse nervioso?_

_-¡Any!—gritó Butch de la nada._

_-Hola Butch, ¿qué pasa?—le dijo feliz ignorándome._

_-Bueno, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo._

_-Mmmm, claro, ¿por qué no? Bueno, nos vemos en el baile…—se volteó hacia mí y me dedicó otra sonrisa— ¿Qué querías decirme?_

_-E-eh, ¿Hay tarea de, de, de pociones?—dije estúpidamente._

_-Jajaja, sabes que nunca pienso en la tarea hasta que falta un día, pregúntale a Momoko…_

**҈҉҈҉҈҉҈҉END FLASHBACK҉҈҉҈҉҈҉҈**

Bien, tendré que preguntarle a alguien más… Momoko, no, tiene pareja; Miyako, también; Kaoru, no irá; Any, va con Butch; Ariatne, creo que tiene pareja; Ale, no, me da miedo, siempre me está acosando; Bell, bueno, a ella no la conozco mucho, pero es la más normal, y no tiene pareja, voy a la enfermería y entro, Brick sigue ahí, lo ignoro y voy con Bell, se sonroja un poco y me saluda, o al menos eso creo…

-H-o-hola Bo-boomer, ¿cómoestás?—a veces es rara.

-Bien, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-C-claro—dice totalmente roja.

-Bueno, nos vemos…

Se queda callada, yo me voy y simplemente sigo ignorando a Brick, al llegar a mi habitación, como no había nadie, me puse a patear mi cama, la cual rompí sin querer, la arreglé y me quedé dormido sobre ella…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, el siguiente capítulo será el último de segundo año… Espero que este les haya gustado… Pueden insultar a Butch y Any todo lo que quieran por hacerle eso a Boomer…

**Ale: Bueno, esta Demente quiere decir algo…**

Yo: Sí, quiero dedicar un fic a todos los que leen éste, será un songfic, las canciones posibles son:

-Girlfriend—Avril Lavinge.

-Una sonrisa—Jaime Kohen.

-Yo quisiera ser—Reik.

**Ale: Dmnt publicará la siguiente semana la canción más votada.**

Yo: También puedo publicar las tres, pero deben avisarme con tiempo… Nos vemos…

**Ale: Bye…**


	21. Chapter 21: ¿Otro baile?

**21. Chapter 21-. ¿Otro baile?**

Yo: Hola gente, linda de Fanfiction, ¿qué hay?

**Ale: Tienen suerte, cumplió su promesa del songfic ¬¬…**

Yo: No me molestes, bueno, aquí viene el siguiente capítulo de esta "intrigante" historia. Espero que les guste…

**Ale: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no nos pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno…**

Yo: Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

**¿Otro baile?**

-Vamos Kaoru, por favor…—insistía Momoko, tratando de jalar a su amiga fuera de la cama.

-N-O, NO, no quiero ir a comprar las malditas túnicas, ya dije que esta año NO iré al maldito baile—dijo sujetándose de uno de los marcos de la puerta.

-P-pero, ¿por qué? Debes admitir que el anterior baile la pasaste muy bien con Shun—dijo Miyako mirando significativamente a Kaoru.

-Sí, admito que la pasé MUY bien en el anterior baile, pero este año será muy vergonzoso, ahora todos me conocen como…

-…la heroína que hizo que Brick se vea "más sexy" de lo que ya es—completó Momoko, imitando la chillona voz de las fans de Brick.

-¿En serio?—dijo Kaoru asqueada.

-Bueno, eso es lo que dicen—dijo Miyako en el mismo estado que Kaoru.

-Bien, no me importa, vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré…

-Bueno, pero luego no digas que no te lo ofrecimos—dijo Momoko rendida por la fuerza de su amiga.

Kaoru se quedó en la habitación, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era salir, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento, ni bueno ni malo, un presentimiento sin más…

**Kaoru POV:**

Estaba en mi habitación, mis amigas se habían ido, yo simplemente me quedé a ver todo lo que me permitían los ojos, todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, e repente me entró el sueño, no pude más y me dejé llevar…

**_‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ Sueño de Kaoru ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽_**

_Estaba caminando por un lugar desconocido, de repente llegué a un salón de baile, no era el de Hogwarts, uno más amplio; de repente una canción lenta envolvió el lugar, no me gustó para nada, así que me fui a un costado, pero por más que avanzaba no llegaba, es más, parecía que no me había movido, di una vuelta por todo el lugar, de repente escuché una voz, me sonaba, pero no lograba recordar quién era…_

_-Vaya, que bien que viniste—no podía verle la cara, pero me parecí conocido._

_-Eh…_

_-Bueno, es hora de la fiesta, ¿lista?_

_No pude responder, ya que de la nada el lugar se llenó, había mucha gente, pero no reconocía a nadie._

_-Hija, ¿dónde estabas? Te buscábamos—dijo un tipo, del cual el rostro estaba muy borroso._

_-N-no sé…_

_Luego la escena cambió, llegué al claro de un bosque extraño, di vueltas sobre mí misma, no sabía qué hacer…_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Una luz verde se acercó como un rayo a mí, no pude reaccionar, y…_

**_ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ Fin del sueño de Kaoru ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ_**

Desperté de golpe, ¿qué había soñado? No me acuerdo, pero estoy segura que era una pesadilla…

**Normal POV:**

Momoko y Miyako llegaron, a diferencia que el año pasado, con sus túnicas en mano, estaban muy felices, y Kaoru no sabía por qué, pero ver a esas dos sonriendo normalmente significaba algo malo para ella…

-Irás al baile—dijo Miyako, sin poder contenerse—te conseguimos pareja.

-Miyako, ¿qué parte de "es una sorpresa" no entiendes?—dijo Momoko mirando a su amiga, muy molesta.

-¿QUÉ?—gritó Kaoru.

-Bueno, irás al baile, te conseguimos pareja, sabemos que no irás porque en realidad nadie te pidió que seas su pareja, ¿verdad?—dijo Miyako atropelladamente.

-No, en realidad les dije "no" a muchos chicos, y esperaba que nadie más me lo pidiera, en serio que no quería ir…

Momoko y Miyako cambiaron su expresión, se miraron confundidas y culpables, su amiga en serio no quería ir al baile y ellas no habían ayudado mucho…

-P-pero, y ahora…—le dijo Miyako a Momoko con la mirada confundida y culpable.

-No se puede devolver, Miyako, ¿qué podremos hacer?—le dijo Momoko.

-No lo sé, la única opción es que acepte…

-Pero ya a oíste, no quiere ir…

-¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?!—gritó Kaoru exasperada.

-Bueno, es que, tú sabes, yo, Momoko, el baile, tu cita, la emoción, somos buenas amigas…—empezó Miyako.

-¿Qué hicieron?—dijo Kaoru, que conocía a sus amigas muy bien, como para saber que cometieron un error y no sabían cómo decírselo.

-Bueno, te compramos una túnica…—dijo Momoko sin verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué hicieron QUÉ?—dijo Kaoru, ahora no podría decir que no, ya que eso era demasiado.

-Sí, vimos una que te sentaría, y entonces o compramos, en un impulso…

-P-pero, ¿no pueden devolverlo?

-No, la tienda se va hoy mismo, y el baile es mañana, así que no lo podemos devolver, espero que nos entiendas, ¿irás al baile?—dijo Miyako suplicante.

-Bueno—dijo Kaoru con un suspiro—pero la próxima vez díganme antes de cometer una estupidez.

-GRACIAS, bueno, a dormir, que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, para embellecernos—dijo Momoko, muy coqueta.

**_Al día siguiente…_**

-¡ARRIBA CHICAS, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE Y EMBELLECERSE!—gritó Momoko golpeando a sus amigas con una almohada.

-TIENES RAZON—dijo Miyako levantándose de golpe.

-Mph, ¿qué hora es?—dijo Kaoru, molesta por los golpes que sus amigas le propinaban.

-Mmmm, creo que las 4:00 a.m., bueno, levántate—dijeron Momoko y Miyako a la vez.

-¡¿QUÉ?! NO ME MOLESTEN, YO ME DORMIRÉ—gritó Kaoru de golpe.

-Jajaja, ya despertaste mujer, jajaja—dijo Momoko entre risas.

-Jajaja, además son las 9:30—dijo Miyako mirando su reloj.

Al decir estas últimas palabras Momoko y Miyako se miraron, de un momento a otro se pusieron a correr frenéticamente por toda la habitación, sin detenerse sacaron un enorme arsenal de maquillaje y peines de todo tipo. De un momento a otro aparecieron listas, como por arte de magia **(**Yo: Que extraño, ¿no?**)** al terminar ambas se miraron con una sonrisa macabra, agarraron a Kaoru de los brazos, que de nuevo se había dormido muy pacíficamente en su cama, y la sentaron en uno de los asientos más cercanos, acerando a ella peligrosamente todos los instrumentos de "embellecimiento".

-¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN?!—dijo, muy molesta revolviéndose en la silla, pateando a diestra y siniestra.

-Tienes que estar linda…—dijo Momoko, hasta que una patada en la cabeza hizo que se calle— ¡ESTROPEASTE MI PEINADO!—dijo señalando la mezcla de cabellos naranjas y liguitas que quedaron en su cabeza— ¡Ahora verás! ¡Miyako, agárrala de los brazos!

Momoko estaba enojada, y eso era muy peligroso, en especial si se hablaba de sus "momentos de belleza" que habían sido estropeados po motivos. Empezó a mirar sombras y labiales, comenzó a ordenarlos por colores; el año pasado habían hecho que Kaoru se maquille ligeramente, ocultando las imperfecciones; pero este año iba a pagar, con el cabello de Momoko nadie se metía, trabajó afanosamente durante como dos horas, mientras Miyako, como una enfermera, le pasaba todo lo que le pedía. Al final Kaoru terminó irreconocible, tenía el cabello peinado en un delicado moño y finas trenzas a los costados, llevaba unas sombras de tonos verdes claros, casi imperceptibles, pero que aun así estaban ahí, tenía un labial rosa con brillos del mismo color, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, pero más que por el rubor era por tanto manoseo por parte de su amiga.

-Listo, ¿felices?—dijo mirándose en el espejo, horrorizada.

-No, aun nos faltan las túnicas, así que póntela—dijo Miyako sacando la túnica de Kaoru.

Ésta se quedó con la boca abierta, era verde lima, con unas flores amarillas bordadas en el lado de la cintura, con mangas amplias y, para el disgusto de Kaoru, con la espalda descubierta.

-Podría haber utilizado mi vestido del año pasado—dijo ella, queriendo molestar a sus amigas.

-Es una túnica, no un vestido, y el del año pasado es, como tú lo dijiste, del año pasado.

Al final Kaoru accedió, no por estar harta de refutar a sus amigas, sino porque la túnica en serio le gustó…

-Bien, pero yo no quiero ir por la "pasarela", porque no me contendré de golpear a algunos de los idiotas que se les ocurra silbarme.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo… En parte, no me atrevería a golpear a los pobrecitos—dijo Miyako.

-Bueno, aunque no hubiera sido malo que vean lo hermosas que somos—dijo Momoko decepcionada.

-Oigan, y a todo esto… ¿Quién es mi pareja?—dijo Kaoru recordando el pequeño gran detalle de repente.

-Pues… Es Shun—dijo Miyako, apenada por haber olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle.

-¿Shun? ¿No iba con una chica de su casa?—dijo confundida.

-Eso dijo, pero fue porque, como tú, no planeaba ir—recordó Momoko

-Ah, ¿y por qué accedió?

-No lo sé, pero seguro tenía motivos—replicó Momoko con una mirada pícara.

-¿Qué insinúas?—dijo Kaoru molesta, y levemente sonrojada.

-Nada…

En eso ambas se dieron cuenta que Miyako había estado muy callada, se voltearon a verla y notaron que llevaba un pequeño pergamino en sus manos, atado con un pequeño moño celeste y lo miraba fijamente, Kaoru se lo arrebató y entonces Miyako salió de su trance.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!—gritó molesta.

-Momoko, sujétala—dijo Kaoru riendo, Momoko hizo lo posible por sujetarla, mientras Kaoru abría el pergamino y se ponía a leerlo en voz alta…

-_Para Takaaki…_ Awn, mi vida…—dijo apretándole un cachete a una muy molesta Miyako—_Espero que te guste este pequeño poema, lo escribí yo misma, y refleja todo lo que siento por ti… _Vaya, en serio te gusta, veamos…—Kaoru leyó el poema en voz alta y al terminarlo se quedó parada, vio a Momoko y ambas empezaron a reír a más no poder…

-Jajajajajaja, _tienes tantas para escoger… _Jajajajaja, _el chico de los ojos color miel_

Miyako se molestó en serio, nunca la habían visto así, pero en serio se asustaron…

-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEVUÉLVANMELO!—Kaoru y Momoko se callaron, y le pasaron el pergamino, que volvió a su tamaño original y calmó a Miyako—Oh, lo lamento chicas, pero en serio me enojé…

-B-bueno, n-no importa… Vamos a, a…—Momoko miró aterrada a Kaoru, buscando ayuda.

-…al baile.

-Bueno, vamos—sonrió Miyako.

Las tres bajaron discretamente, sin que los chicos que esperaban a sus parejas las noten, de inmediato salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor y se encontraron con Dexter, Takaaki y, un poco más alejado, Shun. Butch y Boomer por su parte estaban en la sala común, buscando a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, al no verlas se preocuparon por un nuevo rapto, pero como tenían sus propias parejas no sabían qué más hacer, su hermano Brick se había quedado en la enfermería, fingía seguir enfermo, pero en realidad no quería salir de la enfermería por vergüenza, todos llegaron al Gran Comedor, que de nuevo era una bella pista de baile…

**Con Miyako y Takaaki**

-…y así fue como inventé la escoba—dijo Takaaki bromeando.

-Jajaja, qué buena historia, oye, me cansé, ¿vamos a tomar algo?—dijo Miyako acalorada.

-Claro…

Estaban tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla, pero de repente Takaaki se puso nervioso.

-E-eh, Miyako.

-Dime—dijo ella tranquilamente, sin notar su nerviosismo.

-M-miyako, ¿quieres…?—pero no pudo continuar, ya que Miyako lo jaló fuera de la pista de baile, hacia uno de los jardines de Hogwarts.

-Ahora sí, dime…

-¿Q-quieres ser m-mi n-novia?—dijo, muy sonrojado.

Miyako se quedó en un estado de shock, un momento después sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, se lo tendió y dijo…

-Léelo y sabrás mi respuesta…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: LO LAMENTOOOOO… En serio que quería acabar con el baile aquí, pero me emocioné, y escribí, y escribí… Y no pude detenerme, al final terminó con más de 2000 palabras, así que lo corté…

**Ale: En uno o dos días publicará, estamos casi sin internet.**

Yo: Es cierto T.T, pero junto a esta actualización también actualizaré todos mis fics. Una cosa más, me dijeron que continúe con el fic de regalo, el de **"Girlfriend"**, pero díganme, ¿qué canción sería buena para continuarlo? Ustedes deciden, cualquier idioma, español, inglés, italiano, coreano, latín… No importa…

**Ale: Ustedes dirán… Y respecto al ridículo poema para Takaaki…**

Yo: NO ES RIDÍCULO, lo escribí yo para un chico que me gustaba, y gracias al apoyo de Rossy98 publicaré el poema…

**Ale: Bueno, nos leemos…**

Yo: Bye…


	22. Chapter 22: A bailar

Yo: LO LAMENTOOOOOO

**Ale: Sí, en serio ¬¬**

Yo: Estoy en época de exámenes, tengo que ir al dentista (tengo cuatro caries) y estoy castigada… Pero ya pasó todo, heme aquí con mi fic… Hoy publico éste… La verdad es que este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho hace una semana…

**Ale: Escribió sin parar durante dos horas, hablando consigo misma y…**

Yo: Bueno, bueno, para que sepan, el poema en mío al 100%, lo escribí para un chico que me gustaba, y titula _"El chico de los ojos color miel",_ sin más preámbulos, aquí va…

**Ale: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes que se conocen de éstas no nos pertenecen, en realidad ni idea de a quién les pertenecerán pero bueno…**

Yo: Lo mismo con Harry Potter, él y todos sus personajes están dentro de la privilegiada mente de JK Rowling. Les pido que dejen reviews pliiiis:-3.

**A bailar…**

-M-miyako, ¿quieres…?—pero no pudo continuar, ya que Miyako lo jaló fuera de la pista de baile, hacia uno de los jardines de Hogwarts.

-Ahora sí, dime…

-¿Q-quieres ser m-mi n-novia?—dijo, muy sonrojado.

Miyako se quedó en un estado de shock, un momento después sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, se lo tendió y dijo…

-Léelo y sabrás mi respuesta…

Takaaki cogió l papel con mucho nerviosismo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Miyako, que miraba la luna, como buscando palabras para decirle algo importante, aunque no sabía qué exactamente, el pergamino estaba adornado con cintas de colores, y estaba escrito con una letra muy elegante, acercó el pergamino hasta que chocó con la punta de su nariz, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer para sus adentros:

_Para Takaaki…_

_Espero que te guste este pequeño poema,_

_lo escribí yo misma, y refleja todo lo que siento por ti_

_Tienes tantas chicas para escoger,_

_tantas que no puedo contarlas._

_Algunas son bonitas,_

_otras no…_

_Pero qué más da,_

_yo seguiré luchando,_

_luchando por ti…_

_Por más que la lucha sea difícil_

_yo seguiré detrás de ti._

_Nada me detendrá,_

_tú serás mío…_

_Tienes tantas chicas para escoger,_

_tantas que no puedo contarlas._

_Son tantas que dudo que yo,_

_que yo pueda ganar esta batalla…_

_Qué mala suerte,_

_que a todas les guste,_

_el chico que yo quiero para mí…_

_Qué pena que quieran así,_

_al chico de los ojos color miel._

_Qué pena que este chico,_

_haya resultado el más cotizado…_

_Qué pena que quieran así,_

_al chico de la piel trigueña…_

_Pero yo lucharé,_

_no me importa_

_qué tan cotizado sea él…_

_Lograré que ese chico sea_

_para mí y solo para mí…_

_El chico de los ojos miel,_

_será sólo para MÍ_

Takaaki bajó el pergamino, pensó en las frases de aquél poema, "_Tienes tantas chicas para escoger" _era cierto, a él las chicas lo perseguían como abejas a la miel, pero el que ella hable tan claramente de sus sentimientos "_Lograré que ese chico sea para mí y solo para mí" _en cierta forma lo asustó, ella era muy directa, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

-Miyako—ella volteó a verlo esperanzada.

-Taka…—pero no pudo terminar, ya que unos labios aprisionaron los suyos, fue un beso muy tierno, lento y lleno de amor.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos y se susurraron las palabras que tanto tiempo se habían estado aguantando…

-Te amo—dijeron ambos a la vez, aunque estaban muy lejos de la música que bullía en el interior del castillo ambos empezaron a bailar al son de una música imaginaria…

**Con Kaoru y Shun…**

-Y así terminé acá…

-Jajaja, parece que tus amigas te quieren mucho… O para nada—dijo Shun entre risas.

Ambos estaban sentados hablando, la pista estaba muy llena, y no daban muchas ganas de bailar así.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón… ¿Por qué dijiste que irías con una chica de Slytherin?—dijo Kaoru con curiosidad.

-Bueno, creí que unas amigas estarían molestas conmigo y no querían verme, pero creo que me equivoqué…

-Ah, bueno… ¿Y cómo van las cosas por tu casa? Hace rato que no te veo mucho por ahí…

-Pues, es que estoy con mis amigos… Experimentando...

Ambos estaban hablando tan absortos en su conversación que no notaron cómo un par de ojos verdes que se movían por la pista de baile no les quitaban la vista de encima…

**Con Boomer y Bell…**

-Eh, ¿estás bien?—preguntó por nonagésima novena vez Boomer, aterrado por el comportamiento de Bell.

-Sí—respondió simplemente.

En todo el rato en el que habían estado bailando, o mejor dicho, Boomer estaba bailando, ella estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, tirando baba literalmente por él y respondiendo a sus preguntas con unos simples _"Ajá", "Sí", "Como digas" _y Boomer estaba cada vez más asustado, ya que Bell ni siquiera le prestaba atención…

**Con Any y Butch…**

-¿Por qué están juntos? Se supone que él es el M-A-L-O, y él es quien las secuestró… Y a ustedes también—decía Any, bailando con Butch y murando a Kaoru y Shun, que reían a más no poder en una de las mesas cercanas.

-No lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo…—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a esos dos.

-ESPERA, Kaoru no tenía que venir al baile, creo que Momoko y Miyako les dijeron que vengan juntos—reflexionó Any.

-¿Es que no saben lo que pasó?

-No—respondió golpeándose la frente—como ella y tu hermano se fueron volando, literalmente, no alcanzamos a decirles nada, a ninguna de las tres…

-Eso explica muchas cosas, vamos a decírselo…

-No, mira, a Kaoru la gusta Shun, por esa razón Momoko y Miyako los emparejaron, y no creo que debamos arruinarlo, no lo hagas por Shun, hazlo por Kaoru, ¿acaso no te cae bien?—dijo jalando más a Butch, y sonrojándose violentamente con el contacto.

-Sí, bueno, vamos a bailar, pero no olvides que debemos decírselo, es tu amiga, ¿no?

-Ok, pero luego…

Ambos terminaron la noche bailando, y hablando de trivialidades de la vida, Any notando que nuevos sentimientos se apoderaban de ella…

**Con Brick…**

Brick estaba en una de las habitaciones de la enfermería, estaba arrepentido de no haber ido al baile, estaba aburrido y no había cómo distraerse, ya que la música llegaba con claridad al lugar, y no podía bailar, ya que no había con quién. De repente la puerta se empezó a abrir…

-¿Puedo?—dijo una voz femenina, le sonaba pero no sabía quién era…

-Adelante…

Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera castaña, a esa chica le llegaban hasta los hombros, llevaba una túnica de gala y dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?—dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Sí, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿No tenías pareja?—no recordaba su nombre, pero era mejor fingir.

-Mmmm, en cierta forma, pero bastó un pequeño despiste…—dijo con una risita traviesa.

-Ajá, ¿por qué viniste _conmigo_? Bueno, digo, el baile está abajo…

-Bueno, vine a invitarte unas cervezas de mantequilla, y a decirte que no te ves tan mal con ese corte—dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿G-gracias?—dijo confundido.

-Toma, te acompaño un ratito y vuelvo al baile—dijo tendiéndole uno de los vasos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Brick tomó un sorbito de la cerveza, sintió algo extraño, no sabía qué era lo olió y sintió tres aromas mezclados, no pudo distinguirlos, pero aun así le resultaba extraño, tomó la mitad y dejó el vaso en un costado, la chica lo miraba con insistencia, él no lo entendía, pero de repente empezó a verla con más calma, en realidad era muy bonita, sus ojos ámbar y su cabello castaño le daban un toque tímido, y a la vez travieso, de repente cayó en cuenta de que la estaba observando más de la cuenta, no supo qué decir, pero estaba nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

Brick la miró a los ojos, se sintió extraño, se paró y se sentó a su lado.

-Ariatne…—dijo, de repente recordó su nombre.

-Dime.

-¿Tienes novio?—preguntó, sin vergüenza.

-N-no—dijo, sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color rosado.

-¿Quieres uno?

-Eh

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos…

-S-sí, claro que sí Brick—dijo abrazándolo, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, sellando posteriormente su declaración con un beso…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Tacharán, ¿qué tal? Sé que no puse ni a Momoko ni a Dexter en todo el baile, pero ustedes y nosotras sabemos qué pasará…

**Ale: …será perfecto, bailarán, hablarán y adiós…**

Yo: Quería quitar a la mitad de las parejas, pero lo de Boomer me encantó, lo de Butch me pareció buen relleno, y los otros tres son los mejores, aunque debo admitir que lo hice muy meloso… Hasta para mí, bueno, hoy reponderé los reviews que me dejaron (gracias ^w^):

Momoko123-. Bueno, dejaste 2, gracias por ambos, jajaja... Aquí está el capítulo...

Mistake-AngelDemon-. ¿En serio te gustó? Que bueno, aquí tienes...

mimiher-. Ya verás por qué Brick no fue... POR TONTO, jajaja...

Kiara00-. Aquí ta, Momoko no aparece, lamento decepcionarte, pero te lo adelanto...

Jek-Scarlet-. 100% cierto, pero bueno, aún así las quier... Digo, Kaoru las quiere...

faty-chan-. Ok, Miyako y Boomer aún no están enamorados, lo lamento... Pero espera un poco, jajaja...

Yo: Esos son todos... NOS FALTAN 13 PARA LLEGAR A 100, sigamos así, jajajajaja...

**Ale: Entonces esperamos que entiendan la tardanza…**

Yo: Sí, el H-E-R-M-O-S-O poema que leen allá arriba es mío, no tiene rimas, pero está escrito con el corazón, para el chico que me gustaba, hace años…

Any: Es muy cursi, pero no importa, publicaremos el próximo capítulo pronto…

Yo: ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres la Any del fic?

Any: Nop, Ale me invitó…

**Ale: Es una amiga, déjala quedarse…**

Yo: Bueno, pero nadie más…

_Leydi: Eeeeeeh, creo que sobro acá…_

Any: Es mi hermana, ¿puede quedarse también?

Yo: Bueno… Ya no hace falta que lean esto… Entonces, tasta la próxima…

**_Ale, Any y Leydi: ¡BYE!_**


End file.
